La maladie du baiser
by lana.HP
Summary: Harry est en 6ème année à Poudlard. La guerre est bien loin de ses préoccupations. Il se retrouve coincé à l'infirmerie avec deux Serpentard. Qui a donc pu lui transmettre cette maladie étrange le privant temporairement de sa liberté ?
1. La quarantaine

**Bonjour à tous, voici une petite histoire terminée qui attend sur mon ordi depuis plus d'un an. Ce n'est pas de la grande littérature, il y a probablement des clichés, des passages un peu dégoulinants de guimauve, des erreurs et des fautes oubliées. En tout cas pas de lemon.**

**Cette histoire se déroule lors de la 6ème année de Harry. Pas de guerre au programme, enfin je ne me suis pas étendue sur le sujet. **

**Pour moi Pansy est blonde, désolée mais JKR ne précise à aucun moment qu'elle est brune et les films ne sont pas ma référence. **

**Les chapitres seront publiés rapidement et le tout fait à peine 40 000 mots.**

**Si je ne vous ai pas faire fuir, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**1\. La quarantaine**

Ce jour-là, le repas dans la grande salle ne fut pas banal. Non pas que la nourriture fut différente ou que les conversations aient pris un tournant intéressant, loin de là. Simplement Adrian Pucey, Serpentard, septième année et accessoirement poursuiveur dans l'équipe de sa maison s'était évanoui comme neige au soleil pendant le petit déjeuner.

Il avait pour commencer un teint assez pâle depuis qu'il s'était levé. Il s'était plaint à ses amis qu'il avait une migraine, ce dont ces derniers se fichaient royalement. Il avait ensuite recraché son porridge de façon écœurante, ce qui avait dégouté la plupart des élèves à côté de lui. Pour finir, il s'était levé, avait tremblé et était tombé dans les pommes provoquant un bruit sourd. Le brouhaha dans la grande salle avait cessé pendant quelques secondes pour reprendre de plus belle, pendant que le directeur de sa maison l'emmenait à l'infirmerie.

L'évènement de ce mardi matin avait fait grand bruit dans toute l'école.

—Un Serpentard en moins, avait lancé un Gryffondor, faisant rire ses congénères.

—Une brute en moins pour le Quidditch, avait clamé un Poufsouffle, gaiement.

—Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? avait interrogé plus sagement une Serdaigle.

—Quel abruti congénital celui-là, toujours à vouloir faire son intéressant ! avait gloussé une Serpentard dans le hall.

—Tu n'es pas sorti avec lui le mois dernier Pansy ? la nargua une voix.

—Autant dire le siècle dernier Blaise ! Et évite de me rappeler ce genre de souvenirs répugnants !

La nouvelle avait occupé les commères pendant une journée entière et avait fini le lendemain par désintéresser tout le monde. Pucey était pourtant toujours à l'infirmerie le mercredi matin. Il n'avait pas le droit aux visites. L'infirmière, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé le mal qui avait atteint l'élève, l'avait mis en isolement par précaution.

Elle lui avait donné de la Pimentine au cas où ce fut la grippe, en tout cas le garçon en avait les symptômes. Il fumait donc des oreilles depuis la veille et en avait assez. Il n'avait cependant pas la force de refuser un traitement. Après tout, il n'allait pas bien du tout. Il se sentait faible et nauséeux. L'infirmière lui avait expliqué que le temps ferait certainement apaiser ses souffrances. Voilà, il ne fallait être que patient. Avait-il le choix de toutes manières ?

Pansy Parkinson s'était allongée sur son lit en baillant. Le repas du soir n'était pas encore passé, mais elle se serait bien déjà couchée. Elle était éreintée. Quelle journée difficile après tout, elle avait dû supporter ces Gryffondor dans toute leur splendeur durant le double cours de potion du matin. Elle avait ensuite observé découragée et impuissante ses camarades de classe être des idiots finis incapables de changer cette rose en marguerite lors du cours de métamorphose. Puis l'après-midi, elle avait partagé l'air de ces abrutis de Poufsouffle dans une serre du professeur Chourave pendant un autre double cours. Et enfin, elle était retournée avec les Gryffondor pendant le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal avec Rogue. Quelle journée horrible le mercredi ! Comment ne pouvait-elle pas être épuisée ? Qui avait dit que la sixième année était une partie de plaisir étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas d'examen ? Blaise sans doute avec ses idées toujours saugrenues. Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Quelque part ailleurs dans le château, un autre élève était exténué, c'était Harry Potter. Depuis quelques jours, il se sentait sur le déclin. Il se forçait à rire aux blagues de Ron Weasley son meilleur ami. Il s'obligeait à faire ses devoirs devant l'air moralisateur de sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger. Il se forçait à entrainer son équipe au Quidditch sans aucun plaisir. Il se sentait las et fatigué. L'entrainement ce soir-là n'avait pourtant pas duré longtemps, mais il avait des courbatures partout. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit.

Il manquait trois personnes au repas ce mercredi soir, Adrian Pucey qui était à l'infirmerie, Pansy Parkinson qui ronflait sur son lit toute habillée, ce qui avait arraché quelques rires à ses camarades de chambre, et Harry Potter qui dormait lui aussi dans son lit derrière ses rideaux tirés. Ces trois personnes ignoraient cependant qu'elles étaient toutes atteintes de la même maladie.

Le jeudi matin, Pansy Parkinson eut beaucoup de mal à se séparer de ses couvertures. Ses camarades l'avaient incitée à se lever au vu de l'heure très avancée qu'il était. Elle referma une dernière fois ses yeux, histoire d'en profiter jusqu'au bout, après tout cinq minutes de plus n'y changeraient rien, mais elle fut vite contrainte par sa camarade Daphné de pas les prendre ces quelques minutes. Elle criait d'une façon si aigue cette fille que Pansy s'était enfuie dans la salle de bain. Elle s'admira un instant dans le miroir. Elle avait vraiment une sale tête, le teint cireux, les cheveux sales et elle avait un de ses maux de tête qui donnait envie d'éteindre la lumière et se mettre sous la couette ou bien de se pendre, au choix. Cependant, elle prit sur elle afin d'être présentable pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite Blaise et Drago se chamailler à propos de quelque chose, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était et elle s'en fichait. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre, elle adorait les disputes, les ragots et se repaitre du malheur des autres.

—Pansy ! Pansy ! cria Blaise Zabini.

—Oui ! Je ne suis pas sourde, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment.

—Tu ne manges pas ?

—Pas faim, dit-elle, en repoussant son bol.

—Songes-tu enfin à faire un régime ? lança Drago, sarcastique.

Pour toute réponse, elle prit son sac et s'éloigna de la table sans rien dire. En règle générale, elle aimait les joutes verbales, elle se serait fait un plaisir de trouver une réponse cinglante, hélas, elle n'en avait guère envie. Elle avait juste hâte que cette journée se termine et de dormir. Ses semblants d'amis s'étaient inquiétés probablement une demi-seconde lors de son départ avant de reprendre leur dispute.

Pansy parcourut les longs couloirs du château d'un pas fragile et monta les trois étages difficilement. Arrivée devant la classe du Professeur Flitwick, elle s'assit à même le sol, s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Une douce voix la sortit de sa torpeur.

—Vous devriez-vous rendre à l'infirmerie chère demoiselle, lui lança un fantôme. Vous avez mauvaise mine et le teint pâle, l'infirmière pourrait vous donner une potion de Pimentine, c'est la période des grippes, il faut être vigilant.

Au mot Pimentine, Pansy ouvrit en grand ses yeux.

—Pour qui vous prenez-vous sale goujat ? Regardez-vous dans un miroir de temps en temps, je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux a le teint le plus pâle !

Offusqué le fantôme se retira sans rien dire, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui étaient d'une rare impolitesse.

Cela avait eu le mérite de la libérer un peu de sa léthargie. Elle se leva subitement et essaya de reprendre un peu contenance.

—Mauvaise mine, je t'en ficherai moi, bougonna-t-elle.

—Tu parles toute seule Pansy de mieux en mieux, annonça Blaise tout sourire.

Elle n'avait pas entendu son camarade arriver près d'elle.

—J'ai vraiment une tête affreuse ? le questionna-t-elle.

—Au risque de me prendre une baffe, oui Pansy !

Elle croisa ses bras contre elle bien décidée à bouder pour le reste de la journée, enfin si elle en avait la force.

Harry resserra sa cape et remit son écharpe autour de son cou. Il avançait nonchalamment sur le chemin qui menait aux serres. Ron et Hermione l'avaient bien devancé, tellement qu'ils étaient certainement déjà arrivés à destination. Il avait froid et avait cette fichue migraine qui ne s'en allait pas.

Pendant le cours de botanique, Hermione ne cessa de jeter des regards inquiets dans sa direction. A vrai dire, il n'était pas très concentré sur le sujet du cours. Il se surprit plusieurs fois à frotter sa cicatrice.

—Harry ! lança Hermione en sortant de la serre. Ta cicatrice recommence à te faire mal ?

—Non, lui répondit-il distrait.

—Tu as encore des visions de tu-sais-qui ? chuchota-t-elle à présent sur le chemin.

—Non, je n'en ai plus depuis, tu sais…

Elle sembla un peu soulagée mais très peu.

—J'ai seulement une migraine comme quelqu'un de tout à fait normal, ajouta-t-il.

—Tu es quand même très pâle Harry, continua Ron.

—Et tu ne manges pas beaucoup, poursuivit Hermione. Tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie.

—Ca va passer, je ne vais pas aller à l'infirmerie pour si peu.

L'après-midi à la fin du cours de métamorphose, Mc Gonagall lui conseilla la même chose qu'Hermione. Néanmoins il ne capitula pas.

Le soir même, Pansy pensa que toutes les journées de cours étaient vraiment horribles, pas une pour rattraper l'autre. Elles étaient toutes aussi éreintantes. Un terrible enchainement de cours de plus en plus fatigants et difficiles à suivre. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir écouter quoi que ce soit, de ne plus rien pouvoir emmagasiner, tout ça lui demanderait une trop grande force qu'elle était sûre de ne plus posséder. Elle n'avait pas répondu aux multiples sarcasmes qu'on lui avait lancés toute la journée et n'avait pas eu le courage de baffer Blaise lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il était parvenu de manière incroyable à réaliser le sortilège d'Aguamenti et il l'avait arrosée de façon délibérée pour qu'elle se réveille avait-il dit. Il avait pris plaisir à essayer de la torturer toute la journée et comme elle ne répliquait rien, il continuait. Elle se vengerait.

Ce jeudi interminable avait pourtant pris fin et elle s'était endormie avant le repas comme la veille, elle avait pris cette fois la peine de se déshabiller et de se mettre dans son lit.

Le vendredi matin, Hermione se faisait un sang d'encre pour son ami Harry. Il n'était pas venu diner la veille et aux dires de Ron, il dormait encore quand il descendit dans la salle commune. Hermione lui avait ordonné d'aller le réveiller sur le champ. On ne peut pas dormir quatorze heures consécutives sans raison.

Harry fit tous les efforts du monde pour se rendre dans la grande salle sous les réprimandes d'Hermione qui l'incitait à aller à l'infirmerie. « Ca va passer » furent les seuls mots qu'il parvint à exprimer un nombre incalculable de fois.

Ils étaient à présent au cours de Potion de Slughorn avec les Serpentard. Le professeur le dévisagea de manière insistante lorsqu'il entra et qu'il s'assit nonchalamment. Hermione avait sa tête des mauvais jours, Ron prit place à côté de Harry et Lavande comme à son habitude se plaça en face de Ron.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Pansy crut mourir pendant les dix premières minutes du cours. Elle tenta de garder les yeux ouverts, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était impossible. Elle se permit alors de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir sur sa table. Cela n'avait pas échappé au professeur qui demanda à Harry de l'aider pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. Harry ne savait pas s'il en aurait la force, mais il savait pertinemment que s'il restait assis ici dans cette salle sous les vapeurs des potions, il finirait comme Parkinson, la tête avachie sur sa table ou pire dans son chaudron. Le professeur aida Harry tant bien que mal à relever la blonde, les yeux semi-ouverts elle marchait avec grande difficulté. Slughorn plaça les élèves sous la responsabilité d'Hermione pendant son absence. Elle était déjà inquiète pour Harry depuis des jours, mais quand elle le vit chancelant sortant de la classe, elle se dit qu'au moins il allait à l'infirmerie.

Les deux étages à gravir avaient été un calvaire pour Harry. Soutenir une élève quand soi-même on n'avait plus de force, autant dire que c'était Slughorn qui faisait tout le travail. En plus c'était Parkinson, mais même si l'idée ne l'avait guère enchanté, il n'avait ni eu l'énergie ni le courage de refuser d'aider son professeur.

Pansy était allongée sur un lit et avait repris sa sieste. Dès qu'ils avaient tous atteint l'infirmerie, Harry s'était évanoui devant Mme Pomfresh à l'entrée. Un élève évanoui et une élève semi-comateuse, voilà que sa dure journée ne faisait que commencer. Au départ, elle les avait installés dans la grande salle de l'infirmerie pour les examiner. Ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes symptômes. Le teint jaune, le cou gonflé, des migraines et pour finir ils étaient frigorifiés. Elle sut tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Elle prit alors la décision de les placer en isolement avec l'autre élève Adrian Pucey.

* * *

Merci de votre passage, la suite très bientôt!


	2. Les 3 P en isolement

**En espérant que cette suite ne vous déçoive pas. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**2\. Les 3 P en isolement**

Cela faisait trois jours que le Serpentard Adrian Pucey était à l'infirmerie en quarantaine. L'infirmière lui avait dit la veille qu'il était atteint d'une mononucléose. Un nom bien compliqué qu'il ne connaissait pas le moins du monde. Elle lui avait alors déclaré qu'il resterait en isolement pendant une durée indéterminée. Elle lui avait demandé s'il avait une petite copine, ce à quoi étonné il avait répondu par la négative.

Il était si fatigué qu'il n'avait pas cherché plus longtemps la raison d'une telle question. A présent, ses oreilles ne fumaient plus depuis que Pomfresh avait compris que cela était inutile. Elle lui avait donné quelques potions, mais lui avait dit que seul le temps le guérirait. En tout cas, il avait assimilé le fait que la maladie était contagieuse. Il ne savait pas comment il l'avait attrapée, mais toutes les précautions étaient prises pour qu'il ne la transmette à personne.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux sur le moment, pourtant lorsqu'il entendit de nombreux bruits, l'envie fut plus forte que la fatigue. Pomfresh était en train d'installer Potter, ce sale Potter dans un lit en face de lui. Il paraissait vulnérable là en s'allongeant. Elle prépara un troisième lit ce qui l'étonna. Combien de personne viendrait encore envahir son espace vital ? Et qu'est-ce que Potter faisait là par Serpentard ?

La porte claqua encore une fois, l'infirmière soutenait Parkinson par le bras et la fit s'allonger sur le lit à droite de Potter. Qu'est-ce que Pansy venait-elle faire là elle aussi ? Sa Pansy ? Ses paupières étaient si lourdes à présent qu'il s'endormit sans y réfléchir davantage.

Ce vendredi soir dans la grande salle, Dumbledore fit un discours, ce qui n'arrivait que rarement durant l'année scolaire. Il avait déclaré sans trop de détails que trois élèves de l'école étaient à l'infirmerie en quarantaine. Ils avaient une maladie contagieuse.

Il avait demandé à tous les élèves d'avertir le corps enseignant ou l'infirmière si un seul d'entre eux avait les mêmes symptômes que les trois élèves en question.

Sous les regards inquiets de tous les élèves de la grande salle, il assura que la maladie n'était pas mortelle et qu'elle se guérissait bien. Il leur indiqua également avec bienveillance qu'elle ne se transmettait pas par l'air et qu'ils ne risquaient donc rien assis tous dans la grande salle.

—Pourquoi sont-ils en quarantaine alors, si cette maladie ne se transmet pas par l'air ? avait demandé Hermione dans le vide.

Elle savait que personne ne lui répondrait. Elle irait se renseigner près de l'infirmière, après tout, elle avait autant le droit de savoir que tout le monde dans cette salle, ce qu'elle et ses camarades risquaient.

—Pauvre Harry enfermé avec deux Serpentard, le cauchemar ! avait poursuivi Ron bouche bée.

Tous avaient compati avec Harry à la table des Gryffondor.

—N'est-elle pas sortie avec Pucey ? interrogea Drago.

—Oui le mois dernier, répondit Blaise.

—Etrange qu'ils soient tous les deux concernés par cette étrange maladie, tu ne trouves pas ?

—Je t'aurais dit non s'il n'y avait pas eu la présence de Potter.

—Si j'étais à votre place les filles, lança le blond à Daphné et Millicent. Je ferais le ménage dans ma chambre !

Millicent devint blanche comme un linge, par Merlin si Drago avait raison et que les affaires de Pansy étaient infestées par la maladie. Elle l'attraperait elle aussi. Par Serpentard elle n'avait plus faim à présent, elle repoussa son assiette et fixa le vide.

—Devons nous prévenir Pomfresh que nous avons trouvé une élève blafarde qui a une soudaine perte d'appétit ? lança Drago sarcastique.

Tous les élèves à proximité explosèrent de rire, Millicent se leva de table en pleurnichant et courut vers la sortie.

Après le repas, Hermione s'était précipitée directement vers l'infirmerie, elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle détestait rester dans cette ignorance. L'infirmière l'accueillit froidement. Lorsque Hermione l'interrogea sur la façon dont la contagion se répandait, l'infirmière lui répondit qu'elle n'avait guère le temps de bavarder avec elle et qu'elle avait des patients qui nécessitaient des soins. Elle était ensuite partie dans son bureau, sans oublier de la congédier de son sanctuaire au préalable. Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit de voir Harry de toutes manières étant donné qu'il était en quarantaine, mais elle espérait qu'il aille bien tout de même.

Harry bien loin de ces inquiétudes dormait paisiblement à deux pas de Pansy Parkinson. Pucey ronflait bruyamment ce qui n'empêchait pas les deux autres de dormir vu dans l'état où ils se trouvaient.

Le samedi matin commença pour les trois élèves en isolement dans un flou intersidéral. Pucey ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait là. Harry et Pansy qui n'avaient pas vraiment émergé depuis leur arrivée, comprirent qu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie quand Pomfresh leur fit ingurgiter une potion de mauvais goût. Pansy faillit vomir. La potion avait eu tout de même pour effet de les sortir un peu de leur torpeur. Pucey s'était assis mollement sur son lit appuyé contre son oreiller.

—Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là Pansy ? avait-il demandé d'une voix faible.

—La même chose que toi Pucey, je dors ! répliqua-t-elle avec le semblant d'énergie qui lui restait.

Pour autre réponse, elle ferma les yeux et mit les draps sur sa tête. Harry avait assisté à ce bref échange sans rien dire. D'une part, il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec eux et d'autre part il n'en avait nullement la force. Une partie de lui se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient tous les trois dans cette pièce. Il savait qu'ils devaient probablement être malades, mais il ne put guère approfondir le sujet quand ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent et que le sommeil l'appela à lui une nouvelle fois.

Au moment de l'heure du midi, Pomfresh leur seule visiteuse rentra dans la pièce pour leur servir un peu de nourriture. Elle les aida un par un à ingurgiter un peu de soupe, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant la force de tenir une simple cuillère.

Le soir, Pucey parvint à manger seul sa soupe avec difficulté. Pansy avait décidé de continuer à dormir coûte que coûte et Harry s'était laissé faire. Il avait voulu poser une question à l'infirmière, ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes une nouvelle fois pour prendre une autre lampée, mais le son de sa voix l'avait abandonné. Sa volonté n'avait pas assez forte et il s'était rendormi.

L'infirmière songea qu'ils avaient attrapé un virus assez coriace. Elle avait rarement vu des patients dans un tel état de léthargie. Elle éteignit la lumière et songea que le lendemain elle devrait prévenir les parents de leur état. Elle fit signe à l'elfe de bien nettoyer la vaisselle, après tout elle ne voulait pas d'autres contaminés, trois ça suffisait.

Le dimanche fut aussi laborieux pour les trois malades, ce n'est que le lundi que leur état sembla s'améliorer légèrement. Pansy était assise dans son lit, le teint toujours terne. Elle tremblait de froid, Pomfresh lui remit une couverture sur son lit. Pucey était parvenu à se lever et à prendre une douche chaude, il s'était tout de suite recouché par la suite et s'était rendormi. Harry quant à lui avait demandé à Pomfresh ce qu'ils avaient comme maladie.

—Vous êtes atteints tous les trois d'une mononucléose sorcière.

—Une quoi ? avait interrogé Pansy à côté.

—Je pourrai sortir dans combien de temps ? avait aussitôt demandé Harry.

—La mononucléose est une maladie qui dure quelques semaines parfois des mois chez certaines personnes. Vous êtes en isolement car elle est contagieuse.

Ils étaient tous les deux éberlués.

—Des mois, annonça Harry faiblement.

—Et vous n'avez pas peur de l'attraper ? questionna Pansy.

—Non, je n'ai pas la moindre inquiétude à ce sujet, déclara-t-elle, en souriant.

Elle sortit de la pièce sur ces quelques mots.

Harry se replongea sous ses draps qui semblaient froids maintenant et ne voulut pas s'attarder plus longuement sur cette discussion, après tout s'il en avait pour des semaines, il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard, oui beaucoup plus tard, car là tout de suite il voulait encore dormir.

Le mardi matin, Harry atteignit la douche avec difficulté, mais il se sentait si sale qu'il y avait mis ses dernières forces. Pansy l'avait regardé en souriant. Qu'il paraissait empoté le balafré. Son sourire croisa celui de Pucey qui lui lisait. Il pouvait lire pendant au moins une heure avant que son mal de tête ne réapparaisse. Il s'ennuyait ferme dans cette pièce et avoir pour seule compagnie deux marmottes, c'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Alors, il rendit à Pansy son sourire, elle avait le teint jaune et les cheveux désordonnés, mais il savait qu'elle était belle malgré tout. C'était son ex petit-amie, enfin s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Ils avaient entretenu quelques séances de bécotage dans les couloirs sombres du château pendant environ deux semaines et elle l'avait laissé tomber sans la moindre explication. En repensant à cela, il lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Pansy pensa que Pucey était franchement lunatique, il souriait et la seconde d'après il la regardait d'une façon détestable. Pourquoi s'était-elle entichée de lui des semaines plus tôt ?

Si, elle s'en rappelait, elle l'avait trouvé plutôt beau garçon dans sa tenue de Quidditch quand il était revenu de l'entrainement en sueur. Elle l'avait même trouvé carrément sexy. Elle se rappelait l'avoir admiré d'une façon gourde pendant des jours sans oser lui adresser la parole. Il était plus vieux qu'elle et elle aimait les hommes plus matures. Ceux de son âge étaient des imbéciles. Elle se souvenait l'avoir regardé lorsqu'il lisait, car le jeune homme était studieux et il avait une expression si adorable quand il bouquinait. Oui elle avait adoré le reluquer dans la salle commune. Puis un jour, il était venu lui parler dans ce couloir qui menait à la grande salle. Elle se rappelait avoir eu si chaud tout à coup qu'elle en avait bégayé comme une idiote. Il était beau, intelligent, torride et il venait lui parler à elle, elle Pansy Parkinson. Elle avait cru s'évanouir. Elle en avait émis des gloussements ensuite avec ses copines. Qu'elle avait été stupide ! Elle se souvenait de leur premier baiser échangé dans le couloir du troisième étage qui menait à la salle des trophées. Ils s'étaient cachés et elle lui avait sauté dessus, oui carrément elle avait osé, mais les regards du jeune homme sur elle n'étaient qu'un appel au délit. Bons sangs ce que ça avait été bon ! Tous les deux ne parlaient pas beaucoup, les hormones adolescentes... Puis au bout de quelques jours, elle avait commencé à en avoir assez d'Adrian et l'avait laissé choir dans un couloir après le repas du midi. Si ça avait torride au début et passionnel, au bout d'une semaine déjà, c'était devenu une routine et c'était beaucoup moins agréable. Il commençait à la tripoter où elle ne voulait pas et à se montrer un peu trop insistant à son goût. Elle l'avait bien cherché sans doute, après tout elle lui avait si souvent bondi dessus dans les couloirs et s'était montrée bien entreprenante la plupart du temps. Cependant elle avait rapidement calmé ses ardeurs masculines et l'avait largué grâce à quelques mots qui disaient grosso modo qu'elle en avait assez de lui et que c'était fini entre eux.

Harry sortit de la douche avec difficulté, il se tint à la porte qui donnait sur la chambre. Pansy le regardait encore. Pansy examinait le jeune homme qui était complètement débraillé, la tête drôlement terne, les mains tremblantes, les pas hésitants, malgré cela ce qu'elle observait vraiment, c'était les cheveux de Potter qui dégoulinaient d'une eau ruisselante contre son cou. Il parvint à secouer sa tête légèrement et là Pansy détourna les yeux.

Bons sangs, il avait une tête de zombie et en avait même la démarche et pourtant qu'est-ce qu'elle l'avait trouvé beau à cet instant. C'était Potter par Serpentard Salazar, il fallait calmer ses hormones en folie.

Harry s'affala sur son lit d'une manière presque indécente. Il ne prêta pas attention à ses deux camarades qui l'observaient bizarrement.

L'après-midi, Pansy qui commençait à reprendre quelques forces réclama elle aussi quelques livres histoire de s'occuper. Pas qu'elle aimait spécialement lire, mais elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Elle ne voulait pas discuter avec Pucey qui ne cessait de jeter des regards vers elle, à un moment il était presque sympathique et la minute d'après il était cet ignoble personnage qu'elle exécrait. Et il y avait Potter, bien sûr avec lui elle ne voulait échanger aucun mot. Lui, il dormait, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se rétablir. Il ne mettait aucune énergie à cela alors qu'elle s'efforçait de rester éveillée, après tout, elle n'allait pas passer des semaines à dormir et laisser la maladie gagner. Quelle perte de temps, elle vaincrait ce stupide virus qui la bloquait ici avec ces deux énergumènes.

Le soir, Harry se fit réveiller par le froid, il s'était endormi le matin même après la douche et n'avait pas pris la peine de poser des couvertures sur lui. Cependant, Pomfresh l'avait fait partiellement et il était gelé. Il se releva de son lit et s'aperçut qu'il tenait debout. Il décida de marcher un peu. Il avait les jambes engourdies par l'inactivité de ces derniers jours. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était là ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Il ne savait plus quel jour il était. Lorsque Pomfresh débarqua, elle fut ravie de voir qu'il allait un peu mieux mais le somma quand même de se rallonger un peu.

Ce soir-là, ils mangèrent tous les trois seuls leur plateau de repas. Une soupe et du porridge, voilà qui donnait rudement envie. L'infirmière était sortie et le silence régnait. On n'entendait que le raclement des cuillères contre les bols. Un silence que Harry n'aimait pas du tout. Il décida de le briser, même s'ils étaient des Serpentard, il avait le droit d'avoir un semblant de conversation avec eux, après tout il avait failli être un des leurs.

—Vous savez comment on attrape cette mononucléose ? demanda-t-il innocemment, après avoir fini sa soupe.

Les deux autres sursautèrent. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne réponde.

—Aucune idée, répliqua toutefois Adrian.

—Moi ce qui m'étonne, commença Pansy, tout à coup enhardie par le fait qu'ils prennent la parole. Si c'est aussi contagieux que ça, pourquoi on est que trois à l'avoir attrapée ?

—C'est vrai, admit Harry, en triturant son cou.

—J'aurais dû lui demander un bouquin là-dessus, déclara-t-elle soudain, comme si elle avait eu une illumination.

Elle regarda d'un air fade les deux livres sur sa table de chevet qu'elle n'avait ouverts que brièvement.

—Je demanderai demain à l'infirmière, annonça Adrian.

—Elle a quand même dit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de l'attraper, continua Harry.

—Ah oui c'est vrai, étrange tout de même.

Adrian acquiesça.

Cette étonnante trêve entre les trois compères ne sembla s'appliquer qu'en ce qui concerne le sujet de la maladie. Ils n'avaient pas osé discuter d'autre chose.

* * *

La suite probablement demain. Merci de votre lecture.


	3. Elixirs

Au risque de vous décevoir, le mystère de la maladie qui n'en était pas vraiment un vu le titre de la fic ^^, va être dévoilé à l'intérieur de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**3\. Elixirs**

Pomfresh était ravie de voir que ses malades semblaient récupérer et contente qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'autres cas. Elle entra dans la salle d'isolement avec un plateau, Pansy lui demanda le jour qu'il était et cette dernière sembla ravie un instant d'échapper à un horrible mercredi.

—Comment avons-nous attrapé ce sale virus ? interrogea Adrian tout à coup en fixant l'infirmière.

—La mononucléose sorcière ne s'attrape pas par l'air en tout cas. Je suis étonnée que vous ne l'ayez pas demandé plus tôt.

—Comment alors ? rajouta Harry curieux.

L'infirmière sembla tout à coup un peu gênée mais reprit tout de même :

—Elle s'attrape par la salive, chez les moldus une maladie tout à fait semblable s'appelle d'ailleurs « la maladie du baiser ». Elle s'attrape par de la vaisselle mal lavée, par des postillons dans de rares cas ou par l'échange comme je viens de vous le dire d'un baiser.

—Quoi ! crièrent-ils au même moment.

L'infirmière sortit sur ces mots.

—Pucey je vais te tuer ! hurla Pansy.

Elle avait tout à coup repris toute la force nécessaire pour venir l'étrangler. Harry assista à la scène impuissant. Parkinson s'était levée telle une furie et s'était précipitée sur le lit de Pucey et lui avait mis une claque magistrale.

—Qui te dit que c'est moi qui te l'aie transmis ? Pansy ! se leva aussitôt Adrian.

—Moi je n'ai échangé ma salive qu'avec toi ! Goujat !

—Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là sale trainée ?

—Oh vu ton esprit de sale pervers, tu as bien dû batifoler avec plusieurs filles avant moi !

—C'est toi qui dis ça ! C'est toi qui n'arrêtais pas de me sauter dessus !

Elle lui remit une gifle sur l'autre joue.

—Parkinson ! Tu es la seule fille que j'aie embrassé ces derniers temps ! Et toi as-tu embrassé d'autres garçons? Potter d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi pas ? Avec tes allures de sainte-ni-touche !

—Potter ! Tu es malade ou quoi, tu l'as bien regardé ? Et qui est-ce qui a été malade le premier de nous deux Pucey ? Ce n'est pas moi, mais bien toi ! Tu m'as transmis cette saloperie, tu vas me le payer !

Pomfresh débarqua dans la chambre brusquement.

—Jeunes gens ! Cessez d'hurler ! Retournez dans votre lit Mademoiselle Parkinson !

Pansy s'aperçut bien vite en se dirigeant vers son lit qu'elle était éreintée. Elle avait bien mis toute son énergie dans cette dispute. Elle prit sa baguette, la posa sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Adrian Pucey fit de même.

Harry éberlué par la scène qui venait de se jouer devant lui n'osa pas demander à l'infirmière de lui prêter un bouquin. Il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir. La maladie du baiser. Mais comment diable avait-il attrapé ce truc ? Lui qui ne pouvait se vanter de n'avoir embrassé qu'une seule fille l'année dernière du nom de Cho. Et c'était clair qu'il n'avait ni échangé un baiser avec cette brute d'Adrian Pucey, ni avec cette sale peste de Pansy Parkinson. De la vaisselle mal lavée avait-elle dit dans de rares cas. Cela lui sembla pourtant hautement improbable, mais il préférait néanmoins cette explication. Celle des postillons était d'emblée à écarter, il ne parlait jamais avec des Serpentard surtout pas avec ces deux-là. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir échangé des insultes avec Pucey sauf pendant des matchs de Quidditch l'an dernier, mais là une maladie qui incubait si longtemps c'était impossible. Il voulait bien avouer qu'il avait partagé quelques incivilités avec Parkinson depuis le début de l'année, mais de là à s'envoyer des postillons, il y avait une marge. Après tout, il n'y connaissait rien en médecine. Il tenta de penser à autre chose.

Une fois sa rage passée et quelques instants à fermer les yeux. Pansy prit le bol de Porridge sur sa table de chevet et mangea. Elle jeta un regard vers sa droite, Potter ne dormait pas. Il avait l'air dans ses pensées. Elle souffla en inspectant cette fois-ci dans la direction de Pucey. Ce sale type dormait apparemment ou faisait semblant pour ne pas se disputer avec elle.

Elle qui l'avait trouvé si craquant et gentil, elle le trouvait à présent ingrat et écœurant. Elle devait faire la tête qui allait avec ces constatations car Potter la dévisageait à présent d'une drôle de façon.

—Ote-moi d'un doute Parkinson, déclara-t-il. Nous ne nous sommes jamais embrassés ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle éclata de rire.

—Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être amusant Potter.

—Je pensais bien aussi que je m'en rappellerais si j'avais embrassé une fille comme toi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

—Bien sûr que tu t'en souviendrais Potter !

Il lui fit un sourire timide en se demandant quand même comment il avait pu attraper cette cochonnerie. Elle semblait avoir suivi l'acheminement de ses pensées.

—Comme tu l'auras sans doute compris Potter, Pucey m'a transmis ce virus et je n'ai pas le moindre doute là-dessus, annonça-t-elle, en jetant un regard mauvais vers le lit d'en face. Même si Pucey dit la vérité et qu'il n'a embrassé personne, il a bien attrapé ça quelque part, je ne peux pas croire que cette maladie ne se répande que par un baiser. Ça arrive parfois d'avoir des elfes de maison crasseux.

Si Hermione l'avait entendue, elle se serait sûrement mise en colère. Il pensa ainsi à Kreattur l'elfe de maison qui désormais lui appartenait d'après Dumbledore et songea qu'effectivement l'elfe n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une fée du logis.

Soudain Pansy se revit des semaines en arrière. Elle sortait encore plus au moins avec Adrian à l'époque. Pour avoir des échanges de salive, il y en avait eu et pas qu'un peu. Elle s'essuya la bouche en y repensant. Elle était ce soir-là, comme tous les autres soirs auparavant, dans les bras de Pucey qui lui faisait des trucs divinement bons. Ils étaient dans un petit renfoncement à proximité de leur salle commune et ça faisait un moment que cela durait. Il y avait une telle attraction entre eux qu'aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir arrêter. Puis il y avait eu ce bruit de raclement de gorge. Ils s'étaient détachés l'un de l'autre et avaient vu Slughorn leur professeur de potions qui les avait surpris après le couvre-feu. Un peu gêné, il déclara qu'il voulait bien taire ce qu'il avait vu à leur directeur de maison nommé Rogue, mais qu'ils devraient en échange assurer le service pour son club, un soir de fête. Le ridicule club Slug. Ils avaient été obligés d'accepter. Faire le service lors d'une petite sauterie entre privilégiés, une bassesse que Pansy n'était pas prête d'oublier, mais elle envisageait pire comme punition si cela avait été Rogue.

Elle avait donc fait le service à tous ces imbéciles avec Adrian avec qui elle ne sortait plus. Cela avait été très humiliant de servir les petits fours, et la boisson, surtout quand il s'agissait des élèves des autres maisons, qui bien entendu ne se cachaient pas pour se moquer d'elle. Elle regretta presque une bonne vieille punition de Rogue. Puis elle avait vu Potter qui riait avec Granger et la rousse. Il l'avait regardée avec dégout, il avait levé la main pour qu'elle approche avec son plateau « d'amuses bouches » et il ne l'avait même pas remercié ce goujat, il avait continué à écouter Weasley fille. Elle avait détesté ce moment. Servir une sang de bourbe, une traite à son sang et le survivant tout en même temps. Elle avait haï Potter encore plus si c'était possible. Elle voulait se venger de cette humiliation que le maudit brun lui avait fait subir. Quand ce fut le moment de servir à boire, elle cracha dans un verre et avec toute l'amabilité dont elle pouvait faire preuve, elle s'était dirigée vers Potter et McLaggen. Elle avait filé le breuvage à Potter sans qu'il ne demande rien et il avait accepté un peu par dépit. Parce qu'elle le voyait bien, il avait l'air clairement ennuyé d'être avec l'autre garçon qui ne cessait de se vanter. Potter ne saurait jamais ce qui était contenu dans ce verre mais elle, elle le savait et c'en était presque jouissif. C'était mieux que de lui cracher à la figure.

Par Serpentard se dit-elle, si ce geste incontrôlable qu'elle avait eu des semaines auparavant avait amené Potter dans cette salle de l'infirmerie. Le destin la punissait de son geste certainement. A présent, elle se demandait bien ce qui lui avait pris ce soir-là pour cracher dans la boisson à Potter. Il l'avait cherché après tout. C'était vrai qu'elle était un peu énervée le soir de la petite sauterie de Slughorn, elle avait largué quelques heures auparavant ce pervers de Pucey et elle avait dû éviter tous ses regards interrogateurs. Elle avait dû s'abaisser à faire le service à tous ses camarades et se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise avec ça. Après tout, tant pis pour Potter s'il était malade à cause d'elle. Il le méritait juste à cause de son ignoble cicatrice, de sa popularité abjecte, de son courage à deux balles, oui il méritait ça juste pour être en vie. Alors même si elle devait le supporter des semaines dans cette infirmerie, elle ne voulait rien regretter.

Dans les jours qui suivirent Pansy se garda bien de dire à Potter qu'elle pensait avoir l'explication du pourquoi il était malade. Jamais elle ne lui dirait. Depuis qu'elle s'était disputée avec Adrian, elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Le garçon non plus. Parfois, elle avait surpris les deux garçons en train de discuter de Quidditch. Ils riaient souvent. C'était le seul autre sujet de conversation qui ne provoquait pas d'éclats de voix entre les deux garçons. Quand ils parlaient, c'était soit de sport, soit de cette fichue situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Cela réduisait fortement le champ des discussions. Pansy ne s'immisçait jamais, déjà elle détestait parler de sport. Elle aimait assister aux matchs de Quidditch surtout pour admirer de beaux joueurs, mais de là à en débattre pendant des heures, il ne fallait pas pousser. Puis elle ne voulait pas parler avec Adrian et encore moins avec Potter, elle avait trop peur de se trahir. Il était détestable de toute manière. Vraiment c'était un garçon ridiculement idiot. Elle évitait de l'admirer à présent quand il sortait de sa douche et tout était parfait.

Pansy avait entrepris de continuer les cours malgré tout. Si elle était enfermée ici pour éviter de postillonner sur ses camarades ou leur faire du bouche à bouche, elle pouvait néanmoins continuer à étudier. Daphné lui fournissait les derniers devoirs et les cours par l'intermédiaire de Pomfresh et sans rien demander, Potter avait eu le droit à tous les parchemins de Granger. Il ne pouvait décemment pas arrêter d'étudier pour sa sixième année malgré cette maladie. C'était sûrement ce que Miss-je-sais-tout avait pensé en lui refilant ce gros paquet de parchemins et de livres.

Harry avait été dégouté de devoir s'instruire malgré lui, mais après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il était débordé. Il s'ennuyait à mourir quand il ne dormait pas ou qu'il n'avait pas ces foutues migraines.

—Eteignez la lumière bons sangs ! avait-il crié ce jour-là.

C'était le samedi après-midi, Pansy et Adrian travaillaient tranquillement sur leur lit.

Harry avait eu un mal de tête fulgurant qui l'avait forcé à fermer les yeux. D'un accord tacite, Pansy et Adrian s'étaient concertés par coups d'œil et la jeune fille avait éteint la lumière. Ils comprenaient mieux que quiconque ce que c'était d'avoir ces foutues migraines insoutenables. Ils y avaient le droit tous les trois régulièrement.

Pansy continua à lire grâce à la lumière de sa baguette tandis que Pucey décida de dormir un peu.

—Merci, avait dit Harry une heure plus tard.

Seule Pansy l'avait entendu. Il pouvait dire merci ce nigaud, c'était à retenir. Il s'était levé et était parti dans la salle de bain.

La lumière se ralluma, c'était l'infirmière qui apportait le diner et les potions. C'était devenu un rituel trois fois par jour. Pomfresh avait l'impression depuis plus d'une semaine de passer sa vie à concocter des potions.

—Potter en voudra certainement une pour la migraine, prononça Pansy, en jetant un œil vers la salle de bain.

—Je vais vous en apporter aussi au cas où, répondit l'infirmière.

—Merci, annonça Harry, en sortant de la salle de bain.

Pansy ne sut pas si le remerciement lui était adressé à elle ou à l'infirmière, mais Potter savait vraiment prononcer ce mot, étonnant. Elle se sentit tout à coup un peu coupable et un peu amère aussi. Puis juste un peu flattée, mais vraiment juste un peu.

Harry et Pansy ne se parlaient quasiment jamais, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de s'observer pendant de longs moments. Ils ne connaissaient pas à vrai dire et ils étaient dans la même galère, pourquoi s'entêtaient-ils à quasiment s'ignorer du matin au soir ?

—Parkinson ?

—Oui Potter.

—Tu as compris le dernier cours de potions ? sollicita-t-il, en contemplant le long parchemin que Hermione lui avait écrit de manière minuscule.

—Oui Potter.

Un blanc s'ensuivit, Harry ne savait pas comment lui demander de l'aide. Elle ne faisait rien dans ce sens non plus. Elle faisait semblant d'ignorer ses regards et d'ignorer ce que sa question impliquait.

—Parkinson ?

—Oui Potter.

—Tu ne pourrais pas… comment dire… tu ne pourrais pas me l'expliquer ?

—J'essayerai de ne pas te l'expliquer en bégayant, répliqua-t-elle sarcastique.

Sur ces quelques mots, elle dégagea les parchemins et les livres de son lit et les mit sur une pile sur sa table de nuit. Cela indiquait clairement qu'elle l'invitait à venir à côté de lui. Harry redressa ses lunettes sur son nez et se leva doucement pour être sûr de bien comprendre le geste de Pansy Parkinson.

Adrian Pucey le nez dans ses propres devoirs, releva quand même les yeux pour observer le petit manège qui se déroulait devant lui.

Harry s'assit tout au bord du lit par peur de la promiscuité. Après tout, Pansy ne portait qu'en tout et pour tout un fin pyjama. Il faisait une de ces chaleurs dans la pièce depuis que Dumbledore avait décrété qu'il ne fallait pas les laisser grelotter. Par habitude, Harry frotta sa cicatrice un peu gêné d'être sur le lit de la jeune fille. Il n'avait jamais été convié à s'installer sur un lit d'une jeune demoiselle. Elle l'observa un moment.

—Bon Potter tu veux que je t'explique oui ou non ? Rapproche-toi ! lança-t-elle d'une manière plutôt tendue.

Il se mit alors à côté d'elle, vraiment à côté, car il pouvait sentir son coude contre le sien.

—Tu veux savoir quoi pour commencer ?

—A quoi ça sert les élixirs éternels ?

—Potter c'est le sujet du devoir ! Tu ne veux pas que je l'écrive pour toi quand même !

Harry se sentit un peu honteux et idiot.

—J'ai toujours été nul en potion, tu le sais bien.

—Comment ne pas le remarquer ! dit-elle, en souriant.

Elle songea à toutes les potions ratées que Harry rendait en fin de cours.

—Tu as déjà fait ton devoir ? ajouta-t-il pour ignorer son rire.

—Oui le mien est fait, mais je ne m'appelle pas Granger, je ne vais pas te filer mon devoir pour que tu recopies bêtement ce qu'il y a d'écrit ! Tu rêves !

—Mais je ne fais jamais ça !

—Potter !

—Assez rarement bien sûr et comment sais-tu ça d'abord ?

—Pas besoin d'être Trelawney, bon je vais t'expliquer en gros en quoi ça consiste, mais tu devras faire des recherches dans le bouquin tout seul !

Elle joignit le geste à la parole en lui filant un livre assez épais sur les potions.

Harry était mystérieusement resté sur le lit de Pansy pour étudier le livre. Il aurait très bien pu retourner dans le sien, mais cela n'avait apparemment pas non plus gêné la jeune femme. Ils avaient réussi à maintenir une entente à peu près cordiale pendant les explications que Pansy lui avait données. Harry n'avait pas bronché même quand il n'y comprenait rien du tout.

—Parkinson, peux-tu me réexpliquer l'intérêt de la bile de Tatou ? demanda Harry en tenant sa plume au-dessus de son parchemin.

—Potter tu es idiot ou tu en fais exprès ?

—Non je n'en ai fait pas exprès, râla-t-il.

—Je t'ai dit que justement la bile de tatou était inutile ! cria-t-elle un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

—Très bien.

Il écrivit sur son parchemin « la bile de tatou est inutile dans la confection… ».

Pansy regarda l'écriture de Potter qui était toute aussi mauvaise que son devoir.

—Pourquoi écris-tu ça sur ton parchemin ? lança-t-elle en le fixant de travers.

—Tu ne viens pas de me dire que…

—Tu es vraiment abruti, le coupa-t-elle en soufflant. Tu ne te demandes pas l'intérêt d'écrire cette chose sur ton devoir ?

—Si rajouter de la longueur à ce devoir, répondit Harry de façon tout à fait calme.

—Tu écris toujours des trucs sans aucun intérêt pour que tes parchemins aient la longueur demandée ? demanda-t-elle en relevant sa lèvre supérieure, pour bien signifier son agacement.

—C'est un peu comme ça que je procède habituellement en potion, déclara-t-il fatigué.

—Dégage de mon lit tout de suite espèce de crétin ! Je viens de perdre plus d'une heure à t'expliquer tout sur le sujet pour rien, brailla-t-elle.

Harry se leva rapidement et balança le livre de potions sur le lit de Pansy qui s'en offusqua.

—Quelle belle perte de temps ! Ne t'avise pas de me redemander de l'aide pour tes devoirs Potter. J'ai bien été stupide d'accepter de t'aider ! déclara-t-elle, en rangeant ses affaires.

—C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait aussi ! répliqua Harry hargneux.

—Tu dis que je suis stupide ?

—C'est toi qui l'as dit Parkinson !

—Non mais tu as confirmé, ce qui est bien pire !

Elle émit un grognement rageur et posa ses parchemins par terre. Elle agrippa sa baguette, la posa sous son oreiller et elle se jeta sous ses couvertures. Perdre du temps avec Potter l'avait épuisée mentalement et physiquement.

Adrian Pucey lui riait sur son lit, la petite scène à laquelle il avait assisté avait été fort plaisante.

* * *

Merci à vous de me suivre! N'hésitez pas à vous manifester, j'accepte même les critiques négatives, tant que ça reste constructif, ça me permet de progresser. Je répondrai à tous les commentaires, promis! :)


	4. Vérité?

**Je me souviens m'être bien amusée à l'écrire ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il ne parte pas trop dans tous les sens.**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**4\. Vérité?**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Pansy et Harry étaient en quarantaine avec Adrian. Le temps était vraiment très long. Harry se sentait mieux. Bon, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'irait pas faire le tour du terrain de Quidditch en balai ou qu'il ne ferait pas une nuit blanche, mais il se sentait quand même plus en forme.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Pomfresh s'il pouvait sortir et rependre une vie normale, ce que les deux autres espéraient aussi, elle avait répondu par la négative, navrée.

Il y avait de quoi devenir claustrophobe enfermé dans cette pièce. L'infirmière avait annoncé qu'ils étaient toujours contagieux et même s'ils prenaient toutes les précautions pour ne pas postillonner sur leurs camarades, il y avait toujours un risque avec tous les objets qu'ils touchaient.

Harry en avait marre. Il devenait nerveux. Tellement nerveux qu'il en devenait insupportable. Il profitait de la moindre occasion pour se disputer avec Pansy Parkinson. C'était aussi l'occasion de passer le temps. Pansy adorait les joutes verbales, elle avait souvent le dernier mot. Elle se surprit à aimer ça aussi, se disputer avec Potter. Lorsque Potter dormait, il lui était même arrivé de penser à se disputer avec Pucey pour s'entrainer, mais elle ne pouvait pas parler avec Adrian. Elle n'avait pas oublié que c'était lui le sale débauché qui l'avait mise dans cette situation et elle préférait l'ignorer.

Potter et Pucey ne se disputaient jamais, ils faisaient tout pour éviter un seul sujet de conversation les menant à ce problème. Le Quidditch était donc toujours leur sujet favori, ensuite venait la maladie et l'enfer dans lequel ils étaient, le troisième sujet récent était de parler des cours et des professeurs bien entendu. Ca agaçait prodigieusement Pansy de les voir discuter tous les deux. De toutes manières la voix de Pucey l'écœurait au plus haut point et celle de Potter avait le don de la foutre en rogne pendant des heures.

Pansy avait la rancune tenace et elle se félicitait parfois d'avoir craché dans le verre de Potter le jour de la fête de Slughorn, puis parfois elle regrettait amèrement quand elle l'entendait parler avec Adrian.

Cette situation faisait qu'ils étaient tous les trois tendus. Prêts à s'égorger à la moindre occasion. Harry, parce qu'il était en présence de deux Serpentard depuis deux semaines et qu'il était à fleur de peau. Ses amis lui manquaient. Parkinson était agaçante et si égocentrique qu'elle pleurait devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Il l'entendait parfois.

Pansy, parce qu'elle était la seule fille du trio et qu'elle ne supportait ni la vue de son ex petit ami ni sa voix et que pour le cas Potter c'était une autre histoire. Il était juste énervant dans sa façon d'être. Comment des dizaines de filles de l'école pouvaient-elles être en adoration devant cet idiot sans cerveau? Pourquoi cette pauvre fille de Gryffondor essayait de lui faire ingurgiter un philtre d'amour ? Bien sûr, elle était toujours au courant de tous les potins. Comment le monde entier pouvait l'idolâtrer ? Alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de faire ses devoirs tout seul. Comment espérait-il seulement qu'il puisse tuer le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle n'avait pas manqué de lui jeter ce genre de remarques à la figure durant leurs disputes.

Adrian était probablement le moins tendu des trois, même s'il en avait assez lui aussi. Au début cela avait été drôle de voir les deux autres essayer de s'entretuer en braillant, mais ça en était devenu agaçant, parfois même gênant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'assister aux préliminaires d'un amour naissant entre son ex et le survivant. Il en vomirait sa soupe. Puis par-dessus tout, il voulait savoir, Pansy avait-elle réellement embrassé Potter pour qu'il soit lui aussi malade ? Ils cachaient peut-être bien leur jeu après tout.

Pomfresh avait bien compris que ces trois locataires de la chambre d'isolement étaient au bord de la crise de nerf. Aussi, elle leur avait préparé des potions relaxantes. Elle les avait fait passer pour des potions revigorantes et c'était passé comme une lettre à la patte d'un hibou.

Le samedi matin après la prise de potion, elle les avait surpris étonnamment calme pendant le petit déjeuner. La potion avait eu l'effet escompté. Elle en avait assez de les entendre crier à travers le mur. Elle avait d'autres patients à s'occuper, certains venaient juste par curiosité et la questionnaient l'air de rien sur les trois élèves enfermés. Elle n'était pas dupe lorsqu'un certain roux se plaignit de nausées et qu'il demanda sur le ton de la conversation quand son meilleur ami sortirait de cet enfer.

—Vous avez un ami Monsieur Potter qui est presque bon comédien.

Elle lui tendit un parchemin.

—Il m'a supplié de vous faire passer ceci.

Ron lui avait écrit une lettre. Depuis la veille au soir, il était dans une certaine béatitude. Une sorte de plénitude totale dans laquelle rien ni personne ne pouvait entrer. A peine comprit-il les mots de l'infirmière, mais Ron lui avait écrit. Il posa la lettre et ne la lut pas. Tout lui semblait beau et parfait. Même les nuages gris du dehors lui semblèrent une chose merveilleuse. Même Pansy Parkinson paraissait magnifique avec ses mèches blondes qui atterrissaient sur ses joues d'une manière somptueuse et délicate.

Quand l'infirmière sortit, elle se dit qu'elle avait un peu trop forcé sur la dose. Ils semblaient tous les trois groggy.

Pansy se sentait bien. Réellement si bien qu'elle en aurait fait du yoga. Elle regarda gentiment Potter qui lui rendit son sourire. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de Pucey et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il était vraiment beau ce garçon et il embrassait si bien. Cela lui manquait.

Celui-ci tout d'abord surprit se poussa un peu pour lui laisser de la place. Il l'embrassa et elle lui rendit son baiser. Ils se sentirent si bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils se croyaient revenus des semaines en arrière. Elle le serra contre lui et ils s'endormirent.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il avait l'esprit un peu brouillé, les pensées un peu dans le flou de ce qu'il avait fait toute la journée car oui apparemment c'était le soir, il le voyait à travers la fenêtre scellée. Il se redressa, mit ses lunettes et il vit le bout de parchemin sur la table de nuit. Le souvenir de la lettre de Ron lui revint en mémoire. Comment avait-il pu oublier et ne pas la lire ?

_C__**her Harry,**_

**_J'espère que tu vas bien. Cela fait deux semaines que tu es enfermé ici et Hermione et moi ne savons même pas si tu peux lire ces quelques lignes étant donné qu'on ignore dans quel état tu te trouves. Malgré nos tentatives auprès des professeurs et de l'infirmière, ils ne veulent pas trop nous donner des nouvelles. D'après leurs dires, tu vas bien, mais comment en être sûr ?_**

**_Pour nous tout va bien dans la tour et nous attendons ton retour avec impatience. Le match contre les Serdaigle est bientôt et j'espère que tu seras là pour les laminer._**

**_Espérant que tu as su rabattre leur bouche aux Serpentard, bien à toi._**

**_Ron et Hermione._**

Harry sut reconnaitre la touche « Hermione ». Il aimerait leur répondre et se promit de demander à l'infirmière de leur faire passer une réponse. Bien que Hermione lui transmette tous ses devoirs, elle ne lui avait cependant jamais adressé de lettre et il fut heureux d'en avoir une. Harry sentit une bouffée de bonheur l'envahir. Il se leva. A sa gauche, Parkinson n'était pas dans son lit. Si elle était encore dans la salle de bain alors qu'il voulait s'y rendre…

Il vérifia en direction du lit de Pucey pour voir si celui-ci dormait, et ce qu'il vit lui aurait faire sortir les yeux des orbites. Parkinson était dans le lit du garçon. La blonde était dans les bras de Pucey. Ils avaient l'air plutôt bien là tous les deux. Cette image écœura Harry. Eux qui ne se parlaient jamais s'étaient remis ensemble sous son nez. Il se dirigea précipitamment dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau sur son visage pour essayer de chasser cette image de son esprit.

Lorsque Pansy se réveilla, elle avait un goût amer sur la langue. Elle se sentait confuse. Elle ouvrit cependant les yeux quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Par merlin! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici dans ce lit ? De vagues souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Par Serpentard et Merlin réunis, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir dans ce lit ? Et d'embrasser Adrian. Elle essaya de se redresser rapidement et quand elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme semblait la retenir prisonnière, elle lui poussa avec force le torse et il tomba du lit. Ce fut ainsi que Adrian Pucey se réveilla à son tour avec un mal de tête fulgurant. Il était au sol. Il était tombé de son lit. Il se releva avec difficulté en se frottant les yeux puis le crâne. Pansy était là, furibonde, les mains sur les hanches.

—Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait sale pervers ?

Elle se redressa et se mit debout sur le lit pour être plus grande que lui.

—Hein ? fut la seule réponse qu'il parvint à exprimer.

—Pucey, je te le redemande une dernière fois ! Pourquoi étais-je dans ton lit, dans tes bras ?

—Quoi ?

—Tu as le cerveau aussi gros que celui de Potter ou quoi ?!

— Pourquoi étais-tu dans mon lit, serait une question plus appropriée, tu ne trouves pas ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils réussirent à rassembler leurs pensées et à se souvenir exactement ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

—Pourquoi suis-je venue dans ton lit, Pucey ? cria-t-elle cette fois, en le martelant de coups de poing.

Elle était descendue du lit et le frappait sur le thorax.

—Oui c'est bien cela la question Pansy, pourquoi es-tu venue dans mon lit ? lança-t-il, en la repoussant en vain.

—Et pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire ? Tu m'as lancé un sort, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-elle, en pleurnichant.

—Si je puis me permettre, déclara Harry, en entrant la pièce. Je ne me souviens pas bien non plus de ma journée.

Il se dirigea vers son lit.

—De quoi je me mêle Potter ? hurla Pansy.

Elle s'avança rapidement vers lui et lui lança un regard furieux.

—Si tu pouvais éviter de me frapper aussi Parkinson, ça m'arrangerait ! répliqua-t-il.

Il était sûr que ça aurait été la prochaine étape de la jeune femme.

—Je pensais les Serpentard intelligents, mais apparemment cela est une légende ! rajouta-t-il.

—Potter ! Tu mériterais amplement une bonne gifle si tu veux mon avis.

—Je n'ai nullement besoin de ton avis, je vous partageais juste le mien. On a tous les trois de brefs souvenirs de cette journée et pour moi ce n'est pas un hasard.

—POMFRESH ! beugla Pansy au bord la crise de nerf.

Derrière le mur, l'infirmière était attristée de les entendre à nouveau hurler. Les cris avaient cessé une journée, cela n'était que trop peu, mais elle avait dans l'idée qu'ils refuseraient de boire une autre potion relaxante et c'était vraiment dommage.

Tacitement le lendemain, ils firent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille. Pansy avait juste salué l'infirmière un peu plus froidement que d'habitude, mais elle n'avait rien dit de plus. Harry avait demandé à Pomfresh discrètement si elle pouvait passer la réponse de la lettre à Ron. Elle avait accepté peut-être un peu par culpabilité.

Harry s'était endormi en revoyant Parkinson dans les bras de Pucey. Cela avait été un choc, même s'il savait désormais que cela avait été contre leur gré qu'ils avaient agi ainsi, du moins ils n'en avaient pas eu pleinement conscience. Un regain de nostalgie certainement. Il voulait déloger cette image de son esprit mais il n'y parvenait pas. Pas que cela le gêne personnellement s'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, or cela l'avait troublé sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Puis il ne voulait certainement pas être enfermé avec un couple, qui plus est de Serpentard.

Le dimanche se passa dans un calme inattendu. Aucun des trois n'avait prononcé un seul mot après les passages de Pomfresh. Chacun gardait en mémoire le souvenir de la veille et même si Harry n'avait rien fait de gênant, contrairement aux deux autres, il voulait éviter d'y penser.

Le lundi sembla prendre le même chemin, mais tout à coup, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, Adrian brisa la glace.

—On pourrait peut-être essayer de s'occuper autrement que par nos devoirs ? avait-il tenté la voix un peu enrouée

Pansy releva la tête dubitative, elle semblait être en train de réfléchir. Elle faisait cette tête que Harry connaissait à présent avec ses yeux tournés vers le bas.

—Que proposes-tu ? demanda Harry avant d'attendre la réponse de la jeune fille.

—C'est vrai qu'on s'ennuie ici, ajouta Pansy contre toute attente.

Elle semblait être sur le point de faire amende honorable. Enterrer la hache de guerre avec ses deux compagnons d'infortune.

—Action ou vérité, lança Adrian tout sourire.

—Quoi ! crièrent les deux autres.

—Allez les gars, un peu d'action dans cette chambre ça nous ferait pas de mal et je jure personnellement que ce qui se passera entre ses murs restera entre ses murs, parole de Serpentard.

—Que vaut la parole d'un Serpentard ? interrogea Harry.

—Bien plus que celle d'un Gryffondor ! riposta Pansy.

—Si l'un d'entre nous dévoile une seule chose à notre sortie sur ce qui s'est passé ici, l'autre aura le droit de raconter également une chose, proposa Adrian.

—Ça risque d'être sans fin, annonça Harry.

—Pas si personne ne commence, déclara Adrian, en souriant.

—Effectivement, cela va de soi.

—Et oui Potter, la légende qui dit que les Serpentard sont intelligents est aussi vraie que celle de la chambre des secrets ! rajouta Pansy.

Qu'elle était rancunière, ça c'était une pure vérité pensa Harry.

—Je commence, c'est mon idée n'est-ce pas ?

Ils s'étaient assis tous les trois sur le lit de Pucey. La proximité avec les deux autres Serpentard ne dérangeait pas Harry. Il avait envie de s'amuser un peu.

—Bien vas-y commence !

—On s'arrête à l'arrivée de Pomfresh, déclara Pansy.

Ils étaient tous d'accord, au moins il y aurait une fin au jeu et une fin non déterminée, ce qui était bien mieux.

—D'accord, alors Pansy commençons gentiment, quel est ton deuxième prénom, action ou vérité ?

Au début, les questions restaient assez convenables. As-tu triché à un examen ? Quel est la pire bêtise que tu aies faîtes ? Aucun d'entre eux n'avait choisi « l'action » pour le moment.

Puis vint à nouveau le tour d'Adrian qui voulait corser un peu les questions.

—Pansy ? As-tu déjà embrassé Potter ?

Deux éclats de rire s'élevèrent dans la salle.

—Tu crois vraiment que j'ai embrassé ce crétin ?

Harry ne s'offusqua même pas, il avait l'habitude qu'elle use de tels adjectifs peu sympathiques à son égard.

—Comment a-t-il été contaminé, alors ?

—Adrian ça c'est une autre question, moi je te réponds à la première, non je n'ai pas embrassé Potter.

Adrian la regarda étrangement.

—A moi maintenant, rajouta Pansy. Donc question pour Potter, as-tu embrassé une autre fille que cette Chang ?

—Non aucune, répondit-il en souriant. Pucey, pourquoi veux-tu savoir si Parkinson m'a embrassé, tu es jaloux ?

Harry commençait à s'amuser pendant que Adrian rougissait.

—Action ! déclara-t-il gêné.

Pansy fixa bizarrement Pucey, puis regarda Harry qui était un peu mal à l'aise malgré tout.

Etait-il vraiment jaloux ? Pansy n'y croyait pas. Il ne voulait pas répondre simplement car il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il désirait savoir comment Potter avait été contaminé, voilà tout.

Harry chercha un bon gage à donner à Pucey. C'était difficile dans une salle d'isolement. Rien qui pourrait vraiment lui nuire.

—Est-ce que le gage pourra être réalisé plus tard ? questionna Harry. J'ai une idée mais dans cette salle c'est un peu difficile.

Adrian semblait plus que dubitatif vu que cela le concernait. Pansy était hésitante, après tout, ils étaient tous dans le même bateau, s'ils acceptaient cette fois, ils risquaient tous de se prendre un gage à la sortie de la quarantaine, un qui les ridiculiserait devant toute l'école. Pansy pensa que si elle avait un gage à donner à l'extérieur de ces murs, elle en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs au malheureux. Mais si elle se prenait un gage. Non, elle, elle dirait toujours la vérité.

—Ok, répondit Pansy. Tu le gardes pour plus tard mais tu l'annonces maintenant.

—Je suis d'accord, déclara Adrian peu sûr de lui.

Il avait été tenté d'accepter pour lui aussi humilier les autres, plus que par la peur de son propre gage. Harry se dit que lui n'avait rien à cacher, il ne risquait donc rien. Il sourit alors mystérieusement.

—Lors du prochain match Gryffondor-Serpentard, tu mets un but dans ton propre camp, annonça Harry diabolique.

—Quoi mais tu es fou ! Tu veux me faire virer ?

—Trop tard Adrian tu l'as autorisé, pouffa Pansy.

—Si on sort d'ici là, lança Harry avec sagesse.

—Maigre réconfort, riposta Adrian. Donc Pansy ?

Adrian s'acharnait sur elle, même si Potter lui avait joué un sale tour.

—Chère Pansy, ajouta Pucey sur un ton doucereux bien Serpentard. Sais-tu comment a été contaminé Potter ?

« Oh le vilain » pensa Pansy. Il l'avait bien eue. Elle était coincée, mais pas totalement, sa question n'était pas très ouverte aux réponses.

—Oui je crois que je le sais, annonça-t-elle calmement un peu inquiète cependant.

—Quoi ?! cria Harry furibond.

Il se leva aussitôt en colère.

—Parkinson tu vas me dire immédiatement ce que tu sais !

—Ce n'est pas ton tour Potter, annonça-t-elle.

Elle était en proie à une certaine confusion qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser transparaitre.

—Tout de suite Parkinson, je m'en fiche de ce jeu ! Tu vas me dire maintenant ce que tu sais !

—Potter, elle a raison, le jeu n'est pas terminé, tu as peut-être le moyen de le savoir pendant celui-ci, tenta Adrian avec un plaisir évident.

Il adorait ce qu'il avait déclenché.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre se nommera sans trop de surprise "Action". J'essaie de le publier demain.


	5. Action

**Pansy va-t-elle dévoiler ce qu'elle sait? Vous le saurez dans quelques instants! **

**Place à la suite! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**5\. Action**

Harry fit trois fois le tour de la pièce en réfléchissant. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Elle mentait. Elle faisait toujours tout depuis deux semaines pour le tourmenter et lui casser les pieds. A part si cela était de sa faute à elle, il ne voyait pas. Il parviendrait bien à connaitre la vérité tôt ou tard. Il se réinstalla dans le petit cercle et attendit. Il n'osait plus regarder la blonde.

—Bien, déclara Pansy. Potter, qu'as-tu découvert au ministère ?

Elle avait bien réfléchi à la question, elle voulait le bloquer. Harry était exaspéré, il était tenté de mentir et de dire qu'il n'avait rien découvert. Mais depuis le début, ils avaient été tous les trois honnêtes et même Parkinson l'avait été à la question précédente. Elle aurait très bien pu mentir elle aussi et répondre par la négative et ainsi ne pas prendre de risque. Peut-être avait-elle menti et si c'était vraiment le cas elle était sacrément tordue.

—Action, répondit-il avec regret.

Il pensait n'avoir rien à cacher et c'était faux. Il y avait énormément de trucs qu'il ne devait absolument pas dévoiler, surtout devant eux, deux Serpentard.

Pansy poussa un cri victorieux.

—Ton gage Potter n'est pas pour plus tard, il est pour maintenant et pour une durée indéterminée.

Elle lui faisait presque peur en parlant ainsi. Elle adorait son effet de suspense.

—Tu ne devras jamais me demander ce que je sais à propos de ta contamination !

Elle exultait. Harry poussa un grognement. Elle l'avait coincé. Son seul espoir résidait dans le fait que ce soit Adrian qui interroge Parkinson sur le sujet, après tout il avait bien démontré un peu plus tôt qu'il voulait lui aussi en savoir plus.

Harry mit toutes les chances de son côté et préféra interroger Pucey. Ce dernier pourrait ainsi questionner Parkinson et le tour était joué, il aurait la vérité de gré ou de force.

Pucey était euphorique.

—Pucey, es-tu toujours amoureux de Parkinson ? demanda Harry.

Peu importe la question, peu importe la réponse, Harry s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Il voulait juste que le jeune homme interroge Parkinson.

—Non d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle.

Pansy ne sembla pas le moins du monde vexée, elle non plus n'avait pas été amoureuse d'Adrian. Cela avait été juste une attirance passagère.

—Potter, annonça fièrement Pucey.

—Pucey ! cria Harry, dégouté qu'il l'interroge lui plutôt que la blonde.

—C'est le jeu Potter ! rit Pansy.

—Donc Potter, reprit Adrian avec enthousiasme.

Le jeu continua ainsi pendant la moitié de l'heure suivante. Pucey n'interrogeait jamais Pansy et il répondait à toutes les questions de Harry.

C'était à Harry, il était dégouté du jeu mais il voulait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Lui ne jouait plus tandis que les deux autres s'amusaient comme des petits fous à le torturer.

—Pucey, cria Harry. Quel le moment de ta vie dont tu as le plus honte ?

Il était à cours de question, il voulait entendre Pucey dire « action » et il en avait assez de jouer. Adrian fit semblant de réfléchir un long moment.

—Action ! déclara-t-il enfin.

Harry savoura l'instant. Enfin il pourrait obliger Pucey à poser la question à Parkinson, à savoir ce qu'elle savait à propos de sa propre contamination. Il pourrait lui annoncer son gage et il souriait victorieux.

—Pucey, ton gage est donc…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Pomfresh était là avec un grand plateau tout sourire et Harry lui n'avait jamais été aussi blasé de sa vie. Elle avait bien choisi son moment pour débarquer. Il lui en voulait. Bons sangs. Il aurait aimé lui balancer le plateau en pleine figure. Elle n'aurait pas pu attendre une minute de plus cette vieille mégère. Il râla sur Pomfresh pendant que les deux Serpentard étaient bien entendu hilares. L'infirmière s'offusqua du manque de savoir-vivre de Potter, après tout elle avait faire suivre sa lettre à ses amis. Elle essayait tant bien que mal depuis deux semaines de les soigner et de leur faciliter la vie et tout ce qu'elle récoltait c'était une insulte de Potter et le rire de ses deux camarades. Elle claqua la porte en partant. Pansy et Adrian ne parvenaient pas à cesser de rire ce qui agaçait encore plus Harry. Il avait été rarement aussi en colère. Les deux Serpentard s'étaient bien joués de lui et il s'était fait avoir comme un imbécile. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il savait que rien n'était prémédité.

Pansy pleurait de rire, à tel point qu'elle semblait bien plus belle aux yeux de Harry. Il ne l'avait jamais vue vraiment rire. Là ça dépassait l'entendement, elle pouffait sans s'arrêter et Harry se détesta de penser qu'elle était magnifique à rire comme ça, même si à cet instant il voulait la haïr au plus haut point. Elle savait quelque chose, elle ne voulait rien lui dire et avec ces stupides gages, il ne pourrait jamais rien lui demander. Une beauté diabolique voilà ce qu'elle était. Le jeu avait beau être terminé, il était résolu à ne pas lui poser la question. Il tiendrait son engagement malgré tout. Si lui rompait leur « pacte » de ne rien dire après coup, il pouvait s'attendre à des représailles, après tout il avait raconté quand même quelques trucs embarrassants.

Les deux Serpentard se calmèrent au bout d'un moment. Pansy se sentit vidée. Elle mangea à peine et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Harry sortit de sa douche et se rapprocha du lit de Pucey.

—Tu ne sais vraiment rien de qu'elle cache ? dit-il, en désignant le lit de Parkinson.

—Désolé Potter, dans un sens j'aurais aimé le savoir, mais c'était plus drôle de te torturer.

Désolé, il était désolé, pas autant que lui c'était sûr. Pourtant le Serpentard semblait sincère, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de n'avoir rien tenté pour en savoir plus. La solidarité entre hommes n'était pas aussi forte que la solidarité des Serpentard contre les Gryffondor.

Harry ragea sur son lit en tentant vainement de s'endormir. Il était fatigué, il avait ce mal de tête qui le tourmentait depuis un moment et ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Sa voisine de chambre savait quelque chose et ça le rendait dingue. Il ne pourrait même pas demander à l'infirmière une potion vu comment il l'avait traitée avant le repas. Il devrait sans doute se méfier à présent, après tout c'était elle qui leur fournissait à boire et à manger ainsi que des potions. Non il divaguait, seule la potion revigorante avait eu un effet désastreux et elle n'avait cessé de s'en vouloir depuis.

Cela faisait trois semaines que Adrian Pucey était enfermé dans cette chambre et malgré les deux dernières délicieuses journées qu'il avait passées, il ne cessait de vouloir sortir au plus vite.

L'infirmière les examina une fois de plus ce matin-là. Elle annonça à Adrian qu'il pourrait sans doute sortir le lendemain. Il n'avait plus l'air contagieux, néanmoins elle voulait s'en assurer le jour suivant. Tous les trois en auraient fait un feu de camp avec de la guimauve, car ils voyaient enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel. La fin de la galère. Si Pucey sortait le lendemain, cela voulait dire qu'elle et Potter sortiraient probablement bientôt également et ils en étaient tous très heureux. Malgré ce qu'ils pouvaient en dire tous les trois, les semaines étaient passées relativement rapidement. Au début, ils avaient à vrai dire dormi pendant des journées entières.

Harry était presque certain de s'être fait un ami au nom d'Adrian Pucey, même s'ils s'appelaient toujours par leur nom de famille et que leurs sujets de conversations étaient très limités. Il savait qu'ils étaient amis, même si aucun des deux ne l'aurait clairement admis. Avec Parkinson c'était une autre histoire, elle était si agaçante. Si agaçante et pourtant parfois si attachante. Quelques fois même très belle et ça Harry ne l'aurait même pas avoué sous la torture. Il la traitait quasiment tous les jours de face de Pékinois, elle s'y était habituée comme lui s'était familiarisé avec toutes les insultes qu'elle pouvait trouver pour le rabaisser. Ils avaient survécu trois semaines tous les trois ensemble. Deux Serpentard et un Gryffondor. Deux ex. Deux garçons et une fille et surtout des ennemis jurés.

Ils pensaient déjà tous à leur départ imminent sans pourtant être certains de pouvoir sortir rapidement, toutefois les paroles de Pomfresh le matin même avait été un souffle d'espoir dans la petite chambre qu'ils partageaient.

Ils ne pensèrent bientôt plus à leur jeu malsain du dimanche et avaient décidé de s'amuser avec un jeu beaucoup moins dangereux, c'était un jeu de carte. Cela les occupa une grande partie de l'après-midi avant qu'ils ne se lassent. Ils étaient tous sur le lit de Harry. Pansy était près de lui et en faisait exprès de lui donner de gros coups de coude. Elle était assise près de lui contre les barreaux, ils étaient assez serrés, c'était un lit d'une place après tout. Adrian était en face et faisait semblant de ne rien voir.

—Tu penses faire quoi après tes ASPIC ? avait demandé Harry naturellement à l'autre garçon.

—Comme mon père certainement.

—Que fait ton père ? questionna alors Pansy.

Elle comprit qu'elle ne savait rien du tout de son ex petit-ami, preuve qu'ils n'avaient parlé beaucoup durant les deux semaines où ils avaient été ensemble.

—Il tient un restaurant dans le Londres moldu.

—Ton père est moldu ? demanda Harry.

—Oui, c'est ma mère qui est une sorcière.

—Attends tu ne veux pas avoir une carrière dans le monde sorcier ? ajouta Pansy choquée.

—Tu sais, il y a aussi des restaurants du côté sorcier, ils mangent aussi je crois non ?

—Ça je le sais idiot !

Harry pouffa de rire.

—Et toi Pansy ? questionna Harry.

Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom sans s'en rendre compte, elle non plus d'ailleurs. Le seul à qui cela n'avait pas échappé c'était Adrian et il sourit.

—Probablement comme ma mère, entretenue par un homme riche !

—Parkinson ! clamèrent les deux garçons.

—Ne soyez pas aussi choqués, beaucoup de femmes pensent ainsi. Enfin, je n'ai que seize ans comment voulez-vous que je sache ce que je veux faire de ma vie ? C'est assez restrictif de demander à des adolescents de notre âge ce qu'ils veulent faire pendant les cinquante prochaines années, vous ne trouvez pas ?

—C'est vrai, admit Harry.

Elle avait raison, après tout on lui avait désigné le métier d'Auror comme si que ça coulait de source au vu de son destin tout tracé, mais peut-être devrait-il songer à d'autres options.

—Et toi Potter, tu as une idée ? interrogea Pucey.

—Survivre à la fin de mes études serait déjà probablement une bonne chose, annonça-t-il sans y réfléchir.

Ce à quoi les deux autres ne répondirent rien.

Ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à parler sur des sujets plus légers sans se disputer. Ils étaient plutôt doués finalement pour discuter civilement sans insulte. Ils s'endormirent ce soir-là beaucoup plus serein.

Le lendemain, Pomfresh annonça ravie à Adrian qu'il pouvait sortir. Ce dernier sauta de joie. Elle regarda chagrinée Harry et Pansy qui étaient encore eux contagieux.

Adrian passa très peu de temps à réunir ses affaires dans un sac de fortune. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

—Bon allez les gars, déclara-t-il à Pansy et Harry. Bon courage pour la suite.

— Merci, dirent-ils amèrement tous les deux.

—Cela ne va pas être très long pour vous, ne vous inquiétez pas, rajouta-t-il, en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Il serra fièrement la main de Harry et hésita à prendre brièvement Pansy dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle accepta pourtant sans rien dire. On aurait dit un combattant qui laissait ses frères d'arme dans la mouise.

Devant la porte, il leur fit un dernier salut.

—Et ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises en mon absence ! déclara-t-il d'un air angélique.

La porte se referma les laissant tous les deux dans une étrange sensation de vide. Pansy renifla et Harry fit semblant de rien remarquer. Il s'assit l'air maussade sur son lit et ils passèrent l'heure suivante dans le calme sans rien faire. Pansy brisa cependant ce silence en se dirigeant vers la douche. Harry l'entendit pleurer dans la petite pièce, certainement encore devant son miroir. Enfin, il en doutait fortement. Elle devait sentir comme lui cette impression d'abandon. Cette impression qu'on lui avait retiré une partie de lui-même, une partie de cette pièce en elle-même. C'était bizarre, cela faisait à peine trois semaines et pourtant il avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois, des années peut-être qu'il était là en compagnie des deux Serpentard. Cette sensation qu'ils avaient été tous les trois seuls au monde durant ces longues journées. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait retiré un des seuls piliers qu'il avait depuis ces dernières semaines. Un pilier qui faisait qu'il était là debout, vivant et en bonne santé ou presque.

Harry se dirigea sans réfléchir vers la salle de bain et il y trouva Pansy appuyée contre le lavabo en train de pleurer et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il le faisait, il la prit dans ses bras.

* * *

Vont-ils faire quand même des bêtises nos deux Poudlariens? La suite très bientôt...


	6. Les flocons de neige

**Un plus petit chapitre mais l'un de mes préférés pourtant, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce qui va suivre! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**6\. Des flocons de neige**

Adrian Pucey était sorti de l'infirmerie gai comme un pinson. Il était retourné au dortoir, avait déposé ses affaires puis était allé dans la grande salle. C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Il fit sensation en entrant dans la salle. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Lui qui trois semaines plutôt s'était évanoui dans cette même salle trouvait qu'on lui faisait plutôt bon accueil, surtout à sa table. Les questions avaient fusé de tout part et il avait pris plaisir à répondre à la plupart d'entre elles.

Ron et Hermione à table des Gryffondor avaient compris que si Pucey était sorti de l'infirmerie, cela signifiait le retour imminent de leur Harry. Beaucoup d'ailleurs l'avait très bien compris.

Blaise s'était discrètement rapproché d'Adrian pour lui poser la question. La question qui le taraudait depuis des jours.

—Alors vous avez remis le couvert avec Pansy ?

—Comment te dire Zabini ? Je crois que cela ne te regarde absolument pas.

Dans l'absolu, il avait embrassé Pansy, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais définitivement non il ne se remettrait pas avec elle. Pas maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle fricotait avec Potter. Il avait gardé une réelle tendresse cependant pour elle, mais cela s'arrêtait là. On lui avait posé mille questions sur Potter comme si la plupart ne s'intéressait qu'à lui, ce qui était sans doute vrai dans une moindre mesure.

Il en avait assez à présent quand il se dirigea vers la salle de cours et n'attendait plus que la journée se termine.

Quand les larmes de Pansy se tarirent au bout de longues minutes, ils se détachèrent tous les deux un peu gênés par cette promiscuité qu'ils avaient entretenue depuis un moment. Elle sortit en première de la salle de bain laissant Harry plus que troublé.

Pomfresh débarqua avec le déjeuner et ils mangèrent en silence. Un silence qui embarrassait vraiment le jeune homme pendant qu'elle le préférait à des échanges de futilités. Harry entreprit d'observer par la fenêtre une grande partie de l'après-midi tandis que Pansy profita du calme pour faire ses devoirs. Elle reçut une énième lettre de ses parents en soirée et tenta de la cacher à Harry, lui qui n'en recevait aucune. Enfin il en avait eu une seule, celle de ses deux meilleurs amis. Avec la lettre, Pansy avait eu un paquet de friandises.

Harry la regarda ouvrir son paquet qu'elle ne dissimulait plus à présent qu'elle savait que Potter la fixait.

—Maintenant qu'ils savent que je peux manger presque normalement, annonça-t-elle en lui tendant le paquet.

Elle lui proposait les bonbons pour qu'il en prenne, mais il refusa.

—Allez Harry, prends-en un !

Il accepta, il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser alors qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Il sourit.

—Potter pourquoi tu souris de cette façon si ridicule ?

Il ne répondit rien, mais il souriait toujours de cette manière si grotesque et il le savait.

—Tu sais qu'à la longue ton sourire devient un peu pervers. En le regardant bien longtemps, il ferait même presque peur, lança-t-elle de façon hautaine.

Elle ne pouvait cependant pas détacher son regard du sourire du brun et lui ça lui plaisait.

—Bon tu me dis pourquoi tu souris maintenant, tu as l'air idiot à présent, ton fondant de chaudron te colle aux dents c'est ça, tu n'oses plus ouvrir la bouche ?

Elle se leva de son lit et atterrit sur celui de Harry. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant capricieuse.

—Harry accouche ! De gré ou de force tu avoueras !

—Tu viens de recommencer, déclara-t-il.

Cela prouva indubitablement qu'il n'avait pas du chocolat plein les dents et rien de honteux à cacher.

—Quoi ? Qu'ai-je recommencé ? Tu es énervant à la fin sale Gryffondor !

—Oh tu vois c'est agaçant d'ignorer de quoi l'autre parle !

—Potter tu vas dépasser la ligne.

—Zut alors, tu n'as pas recommencé !

—Potter !

—Parkinson !

—Tu es vraiment énervant, je vais être obligée d'user de procédés draconiens !

Harry était hilare à présent. Pansy en profita pour prendre ses deux poignets et le cloua sur son lit. Ils étaient bien sûr dans une situation bien compromettante. Elle était au-dessus de lui et lui riait tellement qu'il se défendait à peine. Elle rapprocha cependant son visage du sien. Harry avala sa salive de travers. Il s'étouffait à présent. Pansy le lâcha bien vite sur ces entrefaites et lui tapota le dos, un peu refroidie tout de même.

—Tu vas bien Harry ? questionna-t-elle à présent à genoux en face du brun qui l'était aussi.

Ils étaient si proches comme des heures auparavant qu'il était tenté de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il se ferait rabrouer alors il préféra rire.

—Tu as recommencé !

—Sale ingrat !

Elle lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule et retourna dans son lit.

—Tu as juste dit mon prénom, finit-il par répondre en chuchotant.

Elle l'entendit et fit semblant que non. Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé par son prénom ? Trois fois en plus. Elle appelait ses amis par leur prénom, ses petits copains aussi. Mais Potter ne faisait partie ni de la première catégorie ni de la seconde, alors pourquoi inconsciemment l'avait-elle appelé Harry ? Elle fut choquée par ses pensées, car même là, elle disait Harry.

Le soir quand Pomfresh apporta le diner, elle les trouva tous les deux en train de dormir dans leur lit. Elle ne les réveilla pas pour manger, lorsqu'ils dormaient les adolescents étaient tout de suite plus adorables.

Le matin à l'aube, Harry s'était réveillé par la clarté timide qui s'engouffrait par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Il s'assit et observa le lit vide en face de lui, celui dans lequel Adrian avait dormi la nuit précédente. Cela semblait faire des semaines qu'il les avait abandonnés tous les deux à leur triste sort. Il y avait toujours Parkinson, il n'osait pas penser à comment il se sentirait s'il n'y avait pas Pansy. Si elle devait quitter leur tour d'ivoire avant lui. Si elle devait le laisser seul dans cette pièce. Non il ne voulait plus y songer, même si ces idées s'insinuaient en lui depuis la veille. Il observait la jeune fille dormir. Elle ronflait légèrement. Il aurait voulu savoir ce qui se passait sous ses paupières et aurait aimé être dans ses rêves. Il avait envie de s'allonger près d'elle, mais se retint, il avait toujours en tête la fois où elle s'était réveillée dans lit de Pucey et qu'elle l'avait martelé de coups. Il sourit à ce souvenir qui lui semblait si lointain, pourtant cette scène ne s'était déroulée que quelques jours auparavant.

Il la regardait toujours tandis qu'elle se réveillait doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa les siens. Elle avait l'air paisible quand elle sortait du sommeil, paisible et fragile. Loin des airs qu'elle se donnait.

—Il neige, lui annonça-t-il.

Elle prit son oreiller et le fourra sur son propre visage.

—Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

—A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien Pansy, probablement parce qu'on est en décembre.

Elle se redressa choquée en le fixant avec de gros yeux.

—Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

—Rien, annonça-t-elle froidement.

Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour constater par elle-même qu'il neigeait vraiment dehors. Il neigeait et Potter l'avait aussi appelée par son prénom, il ne s'en rendait pas compte lui non plus. Il neigeait, le terrain de Quidditch semblait bien plus beau d'ici recouvert de neige.

Harry la rejoignit quelques minutes après. Ils étaient ainsi tous les deux près de la fenêtre espérant secrètement sentir les flocons de neige sur leur visage. Trois semaines qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis. Ils commençaient à ne plus se souvenir ce que c'était d'être gelé par le froid hivernal.

—C'est magnifique, déclara Pansy.

Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux comme une petite fille qui voyait la neige pour la première fois et elle défierait quiconque la contredirait.

—Oui Magnifique, répéta Harry, en la regardant elle.

L'infirmière les informa avec regret quelques heures plus tard qu'ils ne sortiraient tous les deux pas avant quelques jours. Pansy souffla désespérée en observant l'extérieur par la petite fenêtre. Harry aurait voulu avoir sa cape d'invisibilité avec lui pour sortir avec elle dans le parc. Il voulait lui redonner le sourire qui semblait l'avoir quittée depuis la veille au soir.

Pansy voulait fuir d'ici, elle aurait tout donné pour sortir. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cet enfermement, qu'avait-elle fait de mal dans sa vie pour être isolée de cette manière ? C'était une prison et elle en avait assez d'être une détenue. Elle était innocente après tout. Son seul tort était d'avoir embrassé un garçon plus que de raison. Elle se l'avoua, son second tort c'était d'avoir craché dans le verre de Potter et d'avoir fait ainsi de lui son codétenu.

Qu'avait-elle de fait de si horrible dans sa vie pour être punie de la sorte ? Bien oui c'était bien une punition divine. Elle ne croyait pas en un seul dieu et par merlin il en ignorait tout, alors même s'il y avait bien un petit bonhomme là-haut qui l'observait, il pouvait se décider et rapidement s'il vous plait, à enfin la faire sortir d'ici, avant qu'elle ne devienne folle. Si elle devenait aliénée cela équivalait à l'envoyer à Saint Mangouste et par Merlin elle en avait assez vu des chambres d'hôpital. Elle avait été rudement bien servie depuis trois semaines question draps blancs, blouse blanche, odeur fétide de potions et de nourriture pâteuse et infâme. Elle en avait plus qu'assez. Elle traversa mollement la pièce sur ses sombres pensées.

Elle commença à frapper doucement la porte d'entrée puis soudain brutalement. Si fort qu'elle se fit mal aux poignets.

—Je veux sortir ! criait-elle. Laissez-moi sortir ! JE VEUX SORTIR !

Et elle pleurait. Harry sortit rapidement de la douche en l'entendant hurler. Elle était vraiment au bout du rouleau. Il lui retint ses poignets mais elle résistait. Elle voulait donner des coups sur la porte de nouveau. Quand il parvint enfin à la maitriser et à l'éloigner de la porte, l'infirmière franchit le seuil. Elle la laissa entrouverte et revint presque aussitôt. Pansy était exténuée et pleurait vivement. Ses soubresauts fendirent le cœur de Harry. Elle essayait vainement de se débattre alors qu'elle n'avait plus aucune force. Ils l'allongèrent dans son lit et l'infirmière lui fit prendre une potion de sommeil. L'infirmière resta un long moment au chevet de la jeune fille avec Harry. Elle paraissait inquiète. Elle informa Harry qu'elle en discuterait avec Dumbledore. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser la jeune fille dans un tel état. Harry qui était toujours en caleçon n'en éprouva pas la moindre gêne et il ne quitta pas des yeux la tête blonde. Cela dura des heures probablement. A un moment, Harry prit la baguette de Pansy qui était sur le sol et la plaça sous l'oreiller de la jeune fille. Il avait fini par s'habiller et s'était ensuite posé sur le bas du lit de Pansy. Il lisait, enfin il essayait de lire, en jetant sans cesse des regards sur la jeune femme.

Elle se réveilla pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle avait retrouvé son air calme du matin. Elle paraissait plus sereine. Elle vit Harry au pied de son lit et se redressa sur son oreiller.

—J'ai pété un câble, n'est-ce pas ? déclara-t-elle timidement.

—Si peu, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Elle passa sa main sur son front et se frotta les yeux.

—Moi qui voulait aller sous la neige, je vais être bonne pour Saint Mangouste, continua-t-elle tristement.

Harry se redressa et alla fouiller dans ses affaires. Il lui fit signe de se pousser un peu et prit place à côté d'elle.

—Si tu ne peux pas aller à la neige, la neige viendra à toi !

Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et fit pleuvoir des flocons de neige. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui faire à cet instant.

* * *

Le prochain sera encore plus court, mais allez savoir peut-être que nos deux personnages ne rapprocheront encore plus...

A demain!


	7. Blanc comme neige

**Voilà un tout petit chapitre, je me rattrape dans le prochain! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**7\. Blanc comme neige**

L'infirmière entra quelques minutes plus tard, il neigeait toujours sur Pansy Parkinson et elle riait émue. Pomfresh fut si attendrie par cette scène qu'elle déposa les plateaux sur la table et sortit sans rien dire. Non la jeune fille ne devenait pas folle. Trois semaines sans sortir, plus d'un élève dans cette école aurait réagi à peu près de la même façon bien avant cette durée. Elle avait vu pire durant sa carrière.

—Merci Harry, avait dit Pansy, en appuyant sa tête contre son torse avant de s'endormir.

C'est dans cette position que Adrian Pucey le seul autorisé à leur rendre visite, les trouva une heure plus tard.

Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps ces deux-là. Le sommeil de Harry était si léger qu'il se réveilla rapidement et fut surprit de voir Adrian. Il en était si heureux qu'il secoua doucement Pansy. Adrian s'assit au pied du lit. Pansy avait l'air si joyeux en le voyant que Harry en oublia presque l'épisode qui s'était déroulé quelques heures plus tôt.

Adrian leur raconta les potins du château, Pansy s'en régala. Il informa Harry que son retour était plus attendu que la veillée de noël et que ses amis avaient l'air de se morfondre de son absence. Il exagérait plus que de raison dans ce qu'il révélait mais ils rirent ensemble.

Lorsque Adrian était sorti de la chambre la veille, après le plaisir de retrouver sa vie d'avant, il s'était soudain senti si seul et presque étranger dans le château. Il n'avait cependant pas raconté à ça à Pansy et Harry. Les deux jeunes gens lui manquaient et il s'inquiétait pour eux. Pucey se rendit vite compte que Harry et Pansy n'étaient pas ensemble malgré les premières apparences. Harry avait sans doute l'air plus protecteur envers elle et Pansy l'air plus fragile, mais c'était les seuls changements notables qu'il avait constatés.

Adrian fut autorisé cependant à ne rester que très peu temps auprès de ses anciens compagnons de galère. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, Pansy avait serré Harry dans ses bras et avait reniflé assez fort. Harry avait été aussi heureux que Pansy d'avoir un peu de nouvelles de l'extérieur, car leur seul contact avec le reste du château c'était Pomfresh et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était bavarde.

Pansy avait tant dormi durant la journée, que le soir venu elle n'était pas le moins du monde fatiguée. Elle avait repris quelques couleurs et ses traits hautains se redessinaient lentement sur son visage. Harry fut heureux de voir que la vraie Pansy était de retour et pas pour lui jouer un mauvais tour, enfin il l'espérait.

La visite d'Adrian qui les avait rendu triste à son départ, leur avait redonné un peu d'espoir, eux aussi sortiraient bientôt de cette salle. Bientôt ils pourraient également profiter des batailles de boules de neige. Pansy chercha sa baguette un moment pour s'entrainer pour le cours de sortilège. Elle fut surprise de la retrouver sous son oreiller puis elle comprit, toutefois elle ne dit rien.

Elle fut pourtant vite déconcentrée pendant qu'elle étudiait.

—Potter je t'ai entendu hier, déclara-t-elle, en relevant la tête de son livre.

—Tu as entendu quoi hier ?

—Je te le répète, je t'ai entendu hier soir.

—J'en ai assez de ces petits jeux Parkinson, de quoi tu parles ?

Elle se redressa et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

—Je t'ai entendu quand tu as chuchoté, dit-elle, en souriant légèrement.

—Ah ça d'accord, répondit-il un peu gêné.

—Ça te dérange vraiment si je t'appelle Harry ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

—C'est mon prénom, pourquoi cela me dérangerait ?

—Bien je ne sais pas, tu n'as peut-être pas envie de changer des habitudes vieilles de six ans.

—Parfois le changement a du bon, répliqua-t-il.

—Vraiment ?

—Oui, je ne m'attendais pas un jour à m'entendre avec des Serpentard et pourtant c'est le cas, et ça me rend plus heureux, donc oui le changement ça a du bon.

Pansy pinça sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents. Elle essayait de retenir son sourire qui voulait poindre le bout de son nez.

—Tu penses qu'on s'entend bien ?

—Parkinson, à part Hermione bien sûr, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'une fille. Je veux dire physiquement parlant, lança-t-il en rougissant.

—Et Cho Chang ?

Il pouffa de rire.

—Qu'ai-je dit de drôle ?

—Je n'ai jamais été proche de Cho !

—Vous n'êtes pas sortis ensemble ? Je n'y comprends rien dans tes histoires Potter !

Elle voyait ses propres histoires de cœur à elle, elle quand elle était avec un garçon, il n'y avait pas qu'un simple échange de salive. Il y avait du pelotage dans les règles et là elle ne comprenait pas comment Harry aurait pu être plus proche d'elle que de cette Serdaigle ?

—Parkinson, ne cherche pas à comprendre, cela vaudra mieux, quand tu réfléchis tu fais cette tête !

Il tenta de l'imiter, ses yeux fixant vers le bas et en fronçant les sourcils.

—Potter je ne fais pas cette tête là quand je réfléchis !

—Tu te regardes dans un miroir quand tu penses ?

—Non mais Potter vraiment, c'est assurément mal venu de dire ça à une fille, tu n'es qu'un goujat, cria-t-elle, en lui lançant son oreiller dans la figure.

Il prit l'oreiller dans ses mains.

—Tu as eu tort de faire ça Parkinson !

Il lui renvoya son oreiller sur le nez. Ils riaient tous les deux comme deux idiots pendant qu'ils faisaient une bataille de polochons dans les règles de l'art.

Il neigeait des plumes dans la chambre. Ils en étaient venus à prendre tous les oreillers de la pièce et par Merlin, c'était mieux qu'une bataille de boules de neige dans ce froid hivernal. Le sol était tout aussi recouvert de blanc. Ils n'étaient pas vêtus d'écharpes et de gants. Ils avaient chaud et n'étaient pas trempés par la neige fondue.

Harry capitula quand elle se dressa à califourchon sur lui à même le sol.

—Tu as gagné, j'abandonne Pansy !

Il l'avait encore appelée par son prénom et elle adorait ce doux son à son oreille. Elle lui lâcha les poignets et le fixa dans les yeux. Il avait de magnifiques yeux verts qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'observer réellement. Elle caressa les cheveux du jeune homme afin d'enlever toutes les plumes blanches qui les recouvraient et elle mit sa main sur sa joue. Harry s'arrêta de respirer, il espérait cette fois ne pas avaler de travers. Il la regardait lui aussi dans les yeux, ses yeux d'une couleur bleu nuit. Le visage de la jeune fille se rapprocha de plus en plus de lui. Elle embrassa les lèvres de Harry, tout d'abord doucement puis plus abruptement. Elle retira ses mèches de cheveux blonds qui chatouillaient la joue de Harry et perdit son équilibre précaire. Harry se redressa en restant sur le sol. Elle était assise à présent sur ses jambes et le fixait en souriant, les joues un peu rosies. Il mit ses deux mains moites sur ses joues et ils reprirent leur baiser un peu moins chaste que le premier. Il ne voulait plus perdre ce contact avec elle. Il voulait la sentir contre lui pour toujours pour ne plus jamais se sentir seul. Elle se livrait à lui d'une certaine façon. Ce baiser fut encore meilleur pendant qu'ils échangeaient cette fois-ci vraiment leur salive.

* * *

**Ah enfin un vrai rapprochement! Comment cela va évoluer leur relation d'après vous?**

**Bon c'est la fin de la Première partie de la fic, vous verrez dans le prochain pourquoi, du coup on est à peu près à la moitié. A demain.**


	8. Chacun chez soi

**Nous entamons donc la 2ème partie de cette fiction et je vous mets un plus long chapitre que le précédent. Merci à vous de me suivre et de me commenter, vous êtes choupis. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**8\. Chacun chez soi**

Le lendemain Pansy se réveilla avant Harry, elle était tout sourire et elle était gênée aussi. Ils s'étaient embrassés la veille au soir, puis ils avaient rangé la pagaille à coups de baguette et ils s'étaient couchés sans un mot, chacun dans leur lit. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Harry dormait, elle l'observa quelques minutes avant d'aller devant la fenêtre. La neige de la veille avait fait place à une boue immonde. Elle se tourna vers Harry qui s'étirait, il avait une de ses têtes le matin quand il se réveillait. Il avait l'air aussi bougon qu'un hippogriffe en colère et il croisa son regard pourtant en lui souriant.

—Il neige toujours ? lui demanda-t-il.

—Hélas non, répondit-elle une main dans les cheveux.

—Il n'y a pas à dire Harry la neige que tu fais est beaucoup belle que celle-ci, rajouta-t-elle au bout d'un moment la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.

Elle n'entendit pas le garçon se rapprocher d'elle près de la vitre. Il constata que sans la neige, la vue était beaucoup moins belle à travers la fenêtre. Elle sentit un frôlement au-dessus de sa tête, le brun s'amusait à faire neiger au-dessus d'elle.

—C'est tout de suite moins adorable la seconde fois, lança-t-elle hargneuse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et retira sa baguette, un peu vexé il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait une moue si adorable quand il était blessé dans son orgueil masculine. Elle fit de petits pas rapides dans la même direction pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le bruit de la porte l'arrêta soudain dans son élan. C'était l'infirmière et le petit déjeuner.

—Vous allez l'air en pleine forme Mademoiselle.

—Oui je vais beaucoup mieux merci et je m'excuse pour hier, c'était si…

—Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai vu d'autres.

Pomfresh les examina et leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient sortir de l'infirmerie. Passée la surprise, ils sourirent tous les deux, néanmoins la nouvelle les rendait perplexe. Ils pouvaient sortir, cela aurait dû les mettre en joie. Ils auraient dû sauter au plafond, se précipiter pour faire leurs bagages et s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans les couloirs. Cependant ils n'en firent rien. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence. Cela résonnait comme un dernier repas d'adieu.

L'infirmière revint une demi-heure plus tard et fut étonnée de les voir toujours là.

—Allez dépêchez-vous jeunes gens, vous avez des cours je vous le rappelle ! Je vous aurais cru Mademoiselle plus pressée de sortir vu vos récentes démonstrations !

Harry ferma son sac et Pansy renifla en glissant son dernier livre dans le sien. Ils franchirent enfin la porte qu'ils avaient voulu faire exploser des dizaines de fois. A présent qu'ils étaient de l'autre côté, ils se sentirent mal à l'aise comme livrés dans un monde inconnu. Ils traversèrent côte à côte l'infirmerie n'osant même pas se regarder. Harry fit grincer la grande porte et ils remercièrent l'infirmière. De l'autre côté, ils étaient comme figés l'un à côté de l'autre. Pendant une minute ou peut-être deux, ils restèrent immobiles sans se voir. Harry fit glisser sa main cependant dans celle de la jeune fille et la serra fort. Elle se précipita dans ses bras et pleura un peu dans le creux de son cou. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir plus profité des moments avec elle. Ils le savaient tous les deux, en dehors de l'infirmerie ils ne se verraient plus. Ils prirent alors chacun un chemin différent, l'un à gauche, l'autre à droite et Pansy chuchota un timide « adieu » que Harry n'entendit pas.

Ils avaient pris tous les deux une direction différente mais se rendaient pourtant au même endroit. C'est-à-dire en cours de potion avec Slughorn. A peine Harry s'était-il approché de la salle qu'une voix suraiguë se fit entendre, c'était Hermione qui lui sautait dans les bras, émue.

Pansy qui était arrivée elle aussi devant la salle comprit à quoi Harry faisait allusion quand il disait qu'il était proche d'Hermione Granger physiquement, elle préférait cela après tout. Elle avait cru un instant qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble.

Hermione le serra si fort qu'il crut s'étouffer.

—Hermione calme toi ! hurlait Ron. Il est sûrement encore malade.

—Excuse-moi Harry, pardon, rougit-elle.

Depuis quand Ron donnait des conseils à Hermione ? Les choses n'avaient pas changé à ce point en seulement trois semaines, si ?

Ils rentrèrent dans les cachots et Slughorn lui tapota l'épaule quand il passa devant lui.

—Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous vous deux, lança-t-il en début de cours. Très bien aujourd'hui nous allons concocter un philtre de mort-vivante…

N'avait-il pas assez dormi pendant trois semaines ? Il croisa le regard de Pansy qui s'empêcha de lui sourire.

A la fin du cours, il fut si agacé par les questions de Ron et Hermione sur son état de santé qu'il sortit sans les attendre. Il marchait d'un pas rapide et cela lui faisait du bien. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient encore engourdies par ces semaines de léthargie. Il avait vraiment besoin de reprendre le sport.

Pansy fut harcelée toute la matinée par Blaise Zabini qui voulait connaître tous les détails de sa « détention » avec les deux autres garçons. Il voulait connaître le nom de la maladie. Il voulait savoir comment elle l'avait attrapée et comment les deux autres aussi.

—Lâche-moi Blaise ! avait-elle crié pour la dixième fois depuis le matin au cours du déjeuner.

—Laisse-moi me repaitre un peu de ton malheur, je t'en prie Pansy. Raconte-moi des potins, cela fait trois semaines que j'attends ça !

—Zabini !

—Je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait que toi qui savais raconter les ragots correctement ! Allez Pansy ! Nourris-moi de ragots !

Pansy éclata de rire. Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

—Bon d'accord Blaise, pour te rassasier pour toute la journée je ne vais te donner qu'une information, qu'une seule et tu promets de me lâcher la grappe après ça ?

—Oui Pansy ! promit-il.

—Mononucléose, voilà.

—Quoi c'est quoi ce truc-là?

—Zabini, c'est le nom de la maladie crétin décérébré ! fit remarquer Drago.

Lui qui l'instant d'avant faisait semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation.

—Répète un peu ! cria Blaise.

—MONONUCLÉOSE ! hurla Drago assez fort.

Si des élèves de la table n'avaient pas entendu c'est qu'ils étaient vraiment sourds pensa Pansy.

—Et c'est quoi ? demanda Millicent.

—Vous êtes vraiment tous des primitifs incultes, déclara Drago, en prenant une bouchée de son poulet.

Il était content d'être seul à savoir de quoi il s'agissait vraiment. Il adorait l'effet qu'il avait produit. Ils voudraient tous connaître les méfaits de cette maladie et avec Pansy qui ne voulait apparemment pas participer à la conversation, ils viendraient tous le supplier avant la fin du repas.

Adrian Pucey n'avait effectivement pas dévoilé ce détail jugea Pansy. Il avait pourtant dû se faire harceler autant qu'elle. Elle mangea tranquillement sans écouter les dizaines de supplications à l'encontre de Drago Malefoy.

—C'est la maladie du baiser, bande de veracrasses !

—Drago ! s'offusqua Pansy en fin de compte.

La nouvelle fut si rapidement le tour de l'école que même les Gryffondor étaient tous dans la confidence, qui n'en était plus vraiment une. Harry qui n'avait pour sa part rien dit du tout se trouva prit soudain dans une infernale tempête de questions.

Harry Potter avait embrassé une fille qui lui avait refilé la maladie et la seule fille évidemment qui avait été malade, c'était Pansy Parkinson.

—Parkinson t'a embrassé et donné le virus! cria Ron choqué dans la salle commune.

Dans l'absolu, cette affirmation n'était pas encore tout à fait vraie pour Harry. Oui il avait embrassé Parkinson mais après la contagion. Il aurait été difficile de mentir sans rougir.

—Parkinson ne m'a pas donné cette saloperie Ron !

Toute la salle écoutait attentivement.

—Embrasser quelqu'un n'est pas la seule façon d'être malade, annonça Hermione plus pragmatique. On peut l'attraper par de la vaisselle souillée ou par différents objets, sinon Harry n'aurait pas été en quarantaine.

Cette explication parut tout de suite plus logique à tous les Gryffondor présents qui ne loupaient pas une miette de la conversation. Oui Harry Potter n'avait pas pu échanger sa salive avec Parkinson, une Serpentard, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Harry fut soulagé de l'intervention d'Hermione et de ne plus avoir à s'expliquer sur le sujet. Même s'il avait réellement embrassé Pansy Parkinson après coup, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus mentir suffisamment bien pour éloigner leurs soupçons. Pour leur faire plaisir, il leur raconta qu'il avait vécu un enfer durant trois semaines avec ces deux mauvais Serpentard, qu'il avait hâte de sortir et ils en furent tous satisfaisait. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été réellement pressé de quitter l'infirmerie. Il avait voulu passer beaucoup plus de temps avec Pansy. Il aimait sa compagnie et même si elle était à Serpentard il s'en moquait véritablement. Elle était juste cette fille blonde aux yeux bleus couleur nuit qui faisait une tête adorable lorsqu'elle réfléchissait et avec qui il avait passé de très bons moments.

Pansy était fatiguée de sa première journée, heureusement que c'était le soir et que le lendemain était un samedi. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas pris beaucoup de retard dans ses devoirs. Elle était même plus en avance que Millicent. Après tout ce n'était pas comme si elle avait été très occupée dans la chambre d'isolement. Elle pensa ainsi à Harry. Ce Potter lui avait fait tourner la tête ces derniers jours. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? A se remémorer le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec lui. Cet incroyable baiser qui n'était en rien comparable à ceux d'Adrian. Il était cent fois mieux peut-être mille fois mieux. Pourtant le garçon n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu beaucoup d'entrainement, peut-être simplement parce que c'était lui ou parce que c'était elle.

Elle s'endormit ce soir-là un peu coupable, mais juste un peu, c'était vrai après tout, si le soir de la fête de Slughorn elle n'avait pas eu ce geste inconsidéré, jamais elle n'aurait embrassé Harry, jamais elle n'aurait connu ce moment si magique. Jamais il n'aurait fait neiger sur elle avec sa baguette et jamais elle ne serait rendue compte à quel point il était admirable. A quel point elle se sentait bien près de lui. Jamais elle n'aurait connu le vrai Harry Potter. Alors non elle ne voulait pas regretter son geste, mais espérait fortement qu'il ne le découvre jamais, même si pour cela elle ne devrait plus jamais l'embrasser de sa vie.

Harry ouvrit la carte des maraudeurs derrière les rideaux de son lit, la lumière était éteinte et ses voisins de chambre dormaient. Il s'était tellement reposé depuis trois semaines qu'il ne sentait pas la fatigue venir à lui. Il chercha le petit point de Pansy Parkinson qui était immobile, elle devait dormir. Une vague de tristesse le submergea. Plus jamais, il ne pourrait la serrer dans ses bras. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était une fille de Serpentard et lui un garçon de Gryffondor et qu'ils étaient censés se détester. Il ne la détestait pas. Cela avait cessé au moment même où ils s'étaient allongés sur ces lits dans l'infirmerie. Il fallait qu'il la voie pourtant, il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette école à proximité d'elle sans qu'il ne passe plus rien entre eux. C'était ridicule de cesser de se voir car ils étaient supposés être ennemis et censés préserver les apparences. Harry se tourna et se retourna dans son lit des dizaines de fois, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il voulait avoir Pansy dans le lit d'à côté et les ronflements de Ron n'étaient en rien comparables aux siens.

Pansy ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule de toute sa vie. Elle était pourtant entourée plus que jamais, beaucoup plus qu'avant son enfermement. Elle était devenue quelqu'un d'intéressant aux yeux de certains. Elle se sentait néanmoins plus seule que lorsqu'elle était barricadée avec les deux autres garçons. Harry lui manquait. Elle voulait nier l'évidence alors elle avait rejoint Adrian Pucey à une table à la bibliothèque. Il lisait et il lui sourit quand elle s'approcha. Ils commencèrent à discuter et passèrent des heures assis là tous les deux à chuchoter sans que rien ne puissent les déranger.

Ils avaient été vus par de nombreux élèves. Le soir même, toutes les commères de l'école racontaient déjà que Pansy Parkinson s'était remise avec Adrian Pucey. Pansy avait beau le démentir farouchement devant Blaise et Daphné, ils ne voulaient rien savoir, ils étaient certains de détenir la vérité, alors elle avait fini par les laisser dire. Et pour eux si elle ne niait plus, c'était qu'ils avaient raison.

Son regard dévia vers la table des Gryffondor, Harry la dévisageait tristement.

Harry avait appris la nouvelle par Lavande, une Gryffondor de sa classe qui ne cessait de reluquer Ron. Ce soir-là dans la grande salle, elle avait repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes et s'était installée à côté de Harry pour être à proximité de Ron sans en avoir l'air. Elle avait pendant le repas fièrement annoncé à Patil Parvati à côté d'elle sur le ton de la confidence en pouffant allégrement, que Parkinson et Pucey s'étaient remis ensemble. Cela avait été pour lui comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il avait senti les larmes monter, mais il n'avait pas pleuré. Il était un garçon, il n'allait pas pleurer pour si peu. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire après tout qu'elle sorte avec Adrian ? Qu'elle sorte avec tous les garçons de Poudlard si elle voulait ! Pourquoi ça le dérangerait ? Elle n'était rien pour lui, ni une petite amie, ni même une amie.

—Pansy avec Pucey ! exulta Patil.

Il regarda vers la table des Serpentard, Pansy avait cet air agacé. Elle n'était pas à côté d'Adrian cependant, c'était déjà ça. Elle releva son visage vers lui et l'observa d'un drôle d'air. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit de la grande salle. Il était en colère.

A présent dans le hall, il entendit cette voix familière l'appeler.

—Potter ! criait Pansy.

Il ne voulait pas se retourner, il ne voulait plus la voir.

—Potter !

Il continuait son chemin, il était à présent sur la première marche de l'escalier.

—Harry s'il te plait ? supplia-t-elle.

Il pivota quand même vers elle, elle était au pied de l'escalier, il avait de cette façon l'air beaucoup plus grand qu'elle.

—Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Parkinson ? lança-t-il avec une froideur à laquelle il n'était pas habitué.

—Tu… tu…

—Tu te mets à bégayer à présent, je te croyais plus éloquente que ça !

Elle se mit à sa hauteur en grimpant sur la première marche.

—Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de manière si douce à présent ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre à part si elle se sentait coupable. Coupable de sortir avec Pucey peut-être ?

—Non !

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

—Ne m'appelle plus jamais par mon prénom ! Tu vis ta vie de ton côté et moi de la mienne et tout ira bien !

—Potter ! Qu'est ce qui te prend de me parler sur ce ton ? s'énerva-t-elle.

—Je te parle comme on l'a toujours fait !

—Très bien ! affirma-t-elle.

—Oui très bien !

Elle descendit la première marche bien résolue à le laisser planter là ce mufle. Elle regrettait de s'être inquiétée pour lui. Qu'elle avait été cruche !

—Au revoir Parkinson et prend du bon temps avec Pucey ! déclara-t-il méchamment, en se précipitant à l'étage.

Ca résonnait comme un adieu. Un adieu très amer.

— JE NE SORS PAS AVEC ADRIAN ! hurla-t-elle quelques instants plus tard abasourdie.

Mais Harry n'entendit rien, il était déjà bien loin.

Certains élèves qui passaient par là, la prirent vraiment pour une aliénée à crier toute seule au pied de l'escalier. La maladie du baiser lui avait apparemment vraiment retournée le cerveau et pas de la bonne façon.

Harry avait décidé de chasser Pansy de son esprit et il parvint à le faire tout le reste du week-end, en fait seulement le dimanche. Il avait joué au Quidditch, il avait fait ses devoirs avec Hermione et avait discuté avec Ron.

Le lundi, il ne pouvait pas empêcher le destin de la mettre sur sa route vu qu'ils avaient encore un cours en commun. C'était juste une heure, une heure d'histoire de la magie. Une petite heure ce n'était rien du tout. Il n'était même pas obligé de la regarder. Néanmoins une heure avec Binns en professeur, cela pouvait parfois s'avérer être soixante minutes très longues.

Pendant les premières minutes, Harry se concentra sur son professeur et tenta par tous les moyens d'écouter ce qu'il racontait. Au bout de quatre seulement, son esprit était déjà ailleurs, il se demandait sérieusement comment Hermione faisait pour rester attentive, ça devait être la seule. A cause d'elle d'ailleurs, il se trouvait au deuxième rang et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il jeta un œil sur Ron qui avait l'air d'être en pleine réflexion sur la composition de ses cinq doigts de la main. Comment était-il possible d'être aussi soporifique ? Harry avait toujours l'impression que les élèves étaient tous sur le point de s'effondrer sur leur table. Il se tourna et vit que c'était presque le cas pour la plupart d'entre eux. Il vit rapidement que Pansy était à deux tables derrière lui. Elle semblait être en train d'écrire.

A la sortie du cours, un peu assommé Harry constata que Pansy était à la porte. Elle attendait probablement ses amis.

—Potter, chuchota-t-elle, en le tirant par le bras.

Il fit signe à ses amis de partir devant en insistant un peu. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux à côté de l'entrée.

—Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Parkinson ? s'agaça-t-il.

Il avait voulu ne pas lui répondre et s'en aller. Il avait tenté de ne pas céder à l'envie de lui parler même si c'était pour une dispute, mais il ne pouvait pas résister à la jeune femme. Elle sortit un bout de parchemin de sa poche. Elle avait la main qui tremblait un peu et le lui tendit brusquement avant de s'en aller l'air fier sans rien dire. Harry fut un peu déçu. Il le fourra dans son sac et essaya d'oublier qu'il était là à attendre d'être lu. Il aurait très bien pu le jeter immédiatement mais il n'en avait guère envie. Le jeter signifiait qu'il ne pourrait jamais en connaitre le contenu, là il avait encore le choix, il préférait attendre.

Ron fut ravi de le voir arriver rapidement derrière eux et il lui demanda ce que Parkinson lui voulait. Harry mentit en indiquant qu'elle voulait simplement l'informer que l'infirmière exigeait de le voir pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Pansy avait réfléchi toute la journée du dimanche. Potter semblait fâché contre elle, il paraissait croire qu'elle était soi-disant en couple avec Pucey. Elle avait pensé demander à Adrian lui-même de persuader Harry du contraire, mais en même temps c'était avouer à quelqu'un et en quelque sorte s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle tenait à Harry. Qu'elle y tenait vraiment plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle se remette avec Adrian ? Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux. Pas après qu'elle ait reçu ce baiser incroyable qui lui avait fait tourner la tête.

Elle lui passerait un mot, oui c'était cela, elle lui écrirait quelque chose, néanmoins la croirait-il seulement grâce à un vulgaire bout de parchemin ? Il fallait qu'elle prouve sa sincérité. Il refusait de lui adresser la parole, soit, elle l'obligerait.

* * *

**Je m'autorise un peu petit mwahahaha avant de m'en aller la tête haute... A demain.**


	9. Deux affirmations, une vérité

J'ai essayé au mieux de respecter la personnalité des personnages, peut-être qu'il y a quelques ratés, je m'en excuse. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**9\. Deux affirmations, une vérité**

Pourquoi faisait-elle ça se dit-elle en écrivant sur son bout de parchemin en cours d'histoire de la magie ? Pourquoi Potter lui en voulait-il à ce point ? Elle ne voulait pas approfondir la question mais ça la gênait terriblement que le brun puisse lui en vouloir. Elle l'avait senti ce regard posé juste une seconde sur elle pendant le cours, elle l'avait senti et avait relevé la tête. Il ne la regardait plus, il était déjà face au professeur. Peut-être l'avait-elle rêvé, peut-être l'avait-elle juste espéré ?

Le parchemin de Pansy était passé de son sac à la poche de sa cape. Il le triturait depuis le matin. Il résistait à l'envie de le lire. Qu'avait-elle bien pu écrire ? Pourquoi s'était-elle risquée à la fin du cours à lui adresser brièvement la parole pour lui passer ce message ?

Il n'aurait qu'à le lire après tout. Non, si sur ce bout de parchemin elle lui avouait qu'elle était vraiment avec Adrian Pucey et qu'elle l'insultait comme elle le faisait si souvent ou pire si elle se disait dégoutée d'avoir été dans ses bras et de l'avoir embrassé. Si elle disait tout ça sur le petit bout de parchemin, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

—Ca va Harry? demanda Hermione.

—Oui oui, répondit-il pensif. Je dois aller voir l'infirmière, à plus tard !

Il se leva de table sans avoir touché à son assiette.

Pansy l'avait observé plusieurs fois, il semblait ailleurs et il n'avait pas tourné la tête dans sa direction. Avait-il lu son message au moins ?

Harry n'alla cependant pas à l'infirmerie. Il sortit du château. Il enfila son écharpe et se dirigea vers le parc. Il ne neigeait pas, il aurait aimé pourtant. Il était resté enfermé trois semaines et maintenant il saisissait chaque occasion pour prendre l'air. Il pénétra sur le terrain de Quidditch et s'installa dans les gradins. Les mains dans les poches, il sentait le bout de parchemin sous ses doigts.

Il le sortit finalement de sa poche et l'examina quelques secondes. Il le déplia et décida de le lire.

_Deux affirmations : une seule vérité._

_—__Je sors avec Adrian Pucey._

_—__J'ai craché dans ton verre à la soirée de Slughorn en octobre, c'est certainement cela qui t'a rendu malade._

Harry mit un instant à comprendre ce que ces deux phrases impliquaient. En clair, soit elle ne sortait pas avec Adrian et était la cause de sa maladie, soit elle était réellement avec Adrian et elle lui écrivait des choses vraiment tordues.

Au lieu d'être exaspéré, il éclata de rire. Elle était effrayante et complexe cette fille mais bons sangs on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle. Il courut jusqu'au château. Elle voulait jouer, très bien, il allait la surprendre.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, une chouette blanche déposa un parchemin au-dessus de Pansy Parkinson bien avant toutes les autres. Il lui semblait bien l'avoir déjà vu quelque part cet oiseau. Elle déplia le parchemin discrètement.

_Action ou vérité ?_

Elle sut tout de suite de qui venait le mot, pas besoin d'être intelligente pour cela. C'était Harry. Lui n'en avait pas loupé une miette. Il jubilait à sa table.

Il avait donc lu son message. Elle en fut inquiète car elle savait que peu importe à laquelle des deux affirmations il avait cru, dans les deux cas elle était perdante. Elle le perdrait lui. Mais il voulait jouer avec elle et elle allait le faire, elle allait répondre.

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que Harry était sorti de la quarantaine et n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de Pansy. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle ne voulait certainement plus jouer. Il en fut fort déçu. Il avait beau l'observer pendant les repas, son regard était cependant indéchiffrable. Elle l'évitait. Il aurait dû en être heureux, c'était lui qui lui avait pourtant dit plusieurs jours auparavant qu'elle devait vivre sa vie et lui la sienne. Il ne la voyait jamais en compagnie d'Adrian Pucey, était-elle vraiment avec lui ? En même temps, il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir vue avec lui au mois d'octobre quand ils avaient été ensemble, mais est-ce qu'il aurait prêté attention à eux deux mois auparavant ?

Pansy hésitait depuis des jours à répondre à la question de Harry. Elle savait qu'une fois qu'il saurait la vérité, ça serait irrémédiable. Il lui en voudrait et elle n'avait pas envie que Harry lui en veuille, même s'il semblait déjà être fâché contre elle pour une idée erronée. Autant qu'il lui en veuille pour une chose qui soit vraie.

C'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle se rendit dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch pour assister au match des Serdaigle contre les Gryffondor. Durant le match, elle ne s'intéressa qu'à l'attrapeur rouge et jaune, ce qui n'échappa ni à Blaise ni à Drago qui étaient à ses côtés. D'habitude elle prenait plaisir à crier sur tous les joueurs de Gryffondor et s'amusait à leurs dépens, mais ses deux amis remarquèrent bien vite que ses yeux ne s'orientaient que vers Harry Potter. Elle esquissa même un sourire quand il attrapa le vif d'or sous le nez de Cho Chang.

—Bien fait pour toi greluche pleurnicheuse !

—Pansy ! parut s'offusquer Blaise

Zabini ne voulait pas y croire. Pansy semblait être tombée sous le charme de Potter et Drago mima le fait de vomir.

—Elle a toujours eu un faible pour les joueurs de Quidditch en tenue Drago, ça lui passera !

—De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, en tentant de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie.

—Quand même c'est Potter ! riposta Drago.

—Ne sois pas jaloux Drago un jour ça sera peut-être ton tour !

Drago fit encore semblant de vomir. Pansy émergea des escaliers et se retourna.

—Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore vous deux ?

—Pansy je suis désolée de te l'apprendre de manière si brutale, mais nous pensons que la maladie a eu des effets secondaires inattendus, déclara Blaise d'une manière solennelle.

—Ca ne se voyait pas au premier abord pourtant, continua Drago d'un ton dramatique.

—Si nous l'avions su aussitôt, on aurait peut-être pu y faire quelque chose, ajouta Blaise en baissant les yeux.

Tous les deux soufflèrent l'air pompeux.

—Vraiment désolé pour toi Pansy, c'est incurable, poursuivit Drago.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, elle voyait bien qu'ils étaient en train de se moquer d'elle.

—Finir comme ça, c'est si triste !

—On te croyait pourtant des nôtres depuis tout ce temps, dit Blaise ému.

—Balancez la sauce tous les deux que je me marre probablement un quart de demi-seconde ! beugla Pansy agacée.

—Tu t'en apercevras bien un jour de toutes manières, que tu le saches maintenant n'y changera plus rien.

—Non malheureusement Drago, on ne peut plus rien y faire, attesta Blaise.

—Bande de stupides asticots ! brailla-t-elle sur le point de s'en aller.

Blaise la retint par le bras.

—Désolé Pansy de te prendre au dépourvu, c'est juste que tu as désormais des goûts de chiotte, conclut Blaise en fermant les yeux.

Drago faisait la même tête d'enterrement que Blaise.

—Ha ha ha je suis morte de rire bande de crevards ! rugit-elle en partant.

Drago et Blaise éclatèrent de rire.

Pansy énervée par ses deux abrutis d'amis se dirigea vers les vestiaires des joueurs. Elle n'avait encore rien compris à ce qu'avaient raconté les deux Serpentard et chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Elle avait autre chose à faire.

Potter était là en train de discuter avec ses joueurs qui avaient tous l'air radieux. Elle s'était réjouie elle aussi quand elle avait vu Harry arrêter le vif d'or. Il avait été incroyable. En retrait, elle attendit. Pourtant peu patiente elle savait que c'était le moment idéal pour le prendre à part. Une fois que tous les joueurs furent rentrés dans les vestiaires, elle se précipita vers Harry, lui prit la main et le somma de la suivre. Ils ne firent pas une grande distance, ils étaient sous les gradins, un peu obligés de se baisser à cause de la hauteur, elle le fit asseoir en face d'elle. Surprit Harry ne dit rien, il attendait qu'elle parle.

—Potter je veux une question d'abord avant de répondre à la tienne, déglutit-elle.

—Oui c'était le but, répliqua-t-il.

Ils n'osaient pas trop se regarder dans les yeux. Elle était tendue de devoir lui raconter la vérité et lui, il était inquiet à l'idée de la connaître.

—Alors ta question ?

Harry releva la tête et en profita un instant pour l'admirer. Peut-être serait-ce la dernière fois qu'il lui parlerait. La dernière fois qu'il pourrait la contempler de cette façon. Elle paraissait paisible et fragile comme quand elle se réveillait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle se dévoilait à lui de manière entière et naturelle. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la fille qui se pavanait dans les couloirs du château en insultant quiconque la dérangeait et le critiquant à la moindre occasion. Pourtant même ses défauts il avait appris à les aimer.

Harry reprit une respiration normale et elle leva son visage vers lui.

—Es-tu avec Adrian Pucey ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait peur de la réponse, dans les deux cas elle lui déplairait fortement.

—En vérité, non.

Elle l'avait dit précipitamment car si elle avait attendu plus longtemps, elle ne l'aurait jamais prononcée.

—Très bien cela implique donc que la seconde affirmation la moins crédible est vraie.

—Oui, gémit-elle.

Harry était fatigué par le match. Épuisé parce qu'il était encore malade. Las et triste parce que même s'il savait que rien n'était possible entre eux, il croyait avoir appris à la connaître. Ce qu'il entrevoyait d'elle le blessait énormément. Il était déçu. Il avait envie d'être en colère contre elle et il sentait qu'elle commençait à monter en lui.

Pansy patientait, elle était au bord des larmes. Elle n'osait ni le regarder ni penser à la réaction qu'il aurait. Elle attendait.

—Tu es une horrible personne Parkinson, tu es méprisable ! lui jeta-t-il à la figure.

Il cracha par terre, un air dégouté dépeint sur son visage. Il se redressa légèrement et rampa jusqu'à la sortie. Tout le corps de Pansy lui avait pourtant crié en silence de rester

Elle resta figée sous les gradins dans le froid puis toussa. Elle avait les jambes croisées, la tête dans ses mains et elle pleurait. Elle qui était toujours si froide et retenue, elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré. Il avait raison de lui en vouloir. Elle lui avait caché la vérité et avait fait ce truc dont elle n'était pas fière du tout. Cela n'avait pourtant rien d'abominable non plus, il pouvait s'en remettre. Mais elle savait que ça allait plus loin que le simple fait qu'il ait avalé un peu de sa salive dans une boisson. Il devait se sentir probablement trahi.

Harry Potter le vivait effectivement comme une trahison. Il lui avait donné sa confiance et s'était attaché à elle d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait même pas encore accepter lui-même. Il savait que les Serpentard lui avaient souvent joué de mauvais tours. Ils étaient si cruels parfois, c'était dans leurs veines.

Peut-être était-ce aussi une excuse pour ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle, car il le savait c'était une chose qui avait été sur le point de se produire avant qu'ils ne sortent de l'infirmerie. Une petite chose en lui qui n'avait cessé de s'amplifier par son éloignement et son absence.

Il voulait comprendre aussi ce que signifiait le geste de Pansy. Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait d'ailleurs ? Cracher dans le verre de quelqu'un c'était un geste qui se voulait mesquin et ignoble. C'était comme lui cracher à la figure sans en avoir l'air. Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait d'agir ainsi. Au moins si elle l'avait fait, il n'aurait probablement pas été malade et puis il aurait juste continué à la haïr et non à développer des sentiments à son égard. Des sentiments qu'il ne voulait plus ressentir pour elle. Elle l'écœurait.

Dans la grande salle, le repas était animé. La plupart des élèves parlaient encore du match qui s'était déroulé dans l'après-midi de façon joyeuse. C'était ce que faisait d'ailleurs la majorité des personnes à côté de Harry. Lui ne participait que très peu à la conversation même s'il essayait. Il ressassait les derniers mots qu'il avait balancés à Pansy et regrettait d'avoir été si cruel avec elle. Il évitait soigneusement de regarder vers la table des Serpentard.

A la table des vert et argent, les élèves évitaient eux de parler du match. Drago et Blaise étaient plutôt inquiets, ils n'avaient pas revu Pansy depuis plusieurs heures. Ils avaient demandé à ses voisines de chambre et personne ne l'avait revue suite à la fin du match. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils parlent à Potter.

* * *

Méchant Harry, je vous laisse lui lancer des tomates, je m'en vais chercher où se cache Pansy!


	10. Où es-tu Pansy?

**10\. Où es-tu Pansy?**

Blaise et Drago attendirent sur le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor à la sortie de la grande salle. Potter finirait bien par apparaitre.

Les deux Serpentard s'étaient cachés au détour d'un couloir et avaient bondi sur Harry. Celui-ci se retrouva immobilisé par deux baguettes pointées sur lui. Ron et Hermione réagirent immédiatement en sortant la leur et en la dirigeant chacun sur un des assaillants.

—Où est Pansy ? demanda Blaise avec colère.

—Que lui as-tu fait ? cria à son tour Drago.

—De quoi parlez-vous tous les deux ? questionna Hermione.

—Lui le sait ! déclara Blaise, en désignant Harry.

Harry se sentit un peu désorienté ainsi positionné. Ron lui regardait les quatre autres à tour de rôle.

—Oui dit nous ce que tu sais Potter ! invectiva Drago furieux.

—Où est-elle ? ajouta Blaise.

—Dans la grande salle ou dans votre salle commune probablement, enfin vous devriez le savoir mieux que nous non ? riposta Hermione.

—Lâchez vos baguettes ! houspilla Ron.

Harry était éberlué et inquiet, qu'était-il arrivé à Pansy pour qu'ils viennent le menacer de cette façon ? Que savaient-ils ?

—Pourquoi saurais-je où elle est ? finit-il par dire.

—Tu es le dernier à l'avoir vue crétin !

Ron et Hermione ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait et Harry pas beaucoup plus.

—Hermione, Ron vous pouvez nous laisser s'il vous plait ? quémanda Harry, en hochant la tête .

—Certainement pas ! rétorqua Ron.

—Vous lâchez vos baguettes et Ron et Hermione partent, ok ?

Les deux Serpentard acquiescèrent et baissèrent leur baguette tandis que Ron luttait avec Hermione.

—Faîtes-moi confiance, déclara Harry à ses deux amis.

Ils finirent par capituler et partirent inquiets en direction de la tour.

—Bon alors Potter dis-nous ce que tu sais ou je ne réponds plus de moi ! avertit Blaise.

—Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec sa disparition ? lança Harry difficilement.

Sans leur baguette braquée sur lui, les deux garçons paraissaient beaucoup moins menaçants, ils avaient l'air surtout préoccupé. Avait-elle vraiment disparu d'ailleurs ? Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de cette altercation et se demandait bien pourquoi ils étaient venus le voir.

Drago et Blaise lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient suivi Pansy après le match et avaient vu qu'il était avec elle. Ils avaient été tenté de les suivre mais avaient constaté que c'était impossible de le faire sans se faire remarquer, alors ils avaient rejoint le château et l'avaient attendue pour avoir des explications.

Harry leur fit bien comprendre qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec sa disparition, il l'avait laissée sous les gradins et ne l'avait pas revue depuis.

—Je reviens dans dix minutes!

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de leur part il s'était dirigé en courant vers la tour des Gryffondor.

A peine était-il entré dans la salle commune, que Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers lui.

—Pourquoi croient-ils que tu sais quelque chose à propos de Parkinson Harry ? demanda Hermione.

—Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ces deux crétins?

—Je n'ai pas le temps ! cria Harry à leur encontre.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers son dortoir et ses deux amis le suivirent. En fouillant dans sa valise, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, c'était la carte des Maraudeurs.

—Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, déclara t-il.

Ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises du tout, il voulait retrouver Pansy.

—Cessez vos questions ! lança Harry. Aidez-moi plutôt à trouver Pansy sur la carte.

La seule chose que Ron retint en premier lieu c'était le fait que Harry ait prononcé le prénom de Parkinson. Ils cherchèrent tous les trois pendant quelques minutes avant de voir le point de Pansy Parkinson immobile dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Sans attendre ses amis, il se précipita vers la sortie. Ron et Hermione eurent des difficultés à le suivre. Drago et Blaise les accompagnèrent. C'était un curieux petit groupe qui se dirigeait vers les toilettes des filles, ce qui abasourdit d'ailleurs la plupart des élèves qui le croisèrent.

Harry fut le premier à ouvrir la porte des toilettes. Il poussa un cri et frissonna en découvrant Pansy allongée sur le sol au beau milieu de la pièce. L'effroi passé, il se précipita vers elle et releva sa tête. Elle était blanche et respirait faiblement. Ron se dirigea rapidement dehors pour aller chercher un professeur.

McGonagall transporta Pansy à l'infirmerie suivie de près par Harry, Blaise et Drago. Elle avait ordonné à Hermione et Ron d'éloigner les curieux.

Ils attendirent tous les trois devant la porte de l'infirmerie pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Rogue sorte de la pièce. McGonagall était déjà partie depuis plusieurs minutes et ne leur avait rien expliqué. Rogue leur intima de rentrer dans leur dortoir. Harry fit semblant de ne pas se sentir bien et de vouloir voir l'infirmière ce à quoi Rogue soupçonneux l'avait laissé faire. Mais il voulait en savoir plus. Qu'était-il arrivé à Pansy ?

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, Pomfresh se dirigea vers lui et lui toucha le front.

—Pas de fièvre Mr Potter ?

—Non.

—Migraines, toux, vomissements, rien depuis votre sortie ?

—Non Madame.

—Très bien que faîtes-vous là alors ?

—Je viens voir Pansy.

—Vous avez vu l'heure Mr Potter ? Vous reviendrez demain, votre camarade a besoin de repos !

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Devant l'air inquiet du brun, Pomfresh céda.

—Une petite complication suite la mononucléose.

—C'est grave ?

—Non une pneumonie se guérit très bien Mr Potter, elle sera vite rétablie.

Harry était vraiment soulagé.

—Je peux ? demanda-t-il, en désignant le lit de Pansy.

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel.

—Bon puisque vous êtes là, mais pas plus de cinq minutes !

Harry se rapprocha du lit de Parkinson presque sur la pointe des pieds. Il ne voulait en aucun cas la réveiller. Elle était allongée sur le lit recouvert d'un drap blanc. Elle dormait. Elle paraissait fragile. Elle semblait aussi magnifique qu'un ange, ce qu'elle était pourtant loin d'être en vérité. Harry s'avança encore un peu plus. Il s'était figé à côté d'elle. Il toucha sa main timidement. Elle n'était pas froide. Elle était toujours vivante. Il n'avait ni envie de la secouer ni de la réveiller. Il savait qu'elle irait bien grâce aux bons soins de Pomfresh. Il aurait dû s'apercevoir sous les gradins que Pansy n'allait pas bien. Il aurait dû le sentir, mais il n'avait rien vu, il avait été aveuglé d'abord par la tension qui avait régné entre eux, puis par la colère qu'il avait ressentie contre elle. A présent il ne voulait plus être fâché avec elle. Il voulait juste continuer à la regarder dormir paisiblement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait voulu s'asseoir près d'elle et la prendre délicatement dans ses bras pour lui signaler sa présence. Pour lui dire qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment éloigné d'elle depuis une semaine. Malgré leur séparation. Malgré leur silence. Malgré leurs disputes et la rancœur. Malgré tout, il ne s'était jamais aussi senti si proche de quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'être proche d'une personne. Cette personne était peut-être la plus arrogante personne qu'il connaissait, la plus bornée et la plus tranchée dans ses idées, mais elle était aussi la plus admirable. La plus envoûtante. Il voulait lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il était là près d'elle. Cependant il ne bougea pas. Il aurait voulu rester la nuit dans cette position. Il se serait moqué de l'engourdissement de ses jambes et aurait refusé la fatigue qui se serait emparée de lui. Il aurait balayé les réprimandes de l'infirmière et aurait attendu que le jour se lève pour voir le visage de Pansy bercé par la lumière de l'aube. Il aurait voulu faire toutes ces choses, mais il n'en fit rien. Il partit sans un mot en gravant dans son esprit l'image de cette extraordinaire jeune femme qu'il avait appris à connaître et à aimer.

Harry ne retourna pas voir Pansy à l'infirmerie. Elle y resta quatre jours. Quatre jours pendant lesquels Harry se tortura pour ne pas aller la voir. Elle occupait ses pensées jour et nuit. Une petite chose ressemblant à de la culpabilité l'en empêchait. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient fini par comprendre ce qui se passait. Hermione était parvenue à déchiffrer les silences de Harry. Il ne leur avait rien raconté de son séjour durant la quarantaine. Il ne leur dévoila même pas qu'il était tombé amoureux de Pansy. Il avait encore des difficultés à se l'avouer, mais les faits étaient là, il le savait pertinemment.

Lorsque Pansy se réveilla à l'infirmerie, elle crut un instant être revenue une semaine en arrière. Elle était seule, elle avait mal, elle avait froid et elle avait envie de pleurer. En fin de journée, elle reçut la visite de Blaise et Drago qui avaient tenté vainement de la faire sourire. Puis les filles de sa classe étaient venues glousser avec elle. La nuit, elle se sentit seule au monde. Elle avait pensé à Harry. Harry pour qui elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps avant de retourner au château la veille. Harry qui hantait ses pensées. Elle savait que plus jamais elle ne lui reparlerait. Elle en donnerait des choses pour simplement se disputer avec lui. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était horrible et c'était ce qu'elle était, une horrible personne méprisable et sans cœur. Elle prenait plaisir à tourmenter les autres, à être cruelle parfois. Elle n'oserait plus jamais regarder Harry dans les yeux. Elle l'avait déçu et elle s'en voulait terriblement.

Le second jour, Adrian Pucey vint la voir, puis il revint le troisième jour, le quatrième jour, elle sortit de l'infirmerie se sentant beaucoup mieux et Adrian l'embrassa.

Adrian Pucey avait appris que Pansy était à l'infirmerie le soir même. Le lendemain, toute l'école racontait déjà que Harry avait sauvé in extrémis la jeune femme d'une mort certaine. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de leur quarantaine, Adrian n'avait pas reparlé avec Harry. Ils n'étaient pas amis après tout. Relation exceptionnelle dans contexte exceptionnel voilà ce qu'il s'était dit. Même si dans le fond, il appréciait bien le garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Il l'avait observé lors des repas et Potter semblait un peu désorienté.

Le lendemain Blaise Zabini lui avait raconté sa visite à l'infirmerie et l'avait incité à aller voir la jeune femme. Ce qu'il avait fait le soir même. Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Blaise, Pansy ne semblait pas au bord du suicide. Elle paraissait être toujours la même. La fille cassante et jolie. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux d'elle, pourtant il savait qu'avec le temps, il le serait devenu. Pansy était le genre de filles qui n'était pas forcément attirante au premier abord ni très sociable. Elle paraissait même superficielle, mais au bout d'un temps quand on apprenait à la connaitre, on voyait bien que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Elle était beaucoup plus que ça, même si son caractère demeurait bien trempé.

Pansy ne lui avait pas parlé de Potter, elle avait même évité le sujet. Il était donc resté un long moment avec elle jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière le jette dehors.

Il était revenu le lendemain à la même heure et ils avaient tellement ri qu'il s'était surpris à vouloir l'enlacer. Le quatrième jour, il avait été là pour sa sortie et il ne résista pas à son envie et l'embrassa. Surprise tout d'abord, elle sourit et accepta. Eux qui n'avaient pas été très démonstratifs devant les autres au mois d'octobre. Elle se permettait à présent de le prendre par la main jusqu'à la grande salle et de manger avec lui. Chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait auparavant.

Les mains de Harry tremblaient énergiquement. Il était assis à sa table dans la grande salle et les avait vus. Ils ne s'étaient pas cachés. Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur qui s'était emparée de lui. Il les rouvrit et respira. Il n'avait pas rêvé, hélas non. Pansy et Adrian étaient rentrés dans la grande salle main dans la main. Il aurait voulu crier, frapper Adrian, pleurer ou tout en même temps mais il perçut une main réconfortante sur son bras, c'était Hermione.

Il ne voulait plus rien ressentir.

* * *

Ce coup-ci, je dirais Pauvre Harry...Vont-ils parvenir à se synchroniser ces deux-là? ^^

A demain!


	11. Oublier

**J'ai voulu publier hier mais le site était en maintenance apparemment, mais tout à l'air d'être revenu à la normale alors voici un plus long chapitre! **

* * *

**11\. Oublier**

Oublier. Mot facile à écrire, facile à épeler et même facile à prononcer sans y penser. Oublier c'était aussi une chose très difficile à faire surtout quand on devait effacer de ses pensées la personne qui les envahissait. Harry tentait vainement d'oublier. Que représentait une personne dans ce vaste monde ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à oublier celle-là précisément ?

—Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves ! ronchonna Ron, en assénant un coup de coude à son ami.

Harry regardait pour la énième fois vers la table des Serpentard pendant le repas. Il ne répondit rien.

—Elle ne ressemble à rien en plus cette fille! continua Ron, en posant sa fourchette.

—Ron ! houspilla Hermione. Ta haine envers les Serpentard obscurcit ton jugement, Pansy Parkinson est devenue une assez jolie fille.

Ron fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

—Tu devrais plutôt regarder les filles à notre table au lieu des autres, lança le roux.

Ron se mit à contempler lentement à droite puis à gauche.

—Oh effectivement il n'y a rien de beaucoup plus réjouissant par ici !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

—Ron tu es… tu es vraiment un…, bégaya Hermione, en cherchant ses mots. Finalement je préfère me taire, je pourrais être désagréable.

Elle prit son sac et s'en alla outrée.

—Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? ajouta Ron hébété.

—Ron, soupira Harry. Hermione est une fille tu sais.

—Bien oui je sais que Hermione est une fille !

Harry préféra de nouveau regarder vers la table des Serpentard et plus particulièrement vers la place qu'occupait Pansy.

Adrian Pucey était installé à côté de sa petite amie. Il l'écoutait d'une oreille déblatérer sur des sujets douteux avec ses copines. La plupart du temps, quand elle était avec lui, elle se débrouillait pour qu'ils soient bien entourés. Ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps seul à seul. Deux mois auparavant, il n'avait pas osé se plaindre lorsqu'ils s'isolaient régulièrement. Et voilà qu'à présent c'était tout le contraire, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Plusieurs fois il s'était dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il cherche à décrypter les actes des filles car c'était peine perdue, malgré cela il devenait suspicieux envers Pansy. Elle était distante et peu bavarde avec lui. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'infirmerie, il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait plus cette aisance avec lui.

La première proposition du parchemin qu'elle avait donné à Harry devenait vraie inconsciemment pour Pansy, vu qu'elle sortait avec Adrian et la seconde tout à coup devenait fausse. Harry ne pourrait plus lui en vouloir.

Elle se persuadait qu'elle sortait avec Adrian car elle était attirée par lui physiquement et intellectuellement. Elle se convainquait qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple ami pour elle et qu'il y avait entre eux quelque chose de fort et d'unique. Soit, elle avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte mais maintenant que c'était fait, tout allait pour le mieux. Oui tout était parfait. Elle n'était plus malade. Elle avait un petit ami, le meilleur qui soit et elle avait des amis qui s'inquiétaient aux moindres signes de faiblesse de sa part.

Pourtant ça la rongeait comme la gangrène, elle ne cessait d'y penser. Elle voulait oublier sa peine dans les bras de l'autre. L'autre qui était Adrian. La peine qu'elle avait ressentie quand Harry lui avait dit qu'elle était une horrible personne. Au fond, elle l'avait bien cherchée. Elle ne cessait de penser à Harry quand Adrian l'embrassait. Ses baisers à lui n'étaient en rien comparables à ceux de Harry. Il n'y avait pas cette douceur et cette chaleur qui s'emparaient d'elle. Il n'y a pas cette alchimie qu'elle avait ressentie avec Harry comme si c'était ce qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie. Comme si elle l'avait attendu lui. Elle voulait oublier mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées d'envahir son esprit.

…

Les vacances de Noël avaient commencé et Harry était au terrier avec son meilleur ami Ron. Il avait passé l'après-midi à observer la neige tomber par la fenêtre de la chambre.

Il se sentait seul comme jamais il ne l'avait été. La présence de Pansy était devenue essentielle à son sourire, sa voix l'essence même de son bonheur. Ils étaient fâchés loin l'un de l'autre et il était anéanti par son absence. Ils se ressemblaient bien plus que ce qu'ils ne voulaient le croire tous les deux. Ça le rongeait, le dévorait tout entier. Il n'était encore qu'un adolescent mais il était amoureux d'elle. Un premier amour. Cet amour si unique, fragile et passionnel. Il l'avait perdu. Il voulait pourtant juste continuer à l'aimer dans l'insouciance du lendemain.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier cette scène. La fois où elle avait été en colère et avait voulu s'enfuir, il avait fait tomber de la neige sur son visage et il avait aimé son rire. Il avait adoré le contact de sa peau contre la sienne et avait espéré ne plus jamais la voir si triste et désemparée.

Ron pénétra dans la pièce à pas de loup. Il se rapprocha de Harry.

—Harry, il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qu'elle t'a fait cette vipère pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil.

Le brun ne répondit rien.

—Sérieux mon vieux, reprit Ron. Elle t'a lancé un sort ou quoi ?

Silence.

—Oh attends! rajouta-t-il. Elle t'a fait boire un philtre d'amour ?

—C'est pire que ça Ron, souffla Harry.

—Comment ça pire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait?

—Elle m'a embrassé, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Ron se rapprocha de lui, les yeux exorbités.

—Quoi ? C'est elle qui t'a refilé la mono-truc-machin ?

—Non, enfin, oui mais pas vraiment dans cet ordre, répondit Harry en baissant la tête.

—Bon, il va falloir que tu m'expliques Harry, je ne comprends rien à tes histoires ! continua Ron en secouant la tête confus.

—Laisse tomber Ron, ça vaudra mieux.

—Harry tu ne peux pas me donner des bouts d'information sans les raccorder, ça ne veut rien dire ! annonça le roux en haussant la voix et la main.

—Laisse tomber je te dis Ron ! s'énerva cette fois le brun.

—Tu es plus têtu qu'un centaure ! s'emporta aussi Ron, en baissant la main agacé.

Pour toute réponse, Harry détourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour contempler la neige.

—Soit très bien, j'irai chercher l'information où elle se trouve, chuchota le roux sans que son ami ne l'entende.

Harry passa les deux premiers jours dans le même état d'esprit, puis après une morale bien sentie de Ginny, il décida de sortir de sa léthargie. Molly en fut ravie et ils purent tous passer un noël presque joyeux étant donné la situation du monde sorcier.

Au retour à Poudlard, Harry était parvenu à mettre ses pensées sur Pansy dans un petit coin de sa tête et elle ne l'obséda plus de la même façon.

…

Pansy quant à elle était restée à Poudlard, ses parents avaient décidé de partir en voyage. Ils l'avaient prévenue deux jours avant les vacances et elle était furieuse qu'ils l'aient laissée plantée là. Adrian lui était rentré chez lui et d'une certaine façon Pansy n'en fut même pas déçue. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle était insupportable et son petit ami fut content de partir. Elle était la seule élève à rester Poudlard. Elle ne descendit pas très souvent de son dortoir et fut d'une humeur massacrante pendant le diner de noël en compagnie de Dumbledore et sa clique. Vu qu'elle était la seule élève, ils avaient essayé de la mettre à l'aise et avaient lamentablement échoué. Pansy avait haï les blagues de son directeur, détesté la fausse gentillesse de Chourave et toléré modérément le ton condescendant de McGonagall. Elle ne l'aimait pas de toutes manières et elle le lui rendait assez bien.

La jeune fille avait jeté les cadeaux de ses parents à la poubelle sans les ouvrir comme une enfant capricieuse. Ils voulaient sans doute se faire pardonner de leur abandon. N'auraient-ils pas pu l'emmener avec eux ? C'était des parents indignes voilà tout. Elle n'avait pas répondu à la lettre d'Adrian qui l'avait soigneusement accompagnée de chocolats et ces derniers avaient rejoints les autres cadeaux dans la corbeille à papiers. Les elfes de maison s'en chargeraient, ils pouvaient les dévorer si ça les intéressait. Elle s'en moquait éperdument. Puis elle en avait voulu à Harry de ne pas être à l'école. Lui qui parfois restait pendant les vacances, il avait décidé bien évidemment cette année de partir. Elle était la seule élève et c'était heureux en fait pour tout le monde. Elle était odieuse et asociale, même le baron sanglant en avait eu pour son compte. Peeves n'avait pas même osé la provoquer dans les couloirs.

Elle était tellement furibonde qu'elle avait fait tous ses devoirs et n'avait pas été aux consultations que l'infirmière avait exigées. Elle n'avait envie de voir personne et à la fin des vacances, plus personne ne voulait la voir.

Elle avait passé beaucoup plus de temps à penser à Harry qu'à Adrian et elle lui en voulait beaucoup plus désormais. Elle était horrible, c'était un fait, mais il n'avait pas encore vu à quel point.

…

—Tu as fini d'être si agressive ! s'emporta Daphné.

—C'est vrai, appuya Blaise. On y peut strictement rien que tu aies dû passer tes vacances toute seule.

Pansy les dévisagea courroucée.

—Aucun de vous n'a songé à m'inviter chez lui pour les vacances ! Alors je vais être de mauvaise humeur autant de temps que je le voudrai !

Certains d'entre eux tournèrent innocemment la tête, personne n'aurait voulu l'avoir en invitée vu son caractère

—Gâcher noël aurait eu très mauvais effet sur mes parents, lança Drago plus téméraire.

—Tes parents m'aiment bien Drago, s'adoucit-elle.

—Ils ne te connaissent pas quand tu as l'air d'une furie cornue.

—Allez tous vous faire voir ! râla-t-elle.

Elle se leva et quitta la table l'air digne. Sérieusement il fallait qu'elle se calme, elle n'aurait plus de relation sociale à ce rythme.

…

Le mercredi, Pansy avait pris comme résolution d'être plus sympathique avec ses amis et de l'être encore plus avec son petit ami Adrian, qui n'avait pas osé trop l'approcher depuis la rentrée. Il connaissait son tempérament de feu et il n'avait pas envie de s'y brûler. Elle faillit renoncer à ses projets quand elle entra dans les cachots en cours de potions et songea même à faire du yoga. Elle avait vu Harry pénétrer dans la pièce et il évitait de façon flagrante de croiser son regard. Qu'il aille se faire voir lui. Non, il fallait se modérer et ne pas penser à Potter, ce survivant à deux noises n'en valait pas la peine.

Slughorn écrivait de façon énergique sur le tableau grâce à sa baguette les différentes étapes pour préparer la potion du jour. Pansy se concentra exclusivement sur ses gestes et expira tranquillement.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, un certain roux l'air conspirateur fixait la table des Serpentard où Pansy se trouvait.

Lavande regardait Ron avec insistance. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire elle avait décrété mentalement, vu que Patil n'avait pas repris le cours de potion pour sa sixième année, de s'installer avec le trio à leur table. Elle avait une vue imprenable sur Ron et pouvait tenter d'imiter les gestes d'Hermione. Tant qu'elle ne disait rien, les trois autres s'en fichaient, enfin de façon très limitée pour Hermione.

—Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? demanda Hermione à son ami en chuchotant.

—Pourquoi crois-tu que je prépare quelque chose ?

—Six ans d'amitié, je te connais Ron.

—Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, il y a une potion en cours.

Hermione semblait dans un conflit intérieur, soit surveiller Ron pendant le cours, soit être concentrée exclusivement sur sa potion qui paraissait très compliquée. Elle choisit la seconde option en se disant qu'elle finirait bien par découvrir ce que Ron avait en tête.

Soupçonneuse elle vit brièvement le roux se précipiter soudainement vers le fond de la classe chercher des ingrédients. Qu'avait-il à être si pressé ? Lui qui allait encore rater sa potion. Elle chassa ces idées de son esprit et se focalisa sur son chaudron.

Ron avec aplomb se dirigea vers les étagères des ingrédients. Pansy était arrivée au même moment que lui et le fixa avec un dégout non dissimulé. Elle portait un bocal contenant des billywigs. Il respira et la bouscula. Le récipient tomba au sol et éparpilla les insectes sur le parquet.

—Triple idiot Weasley !

Ron rougit et s'excusa en bafouillant.

Elle posa son genou par terre bien décidée à ramasser ces bestioles toute seule, mais avec surprise elle vit le roux faire de même. Il la scruta avec appréhension. Il n'avait pas franchement l'habitude d'effectuer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

—Parkinson, chuchota-t-il avec un ton dur.

Elle releva le visage une fois de plus étonnée. Elle grimaça.

—Tu as intérêt à laisser Harry tranquille, continua-t-il sans fléchir.

La jeune fille faillit éclater de rire, tellement sa façon d'agir était stupide. Elle se retint, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se faire remarquer avec son cher camarade.

—Quoi ? répliqua-t-elle.

—Tu as très bien compris Parkinson, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait à Harry, mais tu as intérêt à le laisser tranquille.

Il sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers elle.

—Une menace Weasley, comme tu le vois, je tremble de peur. J'ignorais que Potter envoyait ses sbires menacer les gens, ce n'est pas joli joli.

—Il y a bien des choses que tu ignores Parkinson, lança Ron sans donner lui-même de sens à cette phrase.

Elle semblait pourtant effrayante et mystérieuse cette phrase, assez sans doute pour faire peur à la Serpentard.

—De toutes manières, j'en ai que faire de ton Potter.

—Va donc faire ta gourgandine avec tes amis Serpentard, continua Ron sans faire attention à sa remarque.

Elle se releva dignement, reposa le bocal sur l'étagère et s'éloigna vers sa place. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre l'intervention du roux. Elle était risible d'un côté, Weasley qui voulait faire son caïd devant elle, c'était tellement naïf. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce que c'était la méchanceté. Elle, elle le savait et ça n'avait rien à voir avec cette démonstration médiocre. C'était idiot, mais en même temps, pouvait-on s'attendre à mieux de la part d'un Gryffondor ? Aucune prestance, aucune éloquence dans leurs propos. Même Harry aurait fait mieux.

Harry, il était toujours question de lui. Qu'avait-dit Harry à son ami ? Qu'avait-il raconté sur elle de si affreux pour qu'il ose venir la menacer ? Il n'avait certainement pas seulement dit qu'elle était une horrible personne. Il avait dû raconter des choses abjectes à son égard. Peut-être même lui avait-il avoué ce qu'elle avait fait à la soirée de Slughorn. La mauvaise Serpentard et ses vilains tours. Elle souffla. Elle allait rater sa potion et elle s'en fichait. Elle ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais ce bref échange l'avait toute retournée. Que Harry la traite de mauvaise personne ou pire de fille débauchée, elle pouvait encore le supporter, mais là, il avait dévoilé sûrement beaucoup plus que ça à Weasley. Lui avait-il dit qu'elle était dégoutante même dans sa façon d'embrasser ? Lui avait-il raconté qu'elle l'écœurait et qu'elle était folle à lier ? Elle se sentit soudain mal et triste.

Si le roux était venu la voir, c'était parce que Harry l'avait dénigrée quelque part. Quelque chose s'était passée. C'était vrai que les Gryffondor avaient pour réputation d'être brave, mais de là à venir la menacer elle, en plein de cours de potion dans les cachots des Serpentard. L'heure était grave. Avait-il raconté à tous ses congénères qu'elle avait craché dans le verre de Harry ? Se retrouvait-elle inquiéter de toutes parts par tous les Griffons ? Les groupies se ligueraient-elles toutes contre elle ?

Elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Ses amis l'avaient trouvée insupportable ces derniers temps, ils n'avaient encore rien vu.

Harry n'avait rien vu de la scène comme tous les autres élèves de la classe. Il essayait de suivre comme Lavande les mouvements rapides d'Hermione qui préparait sa potion.

Il trouva Ron assez étrange, il avait l'air nerveux et énervé.

—Laisse-moi ! avait-il lancé à Hermione dans le couloir les menant à la salle du cours des sortilèges.

—Ron, je le saurai, tu ferais mieux d'avouer maintenant !

—Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia Ron assez mal de toute évidence.

Harry assistait à la conversation sans y participer, il avait appris avec les années à ne pas se mêler de leurs histoires.

Il passa le cours dans ses pensées pendant que Ron bougonnait et que Hermione ne cessait de le rouspéter en réalisant parfaitement ses sortilèges.

Il comprit fièrement qu'il avait réussi à ne pas penser à Pansy de la matinée et il était même parvenu à ne pas la dévisager pendant le cours de potions. Mais quand il y repensa, il se dit qu'elle était encore en train d'envahir son esprit. Il souffla.

Ron était déçu, rien ne s'était passé comme il l'aurait voulu. Il n'avait même pas réussi à lui extorquer le moindre petit élément d'information. Il n'était pas parvenu à paraitre menaçant et il savait que dans le fond Parkinson s'était moquée de lui et qu'elle ne louperait certainement pas une occasion pour lui rappeler cette mésaventure. Il aurait préféré oublier cet épisode et l'effacer de ses souvenirs.

Le trio sortit de la salle de cours silencieux. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle par automatisme vu qu'il était presque l'heure du déjeuner. Soudain, Harry ralentit le pas jusqu'à se figer. Ses amis firent de même.

Pansy Parkinson était dans les bras d'Adrian, ils étaient en train de finir de s'embrasser. Elle était contre le mur tandis que Adrian était dos au couloir. Elle vit Harry la dévisager et croisa son regard. Elle était une horrible personne soit. Elle était une débauchée, très bien, elle allait lui montrer ce que c'était. Elle s'agrippa plus férocement à Adrian et l'embrassa brutalement sans fermer les yeux. Elle voulait voir la tête de Harry. Leur étreinte n'était ni amicale ni décente. Elle était presque bestiale. Elle stoppa le baiser et fixa méchamment Harry qui s'était arrêté de marcher.

Adrian surpris par cet élan de sauvagerie se retourna, il vit Harry s'éloigner et il comprit.

Harry mit quelques secondes à réagir avant se faire empoigner par Hermione.

Qui était cette fille ? Ce n'était pas Pansy. Ce n'était pas la fille avec qui il avait ri, avec qui il avait discuté et avec qui il avait aimé passer du temps. Ce n'était pas cette fille qu'il avait embrassée. Ce n'était pas elle.

Harry s'enfuit dans les couloirs pour retourner dans son dortoir, il n'avait plus d'appétit et il laissa ses amis désappointés dans le hall.

Harry voulait passer le reste de la journée dans son lit et vider son esprit. L'occlumancie lui aurait été d'une grande aide s'il avait réussi à en apprendre les bases. Il avait envie de vomir. Qu'essayait-elle de faire ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle s'acharne sur lui ? Il voulait juste l'oublier et quand il parvenait à le faire en quelque sorte, voilà qu'elle lui jetait son amour pour Adrian à la figure. Elle était désolante, mais il l'aimait. Il aurait voulu que ça soit si simple de ne plus ressentir ces sentiments pour elle, mais ce n'était pas comme ça que ça marchait. Là ça lui faisait juste mal.

Il prit son courage et retourna en cours l'après-midi. Il tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre de son trouble et ses amis n'osèrent pas lui parler de la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté.

Le soir venu, Harry cria sur ses joueurs pendant dix bonnes minutes avant l'entrainement, il avait des faux airs de Olivier Dubois. Lorsqu'ils s'envolèrent dans les airs, ils pensèrent avec soulagement être tranquilles, mais hélas ce ne fut pas le cas. Harry ne se préoccupa nullement du vif d'or et passa la première demi-heure à râler sur tout le monde. Il était en colère, il fallait que ça sorte jusqu'à qu'ils en aient tous marre et que Ron prenne le taureau par les cornes.

Il fit signe à Harry de se poser tandis que les autres continuèrent de s'entrainer. Ron mena Harry jusqu'aux gradins pour que les autres ne puissent pas les entendre et lui somma de s'asseoir

—Mon vieux, il faut que tu te calmes ! lança Ron.

Harry ne dit rien.

—Je crois qu'ils ont tous envie de t'égorger à l'heure qu'il est !

Harry croisa les bras.

—Que tu sois en colère, je peux le concevoir Harry !

—Tu ne peux pas comprendre Ron, répondit-il en baissant la tête.

—Harry j'étais là je te le rappelle, je suis toujours là.

Ron avait vraiment envie d'aider son ami. Et apparemment celui-ci n'avait pas envie d'être secouru.

—Tu ne comprends pas.

—Bien explique-moi Harry !

—Tu as vu son regard.

—J'étais là, oui j'ai très bien vu. Oublie-la sérieux.

—Je ne peux pas ! cria Harry en relevant la tête vers lui.

Ron souffla.

—Avec le temps, tu finiras par y arriver, tu as bien vu qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine.

—Ce n'était pas elle.

—Tu te fous de moi Harry !

—Elle n'est pas comme ça, tu ne comprends pas.

—Explique-moi alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette fille pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

—Elle est exceptionnelle, ajouta Harry d'une voix faible.

—Exceptionnellement mauvaise oui Harry ! Exceptionnellement forte pour t'avoir retourné le cerveau !

—Ron, je ne suis plus rien sans elle.

—Elle est à Serpentard, je ne vois pas à quoi tu t'attendais avec elle !

—Serpentard ! Mais je n'en ai rien à faire qu'elle soit là-bas ! Ce n'est pas sa maison qui définit qui elle est ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est à Serpentard qu'elle est forcément mauvaise !

—Oui effectivement elle est mauvaise parce qu'elle est née comme ça !

—Non elle n'est pas mauvaise Ron !

Ron se tut pendant quelques secondes.

—Soit, elle est exceptionnelle comme tu dis, alors dit-moi en quoi ? Car là, ça ne m'a jamais sauté aux yeux. Elle faisait partie de la brigade, je te le rappelle !

Harry leva son visage vers lui.

—Je ne peux te l'expliquer, c'est comme ça.

Ron pinça le haut de son nez et respira fort.

—C'est une idiote, une commère, une fille débauchée et une vipère qui colporte toutes sortes ragots. Si toi tu trouves ça exceptionnel moi je trouve ça plutôt commun à beaucoup de filles dans cet école ! brailla Ron.

—Tu ne comprends rien Ron, la différence c'est que je l'aime cette fille ! Je l'aime tu entends. J'en deviens dingue ! TU COMPRENDS ? J'AIME PANSY PARKINSON !

Les yeux de Ron étaient prêts à quitter leur orbite et Harry fut soulagé. Heureusement, les joueurs continuaient à s'entrainer et n'avaient rien entendu dans les airs. Il y avait juste une personne qui avait tout écouté et elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier.

* * *

Oh je vous entends d'ici, "c'est quoi ce Cliffhanger de malade!" C'est en presque insoutenable de tenir jusqu'à demain! (C'est ironique bien sûr ^^).

A demain!


	12. Conversations

**12\. Conversations**

Pansy avait pris l'habitude pendant ses vacances, quand elle n'était pas dans son dortoir, de se cacher sous les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Il faisait froid et elle avait besoin de ressentir autre chose que de la colère. Le froid avait pour effet de l'apaiser un peu. Elle se sentait sale, écœurante et affligeante. A quelle extrémité en avait-elle été réduite pour ce sale Potter ? Elle avait même réussi à se faire larguer, un comble. Pucey qui la laissait tomber sans explication. Il se vengeait certainement. Elle s'en fichait presque de cette rupture. Comparé à ce qu'elle avait fait devant Harry, ce n'était rien, elle se dégoutait. Elle s'adossa contre le rebord en bois et essuya ses larmes froides. Elle n'avait pas son écharpe en plus. Elle espérait de ne pas rattraper une pneumonie. Harry le sauveur ne le serait certainement pas une seconde fois. Il la laisserait agoniser dans la neige après ça. Peut-être le mériterait-elle ? Harry ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il était si admirable. Un preux chevalier. Elle avait été ignoble avec lui de bout en bout. Elle renifla. Elle entendit du bruit venant du terrain. Zut, elle avait oublié que les Gryffondor s'entrainaient à cette heure-ci ! Tant pis elle resterait là des heures s'il le fallait.

Pansy entendit un timbre familier d'où elle était sans comprendre les mots qu'il prononçait avec véhémence. Elle sourit.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous dans les airs, elle ne les discerna plus et savoura amèrement le silence. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle dut s'assoupir un peu car un éclat la fit sursauter. C'était une voix juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle écouta. C'était Weasley et par Merlin, il discutait avec Harry. Il lui disait d'oublier une fille ? Une fille apparemment exceptionnelle. Qui était cette greluche ? Il était en pleine dépression amoureuse, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Harry était amoureux d'une Serpentard. Qui était cette traitresse ? Elle allait trouver qui c'était. Elle ? C'était d'elle dont Harry était amoureux. Par Merlin, elle ouvrit grand la bouche et mit sa main devant. Il venait bien de dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle ? Elle, Pansy Parkinson ? Ce n'était pas une blague ? Le silence était revenu. Elle était bouche bée comme Ron et occulta complètement les remarques désobligeantes qu'il avait eues à son encontre. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Devait-elle se sentir heureuse ? Harry l'aimait. Harry était amoureux d'elle. Avait-elle bien compris ? N'avait-elle pas rêvé ? Elle faillit éclater de rire et se retint. Les deux garçons avaient apparemment quitté les lieux mais elle ne voulait pas se risquer. Une autre question s'imposa à elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il amoureux d'elle ?

Elle sentit une chaleur lui parcourir tout le corps et son cœur bondir fortement dans sa poitrine. Elle était heureuse et devenait nerveuse tout à coup. Etait-elle aussi amoureuse de lui ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien.

...

Adrian Pucey avait quitté Pansy sans ménagement lorsqu'il avait compris son comportement dans les couloirs. Il avait espéré qu'elle ait oublié Potter, il y avait cru pendant des jours. Il avait pensé qu'il finirait par tomber amoureux d'elle et de ses caprices. Il pensait même qu'elle l'aimerait elle aussi un jour. Puis il y avait eu Harry dans ce couloir. Elle s'était servie de lui. Elle avait voulu rendre Harry jaloux ou peut-être même le mettre en rogne. A quoi jouaient-ils tous les deux ? Il n'appréciait pas d'avoir été le dindon de la farce. Il ne se ferait plus avoir par la blonde. Il était retombé dans le panneau. Se faire avoir une fois, c'était naïf mais deux fois, c'était stupide. Pansy et Potter formeraient vraiment un couple étrange, c'était un fait, mais il les avait vu tous les deux pendant l'isolement. Il avait vu leur rapprochement, leurs querelles de pacotille et les regards qui ne trompaient personne, en tout cas pas lui. Il avait pourtant succombé une seconde fois à Pansy. Elle avait été dans un moment de faiblesse à l'infirmerie et ils s'étaient rapprochés. C'était des mensonges. Elle avait bien profité de lui. Il s'en remettrait, c'était certain.

...

Pansy passa une grande partie de la nuit à réfléchir avant d'entamer le jeudi. Le mercredi qui était habituellement horrible l'avait été. Sauf pour cette petite chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais qui la rendait euphorique. Elle se leva de bonne humeur assez tôt et réveilla ses copines en chantonnant dans la chambre.

—Depuis quand tu chantes Pansy ?

—Depuis que je suis célibataire Daphné !

—Evite d'aller trop dans les aigus alors ! dit la jeune fille, en posant son oreiller sur sa tête.

Tout à coup, ses voisines de chambrée se levèrent en sursaut. D'avoir des ragots, c'était mieux qu'un réveil.

—Quoi ! cria Millicent. Tu n'es plus avec Adrian ?

—Non Milli ! s'extasia Pansy.

—Et ça te rend heureuse ? interrogea Daphné, en grimaçant.

—Tu es vraiment tordue Pansy ! rajouta une troisième voix.

—Qui a quitté l'autre ? demanda Daphné plus pragmatique.

—Lui ! Et il n'a pas été très courtois d'ailleurs ! Mais je m'en fiche répliqua Pansy.

—Suis-je encore en train de dormir ? lança Millicent, en fermant les yeux.

—Non Milli, tu ne dors pas. Levez-vous les filles ! Une formidable journée nous attend ! s'exclama Pansy.

—Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Pansy ?

...

—Tu es sûr de toi ? lança Ron à Harry.

—Oui.

—Tu ne t'entends même pas avec elle !

—Un peu comme toi et Hermione ? Non ?

—N'importe-quoi ! répliqua Ron, en rougissant.

Hermione s'approcha d'eux dans la salle commune.

—Que se passe-t-il Ron ? Tu as l'air fiévreux ? demanda-t-elle.

—N'importe-quoi ! répéta-t-il, en prenant encore plus de couleur.

Harry éclata de rire.

—Je ne vais pas essayer de vous comprendre, affirma Hermione. C'est souvent une perte de temps.

Ron la fusilla du regard et Harry se mit à rire de plus belle. Hermione fut ravie de voir Harry dans un meilleur état d'esprit.

—Il est amoureux ! lança Ron comme si ça expliquait toute la conversation.

—Je sais, répondit-elle. Ron tu devais bien t'en douter un peu non ?

—Non, je croyais que c'était juste une obsession passagère.

—Tu étais aveugle parce que c'était elle, lança Hermione en souriant.

—Oui elle justement, parlons-en ! dit Ron.

—Je ne veux plus en parler Ron. Je veux juste oublier, grogna Harry.

—Tu ne devrais pas Harry, sourit Hermione.

—Je te rappelle qu'elle est avec quelqu'un, que c'est une ahurie et qu'elle me déteste !

—Elle était, répliqua Hermione énigmatique.

—Elle était quoi ? demanda Ron sans comprendre.

—Elle était avec quelqu'un.

—Comment ça ? Elle n'est plus avec Pucey ? s'intéressa Harry.

—Non, badina Hermione. Lavande en parlait tout à l'heure à Patil.

Ron la fixa.

—Tu t'intéresses aux ragots maintenant? Toi, Hermione Granger ?

—Oui, tu sais parfois je suis une fille, je suis une écervelée, une bavarde et une commère. C'est à peu près ta définition, non ?

Harry pouffa pendant que Ron croisa les bras.

Alors comme ça Pansy n'était plus avec Adrian. Eux qui avaient l'air si proche la veille. Etrange.

...

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Blaise pendant le déjeuner.

—Je n'en sais rien, répliqua Daphné. Elle est comme ça depuis ce matin.

—Adrian ne l'a pas larguée hier ? lança Blaise.

—Si.

—Je vous entends ! brailla Pansy, en se tournant vers eux.

—Je n'en étais pas certain ! riposta le jeune homme.

—Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse ? dit la blonde.

—Non, tu devrais être en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps.

—Pas vraiment envie et quelle perte de temps !

Blaise grimaça.

—Pansy, je ne t'ai jamais vu heureuse et tu crains.

—Oui tu n'es pas très intéressante de cette manière ! ajouta Drago sarcastique.

— Si je suis inintéressante, pourquoi donc perdez-vous tout ce temps à me parler ?

—Tu as raison, quelle perte de temps et plus du tout envie ! lança Blaise, en souriant.

—J'ai des goûts de chiotte, je suis indésirable et à présent je deviens insignifiante, je me demande l'utilité de rester à Serpentard.

—Tu es toujours rancunière, c'est toujours ça! dit Drago, en haussant les épaules.

Pansy éclata de rire.

—Que serait votre vie sans moi !

—Probablement inintéressante et ennuyeuse à mourir, jugea Blaise. Je me rappelle encore du supplice de ton absence le mois dernier.

Oui durant la quarantaine où elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'auprès de Harry. Son Harry qui l'aimait. Elle sourit encore une fois.

—Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a de faux airs de Loufoca ? demanda Drago, en écarquillant les yeux.

Pansy avait un plan, elle y avait réfléchi toute la nuit. Elle voulait que Harry lui avoue tout.

...

Dès le lendemain, Pansy se mit à l'attaque. Le vendredi débutait par le cours de potions en commun avec les Gryffondor. C'était parfait.

Harry était en compagnie de Ron et Hermione à la sortie de la grande salle. Ron se plaignait d'avoir mal au ventre. Hermione lui disait que c'était bien fait pour lui vu toute la nourriture qu'il avait ingurgitée en un temps record. Harry comme à son habitude les écoutait distraitement. Ils arrivèrent en avance devant les cachots pour leur cours avec Slughorn. Pansy était toute seule devant la salle, elle était adossée nonchalamment contre le mur et contemplait le vide. Quand elle vit Harry, elle le fixa aussitôt droit dans les yeux. Son visage était sans expression. Harry détourna son regard et entra dans la salle.

Dans la pièce, les trois amis allèrent à leur table habituelle sans se préoccuper des quelques Serpentard qui étaient déjà installés. Il restait une place libre face à Harry, celle qu'occupait Lavande depuis quelques cours. Hermione en avait eu assez de voir Lavande en face de Ron et s'était résolue à empêcher sa camarade de s'y mettre. La jeune fille n'avait rien dit mais elle n'avait pas apprécié.

Pansy inspira une grande bouffée d'air et pénétra à son tour. Le courage n'était pas une des qualités reconnues des Serpentard. On pouvait même dire que ce n'était pas un trait dominant chez Pansy Parkinson, elle avait un sale caractère, elle était tenace et avait même du répondant. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir. Là elle l'avait fait, elle y avait même passé des heures. Pourtant il lui fallut du courage pour oser faire ce qu'elle effectua. Elle fit de grandes enjambées pour s'empêcher de flancher ou de reculer, elle posa son sac presque brusquement sur la table près du chaudron qui bougea de quelques centimètres. C'était sa place, elle le décréta ainsi. Ron, Hermione et Harry relevèrent la tête. Que fichait Pansy Parkinson à leur table ? Elle était assise à côté d'Hermione qui la fixait étonnée. Elle haussa les épaules, après tout, à choisir entre Lavande ou Pansy…elle préférait encore que ce soit la dernière option. Ron lui n'avait pas le même sens de l'hospitalité et ne se priva pas pour lui dire de déguerpir. Pansy ne s'exécuta pas, même lorsque Lavande débarqua outrée, elle ne flancha pas. Lavande repartit dans l'autre direction énervée les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Pour qui se prenait cette Serpentard à deux noises ?

Passé l'étonnement, Harry se sentit gêné. La fille qu'il essayait à tout prix d'oublier était juste en face de lui, à un mètre peut-être. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux dans le fond qu'elle soit là.

Slughorn fit taire les derniers bavardages en inscrivant les consignes pour la potion qu'il faudrait préparer au tableau.


	13. Troubler Harry Potter

**Bon ce chapitre me plait moyen en le relisant mais je vous le livre quand même... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**13\. Troubler Harry Potter**

Pansy voulait se donner de grands airs assis à cette table, mais elle était mal à l'aise avec ces trois Gryffondor tout près d'elle et tous ses camarades de maison qui la dévisageaient bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'agir comme ça ? Elle le regrettait déjà. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas accomplir pour faire avouer Harry Potter…

Le résultat lui coûterait cher avec les questions qui allaient certainement fuser de la part de ses amis. Cependant, elle voulait que Harry lui avoue. Elle voulait l'entendre le lui dire dans les yeux, voir s'il ne se dégonflait pas tout d'abord, puis pour savoir s'il était sincère et connaitre ses intentions. Elle exécuta des gestes rapides pour préparer sa potion, coupa grossièrement quelques champignons et les lança rapidement dans son chaudron. Elle sentait bien les regards furtifs de Harry se poser sur elle. Elle était ravie. Elle brandit sa baguette et la fit tourner plusieurs fois au-dessus du chaudron en fixant droit devant elle, donc dans la direction de Harry. De ce fait ses gestes étaient approximatifs et elle se fichait éperdument de rater sa potion. Elle prit une figue dans le bocal et habilement la catapulta bien entendu intentionnellement sur la paillasse de son camarade qui releva la tête. Elle mit la main devant sa bouche pour exprimer sa maladresse et tendit la main pour qu'il lui redonne le fruit. Elle fit semblant de bredouiller un « merci » et s'en empara en effleurant rapidement les doigts du jeune homme. Elle l'aperçut rougir et baissa la tête pour s'empêcher de sourire.

Harry Potter était si désorienté à cette table face à Pansy qu'il ne remarqua pas son manège. Il essayait le plus possible de ne pas regarder dans sa direction, mais cela relevait de l'impossible, elle faisait de grands mouvements pour préparer sa potion. Il avait reçu un de ses ingrédients sur sa table, il s'était senti obligé de lui redonner et lui avait touché la main. Geste qui lui avait électrisé la sienne. Même si cela avait été bref, il avait senti ses joues s'enflammer. Il percevait très bien les regards insistants qu'elle lui lançait à tout va et il tentait de les éviter. Il voulait se concentrer sur sa potion, exclusivement sur elle. Le cours n'avait commencé que depuis quinze minutes, comment ferait-il pour tenir encore tout ce temps ? Il remercia intérieurement Slughorn qui vint voir sa préparation lui permettant de penser à autre chose.

A quoi jouait-elle à le fixer de cette façon ? Pourquoi s'était-elle installée en face de lui ? Elle cherchait quelque chose. C'était certain qu'elle ne le faisait pas sans raison. Pourquoi se serait-elle mise à cette place si elle ne manigançait pas un mauvais coup ? C'était purement Serpentard de comploter. Ses amis pourtant avaient eu l'air étonné de la voir se mettre à leur table. Qu'elle était mystérieuse encore une fois. Une énigme cette fille. Une énigme qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'observer encore une fois. Juste une fois après il arrêterait. Mais elle était si envoutante. Tout à coup elle se leva, lentement elle passa à côté de lui en le frôlant et se dirigea vers les étagères des ingrédients. Il souffla calmement. Il voulait reprendre contenance et se focaliser exclusivement sur le cours. Il jeta un œil sur Ron qui copiait les gestes de Hermione et ne faisait pas du tout attention au reste de la table. Pansy n'était toujours pas revenue face à lui et après tout tant mieux, elle pouvait y rester au fond de la classe, ça lui éviterait bien des soucis. Soudain, il entendit un drôle de bruit et sentit son tabouret vibrer, puis instantanément il sentit une main agripper violemment son coude. Il se retourna et croisa le visage de Pansy qui s'était servie de son bras apparemment pour ne pas trébucher. Elle se redressa et ses lèvres se déformèrent. Elle était si proche de lui. Elle glissa sa main jusqu'à son poignet délicatement et elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Lui non plus, il fixa ses yeux bleus et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était un appel au délit.

—Mademoiselle Parkinson ! cria le professeur. Que vous arrive t-il ?

—Oh ce n'est rien, déclara-t-elle dignement, en retirant sa main. Mon camarade s'est reculé en même temps que je passais et j'ai failli tomber.

Quoi ? Lui, il avait reculé ? C'était n'importe quoi il n'avait pas bougé.

Pansy retourna à sa place tandis que Harry tentait de se remettre de ses émotions. Il ferma les yeux un peu plus longtemps que la normale et ne releva plus la tête vers elle du cours. A quoi s'amusait-elle ? Elle était vraiment cinglée, mais bons sangs qu'est-ce qu'elle était étonnante. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, heureusement qu'ils étaient en cours. Ils ne l'auraient pas été, elle l'aurait sûrement giflé pour son geste. Il ne fallait plus penser à elle. C'était ardu vu qu'elle était à un mètre de lui et qu'elle faisait tout apparemment pour attirer son attention.

Quand le cours se termina enfin et qu'ils sortirent la salle, Harry sembla de nouveau respirer normalement. Il avait cru étouffer dans cette classe tant les minutes avaient semblé s'éterniser.

Troubler Harry, c'était facile. Le moindre sourire de sa part et il était dans ses petits souliers. Le plus dur serait de le faire craquer, elle n'en était qu'au début de son opération et semblait être déjà sur le point d'abandonner, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle avait l'impression qu'elle le saurait immédiatement quand il lui dirait la vérité sur ses sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas lui demander de but en blanc ce qu'il ressentait. Il se croirait sûrement attaqué et ne dirait rien. Elle n'était pas patiente, mais là elle préférait agir avec prudence. S'il ne cédait pas, elle mettrait les bouchées doubles, mais pour le moment cela suffisait. Il fallait qu'elle tienne bon, elle était persuadée que sa persévérance paierait, un jour.

...

Le samedi matin, Harry avait convoqué son équipe pour un nouvel entrainement. Le match contre les Serpentard arriverait bien assez vite selon lui et il était grand temps de mettre le paquet.

Pour changer ses habitudes des dernières semaines, Pansy s'installa sur un siège dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch au lieu d'en dessous. Elle avait appris que les Gryffondor, pour s'être renseignée au préalable sur l'emploi du temps de Potter, s'entrainaient à présent deux fois par semaine. Elle était assise au troisième rang, pas trop près du terrain, mais en même temps relativement à proximité pour bien observer Potter et pour qu'il la voit aussi.

Harry venait à peine de s'élever dans les airs avec son balai quand il entendit un éclat de voix. C'était Ginny qui criait en brandissant obstinément le bras en direction des gradins. Elle n'était pas encore grimpée sur son balai mais le maintenait fermement dans la main gauche, tandis que son autre main papillonnait dans tous les sens. C'est là qu'il la vit. Pansy Parkinson, elle ne s'époumonait pas contrairement à Ginny. Il se rapprocha toujours perché sur son éclair de feu et s'aperçut que Pansy répondait calment aux imprécations de la poursuiveuse. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi étonnamment pondérée devant de telles invectives. Il était à présent tout à côté de Ginny et posa un pied à terre.

—Harry dis à cette espionne de quitter le stade ! Elle ne veut rien entendre.

Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et Harry comprit qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette.

—Ginny, laisse tomber, va plutôt t'entrainer.

Elle le dévisagea l'air courroucé. Pansy était là, un livre négligemment posé sur ses genoux, et ne lâchait pas le regard de Harry. Ginny monta sur son balai et s'envola, elle scruta une dernière fois Pansy en fronçant les sourcils et partit.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Parkinson ? demanda Harry, en tentant de ne pas la fixer.

Elle, par contre soutenait son regard, imperturbable.

—Je prends l'air, et je lis, répliqua-t-elle, en désignant son livre d'une main.

—Et tu n'as pas trouvé un meilleur endroit que le stade ?

—Non hélas, la vue est imprenable d'ici.

Il souffla et frotta ses deux mains entre elles.

—Tu n'as pas peur d'attraper froid ?

Pansy sourit.

—Tu seras là pour me secourir, n'est-ce pas, si je m'évanouissais de froid ?

Elle sous-entendait bien entendu l'épisode où elle s'était vraiment évanouie dans les toilettes en attrapant une pneumonie. Harry fit semblant de ne pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir et haussa les épaules.

—Si cela te chante d'être malade au lieu de profiter d'un bon feu de cheminée.

Il avança son balai devant lui dans le but manifeste de s'envoler et de la laisser planter là.

—Tu n'essaies même pas de me chasser d'ici ?

—A quoi bon Parkinson ? Tu es aussi mauvaise en Quidditch que je le suis en potion.

Et il s'envola, il avait quand même été beaucoup sympathique que la dernière fois où ils s'étaient parlés. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était horriblement méprisable. Là il lui avait juste déclaré qu'elle était mauvaise en Quidditch, il y avait du progrès.

A quoi jouait Parkinson depuis la veille ? Elle se mettait à sa table en cours de potion, maintenant elle se rendait au stade pendant son entrainement. Il n'était du coup plus du tout attentif à ce qui se passait pendant cet entrainement. Il était confus. Essayait-elle de lui embrouiller l'esprit ? Il savait qu'elle n'était pas là pour les épier, mais que faisait-elle ici ?

Pansy sourit et ouvrit son livre sur une page au hasard. Elle avait plutôt froid, mais elle ne voulait pas quitter ce banc. Elle resterait là jusqu'à la fin, même s'il se mettait à neiger, à pleuvoir ou même si une tempête pointait le bout de son nez. Elle resterait là transie de froid coûte que coûte. Il allait revenir la voir. Elle le voulait et il le ferait.

Harry poursuivait à présent le vif d'or, il essayait de ne concentrer ses pensées que sur cet objectif. Le vif d'or semblait taquin, mais Harry en avait l'habitude. Ses coéquipiers avaient l'air plutôt réactif, ça ressemblait à un bon entrainement d'où il était. Ron rattrapa le souaffle que Ginny avait balancé violemment. Le vent dans sa direction lui transporta les cris en même temps qu'un froid vigoureux s'introduisit dans son cou. Il frissonna et aperçut le vif d'or encore une fois. Il pencha son balai et vola précipitamment dans sa direction.

Harry était doué. Pansy le pensait vraiment. Il avait l'air plutôt agile sur un balai. Il semblait dans un autre monde là-haut. Obstiné et concentré sur sa cible. Exactement comme elle. Elle tourna une page de son livre, geste inutile vu qu'elle n'en lisait un traitre mot. Combien de temps durerait encore cet entrainement ? Elle commençait à ne plus trop supporter ce froid. Elle vit tout à coup le vif d'or à un mètre d'elle. Il virevoltait ci et là sans s'éloigner.

Elle constata que Harry s'approchait rapidement. Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Le vif d'or était là encore. Harry était là tout près et le vif d'or s'éloigna dans une autre direction. Mais lui ne se dirigea pas à sa poursuite. Il restait figé pendant que Pansy le fixait sans sourire. Il se frotta les cheveux et la regardait aussi. Sans bouger, il resta là une éternité probablement pour la jeune fille. Il était magnifique dans sa tenue et ses yeux brillaient autant d'excitation que de froid. Un bruit se fit entendre et il se détourna d'elle.

C'était cette fichue Ginny Weasley qui venait de s'écraser au sol.

...

Le lendemain, en revenant de la bibliothèque, Pansy laissa tomber son sac dans sa chambre et voulut dormir. Elle devait pourtant se rendre à l'infirmerie. Elle avait le droit à une consultation quotidienne là-bas. L'infirmière avait trop peur qu'une autre séquelle de sa maladie vienne à nouveau lui échapper. Fichue pneumonie. Fichue infirmerie. Fichue Weasley qui lui avait gâché son moment-là veille dans le stade. Elle devait être encore là-bas cette idiote. Elle avait entendu dire qu'elle s'était bien amochée lors de sa chute et qu'elle passait la nuit à l'infirmerie. Peut-être Potter lui rendrait-il visite ? Sur ses pensées, elle se leva rapidement et voulut courir dans les couloirs voir Pomfresh.

Elle reprit son souffle devant la grande porte en bois. Elle entra.

—Ah Mademoiselle Parkinson ! Je vous avais dit onze heures ! Pas onze heures et demi !

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Pomfresh.

—J'ai ouïe dire que vous étiez encore sortie du château hier, est-ce vrai ?

—J'ai à peine posé les pieds sur les premières marches Madame.

—N'essayez pas de me duper, jeune fille ! Quand je vous dis de ne pas sortir c'est pour votre propre bien, si vous voulez encore agoniser de longs jours enfermés ici, faîtes comme bon vous semble !

Pansy grimaça en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Tout au fond de la pièce, elle vit Ron Weasley au chevet de sa sœur. Ils avaient l'air de rire. Pomfresh lui avait demandé d'attendre qu'elle revienne et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder le frère et la sœur et leur complicité. Harry n'était pas là. Dommage. Elle aurait bien supporté les odeurs de potions et les imprécations de l'infirmière beaucoup plus longtemps si cela lui avait permis de le voir ici. Soudain Ron la vit et la fixa l'air mauvais. Il la désigna à sa sœur et Ginny détourna son regard. Ron voulut s'avancer apparemment vers elle mais sa sœur le retint par le bras. Qu'avait-il la belette ? Elle n'était pas coupable de la chute de sa sœur, à ce qu'elle sache ? S'il venait encore la menacer de façon navrante et l'accuser de tous les maux de la terre, elle ne se garderait pas ce coup-ci pour lui jeter un bon vieux sort.

L'infirmière revint et lui ordonna de boire la potion au sale goût d'haricot pourri. Elle grimaça une nouvelle fois et traina pour partir.

Lorsqu'elle sortit déçue de la pièce et voulut se diriger vers le couloir. Elle vit Harry et Miss-je-sais-tout se diriger vers elle.

Harry et Hermione avaient décidé de rendre visite à Ginny avant d'aller déjeuner. La jeune fille devait sortir normalement assez rapidement, c'était donc probablement l'occasion de ramener les deux Weasley avec eux.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à croiser Pansy à la sortie de l'infirmerie. Pendant une demi-seconde, il s'inquiéta pour elle. En reprenant ses esprits, il tenta de continuer de marcher et de l'ignorer superbement, mais c'était sans compter le comportement plus qu'étrange de la Serpentard.

Quand Pansy vit Harry sur son passage, elle s'empressa de se relever dignement et de lui sourire.

—Bonjour Harry, déclara-t-elle doucereuse.

Harry fut si surpris par sa voix, par le fait d'entendre son prénom et par son regard provocateur qu'il s'empêcha de bégayer un mot incompréhensible. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et le dévisagea autoritairement pendant que Pansy s'éloignait.

—Harry ! houspilla Hermione devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

—Quoi…que…ah et puis…tu m'embêtes !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en actionnant la poignée de la porte.

—Tu aurais pu au moins lui répondre, souffla-t-elle.

—C'est de la provocation Hermione, répondit-il pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmière.

—Si tu le dis.

Harry ne préféra rien dire.

—On vient voir Ginny, rajouta Hermione cette fois-ci en direction de Pomfresh.

Harry se dirigea pensif jusqu'au lit de la blessée. Comment pouvait-il oublier Pansy si elle était toujours sur son chemin et qu'elle faisait tout pour le contrarier ?

—C'est de sa faute ! criait Ron.

—Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Ron ? demanda Hermione.

—Si Ginny n'avait pas été déconcentrée par elle, elle n'aurait pas reçu ce cognard et ne serait pas tombée de son balai !

—Quoi ? lança Harry qui n'avait rien suivi à la conversation.

—Ron ! Des fois tu ferais mieux de te taire ! répliqua Ginny.

Ron croisa les bras en maugréant.

—Il accuse Parkinson, expliqua Hermione à Harry. Tu sais les Serpentard sont toujours responsables de tous ses problèmes !

—Arrêtez tous les deux, vous me fatiguez, conclut Harry, en se posant sur le lit de Ginny.

—D'accord, d'accord, ce n'était pas de sa faute, admit Ron à contre cœur. Mais il faudrait m'expliquer ce qu'elle fichait dans les gradins.

—Je me le demande aussi, renchérit Ginny. Et toi Harry qui te laisse berner par cette fille en plein entrainement !

Harry se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Ginny avait-elle été méfiante au point de ne plus faire attention à un cognard qui allait dans sa direction ? Il se rappelait qu'à ce moment-là, il était à la hauteur de Parkinson et ne parvenait pas à décoller plus haut. Ginny avait-elle été déconcentrée par cette scène ?

—Il va falloir que tous les deux vous vous imprimiez quelque chose dans la tête une fois pour toutes ! Pansy est une fille bien. Elle n'est pas venue nous espionner ! Ce n'est pas une écervelée qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge et qui ne colporte que des ragots !

—Ça se confirme, il est vraiment amoureux d'elle, pouffa Ginny.

—Vous êtes agaçants ! brailla Harry, en se levant précipitamment.

Il était en train de s'éloigner du lit.

—Attend Harry, je viens avec toi, compatit Hermione.

—Et puis arrêtez de me parler d'elle ! Elle arrive très bien toute seule à monopoliser mes pensées !

—Monsieur Potter ! s'emporta l'infirmière. Où vous croyez vous pour hurler de la sorte?

Elle leur désigna la sortie du doigt.

—Et vous aussi Monsieur Weasley !

Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny se fit rapidement renvoyer de l'infirmerie par Pomfresh qui jugea qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux.

Harry se sentait pathétique à essayer de défendre Pansy à chaque fois devant ses amis. Cependant il se savait prêt à la défendre contre tout élève ou toute personne qui serait disposé à la dénigrer. Pourtant il n'avait en rien l'apparence d'un preux chevalier ni la philosophie d'ailleurs et Pansy était loin de la jeune demoiselle en détresse. Il était soit ridicule ou soit naïf, non il était juste amoureux d'elle comme un garçon pouvait l'être à seize ans.

...

Le lundi, Pansy se plaça à côté de Harry pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie et ne se priva pas pour lui faire des clins d'œil.

Le mardi, Pansy fit exprès de trainer à la fin du cours de Botanique pour croiser Harry sur le chemin qui menait aux serres car elle savait qu'il avait cours juste après elle.

A chaque cours de Potion, elle se battait psychologiquement avec Lavande Brown, elle en ressortait plus souvent gagnante que perdante.

Pendant trois semaines, Pansy ne vécut plus que pour Harry Potter. En cours, elle étudiait du Harry Potter. Dans la grande salle, elle mangeait du Harry Potter, à la bibliothèque elle lisait du Harry Potter, dans son lit, elle rêvait de Harry Potter.

Elle était devenue un parasite accroché à son hôte, pire qu'une sangsue. Elle était là, encore là et toujours là dans les pieds de Harry. Ça amusait Hermione Granger, excédait Harry et Ron était au bord de l'apoplexie. Du côté des Serpentard, à peine ses amis osaient l'approcher et lui parler. Elle était devenue folle, obsédée par un Gryffondor. Plus personne ne la comprenait, mais même si elle se savait répudiée de toute part, elle continua son manège pendant trois semaines. Du jour au lendemain, tout s'arrêta.

* * *

Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue! A demain.


	14. Ignorer Harry Potter ou comment parvenir

Avertissements : Attention chapitre bourré de guimauve dégoulinante et dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue!

J'espère que cette fin va vous plaire! *va stresser dans un coin*

* * *

**14\. Ignorer Harry Potter ou comment parvenir à ses fins**

Ce ne fut pas le lundi matin que Harry s'aperçut d'un changement. Il s'était tellement habitué à cette nouvelle Pansy complètement allumée que parfois il ne se rendait même plus compte de sa présence partout où il allait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait réellement, l'embêter, attirer son attention ou simplement lui gâcher son année. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Lui qui avait tant essayé de l'oublier, là c'était tout bonnement impossible. Le seul endroit où il ne la voyait pas c'était dans la tour des Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans ce petit jeu sadique qui consistait à le suivre partout, à le bousculer, à l'effleurer à la moindre occasion et à le saluer au moins dix fois par jour. Elle ressemblait à une groupie, un peu comme Colin Crivey à ses débuts. Fort heureusement ce dernier s'était calmé depuis. Il ne retrouvait plus la Pansy dont il était tombé amoureux et rien que pour cela il ne voulait même plus lui adresser la parole, ni lui montrer que ses manigances fonctionnaient sur lui ou le touchaient. Ça l'agaçait juste et le rendait colérique envers les autres. Même si Hermione regardait ça d'un rire amusé la plupart du temps, souvent elle paraissait pensive à ce sujet et plutôt peinée dans de rares cas. Ron lui conseillait de lui jeter un bon vieux sort pour la faire déguerpir, de lui plonger la tête dans un chaudron pour lui rafraichir les idées ou pire de la jeter dans le lac pour que le calmar géant s'en occupe. Harry avait pris ses idées à la dérision, mais il n'avait pas été loin de penser comme lui à plusieurs occasions

Pansy était installée seule à la table des Serpentard ce matin-là, elle s'était levée tôt juste pour n'avoir affaire à personne. Elle ne voulait ni voir Harry, ni parler à quiconque. Bien entendu, elle s'était amusée à essayer de faire réagir Harry de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, mais celui-ci n'avait pas eu la réaction qu'elle attendait, en réalité il n'avait pas la moindre réaction. Se faire passer pour une folle par toute l'école ça allait un moment, mais pour aucun résultat probant, c'était juste démoralisant. Daphné et Blaise arrivèrent en face d'elle lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la table. Ils n'osaient plus lui adresser la parole depuis des jours. Ils avaient du mal à comprendre son comportement. Elle voulait en parler à quelqu'un bien sûr, mais au fond elle préférait garder ce petit secret pour elle. Ce secret qui la faisait sourire dès qu'elle y pensait. Elle ne voulait pas le partager, ça serait comme trahir Harry. Elle jeta un regard dénué de toute expression vers eux.

—J'arrête, déclara-t-elle.

Blaise arqua un sourcil interrogateur tandis que Daphné lui demanda directement ce qu'elle comptait arrêter.

—J'arrête tout, ça fait des jours que vous me le dîtes donc voilà c'est aujourd'hui le début de la fin.

—Tu vas vraiment retenir tous tes élans envers Potter ? questionna Blaise en écarquillant les yeux sceptique.

Pour toute réponse elle partit en relevant la tête digne. Ses deux amis restèrent perplexes un moment avant d'être soulagés. Pansy Parkinson était de retour.

Lorsque le trio entra dans la grande salle, ils ne perçurent pas les regards étranges que posèrent certains Serpentard sur eux. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de rester dans leur bulle depuis quelques jours.

Ce ne fut que pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie que Harry constata un petit changement. Parkinson ne s'était pas mise à la table à côté de lui. Il ne recevrait donc nul bout de parchemin de sa part ni regard insistant. Cela l'avait laissé désorienté un moment avant qu'il ne chasse ces idées de son esprit. Ron en discuta directement à Harry le soir même, cela semblait surréaliste que la blonde ne soit plus dans les parages et peu de personnes avait manqué ce détail. Harry s'installa sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée dans la salle commune et écouta distraitement Ron déblatérer sa joie de vivre en l'absence de la Serpentard accrochée à leurs basques.

Harry repensa au cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, Pansy l'avait ignoré pendant les deux heures. Il n'avait cessé de jeter des regards inquiets vers elle, mais elle avait semblé ne pas le voir. Ça le rendait triste à présent, alors qu'il aurait enfin dû être ravi qu'elle ait arrêté son manège. Il n'avait pas été dupe ces trois dernières semaines, tous ses regards, tous ses gestes, tous ses mots étaient prémédités, calculateurs et pas le moins du monde naturels. Se sentir ignoré à présent était sans doute beaucoup plus réaliste. Il soupira, peut-être que le lendemain elle ferait de nouveau attention à lui et ça l'exaspérerait probablement aussi.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas, il l'avait à peine aperçue pendant le repas du midi dans la grande salle. Elle n'était pas sur le chemin quand il revint du cours de botanique. Elle n'était pas devant la porte avant son cours de sortilèges et il ne la vit même pas le soir.

Le lendemain, Lavande avait repris sa place en potions et Pansy était de retour avec ses amis qui chahutaient. Il ne la vit pas à la bibliothèque ni dans les gradins durant l'entrainement. Il ne la croisa pas à la volière ni dans le parc quand il neigea le jeudi.

…

Tout le château était en effervescence à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin. Les élèves avaient été autorisés à sortir du château pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard en fin d'après-midi, sous une constante surveillance de la part d'une bonne douzaine d'Aurors, qui avaient l'air autant ravi les uns que les autres d'être présents pour surveiller une bande d'adolescents aux hormones en folie. L'idée émanait de Dumbledore qui souhaitait revoir un peu de gaité dans ce château devenant fort lugubre en ces temps troublés.

L'air était glacial et le sol était recouvert de neige, le trio décida donc de s'abriter au trois balais pour boire une bière afin de se réchauffer. Les plus téméraires marchaient main dans la main dans les rues, tous couverts de bonnets et d'écharpes. A peine distinguait-on les visages des élèves.

Ron racontait des blagues vaseuses auxquelles Harry et Hermione riaient allégrement, un peu aidés par leur bière au beurre qui réchauffait leur estomac et leur gorge.

—Et Dean a dit à Seamus que s'il continuait comme ça, même un scrout à pétard…

Ron laissa sa phrase en suspens, un groupe de Serpentard venait d'entrer à grand fracas dans le pub. Hermione et Harry tout comme lui s'étaient retournés vers eux. La seule personne que vit Harry dans cette foule, ce fut Pansy qui retirait son bonnet électrisant ses cheveux devant le regard moqueur de Zabini. Elle lui donna un coup d'écharpe.

Ron avait repris la conversation comme si de rien n'était mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Il fixait Pansy Parkinson qui s'asseyait près de Malefoy. Elle était juste dans son angle de vue. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se tordre le cou pour l'observer. Si elle dirigeait ses yeux droit devant elle, elle l'aurait également dans son champ de vision.

—Ensuite McGonagall est arrivée et a surpris l'imitation de Seamus ! continua Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle écoutait son ami, mais était plus intriguée par Harry qui semblait obnubilé par la table au fond de la salle.

Soudain Pansy croisa le regard de Harry qui semblait empli de tristesse. Elle tourna les yeux vers Drago, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de les rediriger vers Harry, juste pour savoir s'il l'observait encore. Et il la fixait toujours. Elle se leva brusquement en bousculant Daphné et sortit de la salle en courant. Harry n'en avait pas loupé une miette.

Il en avait assez de son comportement changeant, elle allait le rendre fou. Il se leva sans prêter attention à ses deux amis qui le fixaient étrangement et sa chaise pivota deux mètres plus loin dans le feu de l'action. En sortant du pub, il la vit en train de lui échapper. Il dut courir un peu pour la rattraper et se planta devant elle.

Elle paraissait frigorifiée, elle lui jeta un regard furibond en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

—Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? lui lança-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre le moindre son.

Il bougea ses pieds sur place comme pour se réchauffer. Il se frotta la nuque l'air gêné.

—Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Pansy ?

—Plus grand-chose à vrai dire.

— Explique-moi alors à quoi tu joues ?

—Potter, je ne joue pas. J'espérais juste quelque chose et tu n'as rien fait enfin surtout rien dit !

—Pourquoi m'ignorer de la sorte alors ?

—Pour te faire réagir, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle sortit les mains de ses poches et souffla dessus. Elle s'apprêtait à partir. Il la retint par le bras, peut-être un peu trop brusquement, car elle continua à le dévisager froidement.

—Pourquoi moi Potter ? Je n'ai rien d'une Gryffondor. Je suis lâche, antipathique et parfois même menteuse. Je ne suis pas populaire, je n'aime pas tes amis et surtout je suis à Serpentard. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis réellement donc je te le répète, pourquoi moi ? criait-elle en mettant ses gants.

Il n'y comprenait plus rien à ses propos. Tout allait de travers. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui racontait ?

Il prit le bonnet de ses mains et le plaça sur sa tête, la jeune fille en fut étonnée. Elle resta figée devant lui sans rien dire. Des flocons neiges commencèrent à tomber. Elle sourit, alors il leva sa tête vers le ciel comme un enfant et éclata de rire.

—Je sais que tu aimes la neige autant que moi Pansy, déclara-t-il.

Ses yeux brillaient comme une petite fille, elle ôta un de ses gants et tendit la main pour attraper quelques flocons. Elle gloussait. Son sourire était si beau que Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux. La neige se mit à tomber plus vite et plus fort. Elle retira son autre gant et déploya ses deux bras comme des ailes et elle tournoya sur elle-même en riant. La neige lui redonnait son enfance perdue. La neige la rendait naturelle et insouciante. Elle s'arrêta à cause du tournis que lui avait infligé ses gestes et fixa Harry qui ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde des yeux.

—Je sais que tu caches ta baguette sous ton oreiller quand tu dors car tu es toujours sur tes gardes, continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas cessé de parler pour l'observer.

Elle ne répondit rien.

—Tu as cette expression sur ton visage quand tu souris et celle-là quand tu es vexée.

Il l'imita et elle prit son attitude choquée.

—Tu trouves toujours les meilleures insultes même au pire moment, rajouta-t-il.

Elle fit un petit pas vers lui et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

—Tu es bornée et aussi entêtée que moi, et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Pansy se mit à sourire sans détacher son regard de lui.

—Tu es nulle en Quidditch mais meilleure en potions. Tu es capricieuse, impatiente et tu aimes critiquer tous tes amis ainsi que tes ennemis bien entendu. Tu hurles sur tout ce qui bouge quand tu es en colère, mais même si tu es survoltée la plupart du temps c'est pour te donner de grands airs, car dans le fond tu es très sensible et tu prends tout à cœur.

Elle tordit sa bouche gênée.

—Quand tu dors, tu as l'air si paisible qu'on dirait une autre personne. Tu es beaucoup plus courageuse que tu ne le penses, tu peux me croire car pour supporter autant de Serpentard en même temps, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

A cette remarque, il parvint à la faire rire. Le ton de Harry devint plus doux au fur à mesure de ses paroles.

—J'aime te voir rire Pansy. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, je te trouve magnifique. Dans tes yeux je ne vois que de la douceur et dans tes gestes que de la tendresse.

Il devenait presque ridicule avec ce genre de mots, il le savait très bien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les prononcer.

—Tu me laisserais dire tout un tas d'âneries pendant des heures sur toi et je sais que tu serais capable de ne pas me répondre juste pour m'énerver…

Les yeux de Pansy brillaient de joie, d'émotion et de froid. Elle s'avança prudemment de Harry, le prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Surpris par ce geste, Harry resserra ses bras sur elle.

—Merci Harry, chuchota-t-elle au creux de son cou.

Il respira l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux en fermant les yeux.

Elle se détacha de lui et repartit sans qu'il ne la retienne. Il entendit un raclement de gorge qui le fit se retourner vers le pub. A la porte se trouvait Ron et Hermione, et un groupe un peu plus de loin de Serpentard. Certains avaient un regard choqué, d'autre un regard attendri et d'autres étaient au bord de l'évanouissement. Les premiers à bouger furent Ron et Hermione.

Ils rentrèrent ce soir-là sur le chemin menant vers le château sans un mot.

…

—Cela ne te concerne pas Drago ! brailla Pansy en braquant un doigt furibond sur lui.

Ils étaient dans la salle commune, la petite scène n'échappait donc à personne. Les seuls qui n'étaient pas là étaient vite descendus de leur chambre voir ce qui se tramait et ils n'en furent pas déçus.

—Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans ses bras Pansy ? cria le blond sans se démonter. Merde c'est Potter ! Je n'ai jamais cru sincèrement que tu avais craqué sur lui !

Pansy le fixa excédée.

—Tu m'as bien dit que j'avais des gouts de chiottes, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te surprend tout d'un coup !

Elle était bien loin de penser qu'Harry était de mauvais goût, il était le seul délice qu'elle désirait plus que tout.

Adrian Pucey était installé à une table et jetait des regards inquiets vers les deux Serpentard se criant dessus.

Blaise tenta de stopper les grands gestes de Malefoy et se fit bousculer sur le côté.

—Tu as toujours des réactions disproportionnées Drago surtout quand il s'agit de Potter ! continua Pansy les yeux brillants.

—Parle pour toi ! répliqua Drago. Ça fait des semaines que tu as un comportement excessif et tu es devenue tellement dingue que même Pucey préférerait sûrement se mettre un Avada que repenser à vos petites séances de bécotages !

Adrian se leva soudain en entendant son nom et se dirigea vers le blond. Il se plaça entre Pansy et lui. Il tira Malefoy par le bras et le força à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Drago avait un regard méprisant que Adrian ne calcula pas une seconde. Le joueur de Quidditch était imposant et avec son air blasé et rassurant, personne n'aurait osé répliquer à son ton implacable. L'attrapeur plutôt maigrichon ne faisait pas le poids, tout le monde savait qui ressortirait vainqueur d'un affrontement.

—Malefoy tais-toi ça vaudra mieux, déclara-t-il sereinement.

Pansy fixa Adrian reconnaissante et honteuse. Elle monta les escaliers, apaisée. Elle ne voulait pas rester, elle savait que ça allait encore dégénérer. Elle le savait depuis qu'elle avait vu les autres l'après-midi la regarder en train d'enlacer Harry. Elle en avait fait exprès justement. Harry était dos à eux et elle avait lancé un regard brillant à tous ceux qui les observaient.

…

Le lendemain, Harry sortit du terrain de Quidditch en dernier. L'entrainement avait été difficile à cause du froid, mais il avait été productif donc il était plutôt ravi. Pansy était appuyée contre l'une des poutres qui portait les gradins. Harry resta figé un instant et se dirigea vers elle. Ses pensées tournoyèrent en lui si vite qu'il se colla rapidement à elle. Il posa une main dans son cou et l'embrassa doucement. Son balai tomba au sol, mais les deux jeunes gens n'y prêtèrent pas la moindre attention. Sa seconde main se plaça sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Pansy se sentit enivrée par la douceur de ses gestes, de ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes qui contrebalançaient avec l'air glacial environnant. Mais ils n'avaient plus froid tout à coup l'un contre l'autre. Les bras de Pansy vinrent à leur tour serrer Harry en dessous de ses épaules. Il se sentit si bien qu'il sourit en l'embrassant. Il avait à présent ses lèvres dans son cou juste en dessous de son oreille, elle soupira de contentement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et glissa sa main droite dans les cheveux désordonnés d'Harry.

—Je n'avais pas oublié à quel point c'était si bon, susurra Pansy à son oreille.

Il éclata de rire. Tout ça pour en arriver là. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur les sentiments d'Harry à son égard. Ce qu'il avait déclaré à son meilleur ami il y a des semaines de cela à quelques mètres de là était vrai. Aussi vrai que ses sentiments à elle. Elle aimait Harry, elle l'avait pourtant toujours su au fond d'elle, mais la douceur de son corps contre elle renforça ses émotions. Oui elle l'aimait. Elle aimait ce brun à lunettes qui était à Gryffondor. Elle ne pensait pas aimer les héros, les hommes qui étaient chevaleresques mais elle en était là, là dans ses bras à se sentir si bien et enfin à sa place. Ils restèrent là immobiles quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Harry la prenne par la main et l'emmène sous les gradins.

Pansy se tendit en s'asseyant en face de lui. C'était le même endroit où il lui avait déclaré qu'elle était horrible et qu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était la cause de sa maladie.

—Tu ne m'en veux plus ? questionna-t-il.

—C'était plutôt à toi de m'en vouloir, après tout tu as dû rester enfermer pendant des semaines à cause de ce que j'ai fait.

Harry lui sourit en lui caressant la main.

—Si tu n'avais pas fait cela, on n'en serait pas là.

—C'est étrange Harry, lança-t-elle pensive. La maladie du baiser qui nous pousse à nous embrasser, c'est le monde à l'envers.

Il éclata de rire.

—Si tu m'avais embrassé ce jour-là, j'aurais sans doute pris la chose assez mal, il faut l'avouer Pansy !

—Comme si à l'époque j'avais songé une seule seconde à le faire !

—Pourquoi d'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir craché dans mon verre ?

Pansy tordit la bouche un peu gênée.

—Tu étais Potter, le garçon détestable qui a levé la main pour que je vienne lui servir des petits fours ! Et puis tu étais avec cette greluch…la fille Weasley !

—Ainsi donc tu étais jalouse !

—Non ! se récrimina-t-elle. Tu ne m'as même pas remercié !

Harry continua à rire et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir appelé Pansy ce jour-là.

Pansy s'allongea sur le sol et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa le bras sans un mot. Elle se sentait si bien. Elle fit glisser sa main lentement sur la cuisse humide d'Harry qui portait toujours sa tenue de Quidditch. Elle avait toujours été attirée par les joueurs de Quidditch, mais celui-là c'était le meilleur d'entre tous.

Harry tapa sa main sur son front comme s'il avait été illuminé par une idée brillante. Elle tourna son regard vers lui d'où elle était. Il souriait le bougre en plus.

—Je me rappelle de ce moment ! Ginny et Hermione me saoulaient avec une histoire de garçon, oui ce garçon McLaggen, je déteste toujours ce genre de conversations, alors j'ai fait signe à Luna de nous rejoindre et elle ne m'a pas vu. Par contre toi oui tu es venue avec tes « amuses-bouches », ceux qui avaient le goût d'œufs pourris. Tu m'étonnes que je ne t'aie pas remercié !

Pansy se mit à rire elle aussi. Ce rire cristallin qu'il adorait tant.

—En vérité tu as été malade à cause de McLaggen ! gloussa-t-elle.

Harry l'embrassa de nouveau pour la faire taire, et puis parce qu'il en avait rudement envie aussi.

* * *

Ah enfin, ils sont bêtes ces deux là. Heureusement qu'on ne se complique pas tous la vie comme ça :).

A demain pour l'épilogue, qui est très court.


	15. Epilogue

_**Ce n'est pas sans émotion que je vous présente ce petit épilogue qui conclut cette petite fic. Je vous retrouve à la fin.**_

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

_Trois mois plus tard_

Pansy sautillait sur les gradins du stade de Quidditch en compagnie de Blaise et Daphné qui la dévisageaient l'air navré.

C'était le match tant attendu de l'année, les Serpentard contre les Gryffondor. Le match qui définirait enfin qui serait les gagnants de la coupe et les perdants. Pansy était excitée pour plusieurs raisons, son joueur favori jouait ce qui était sans nul doute le point le plus important, contre Drago ce qui valait bien aussi son humeur. Puis surtout il y avait cette petite chose qu'elle savait, seuls trois élèves en avaient connaissance et deux d'entre eux étaient sur le terrain en train de disputer le match.

Adrian Pucey avait prévenu les membres de son équipe avant le match. Il n'avait pas été très explicite. Il avait déclaré qu'il ferait une chose pendant le match très inattendue qui les rendrait tous furieux, mais il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir et que ça n'empêcherait pas l'équipe de Serpentard de gagner la coupe. Perplexes, les autres n'avaient rien dit, mais songeaient déjà à casser la figure du poursuiveur.

Harry Potter était sur son balai et essayait de focaliser son esprit sur la recherche du vif d'or, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de regarder les actions d'Adrian Pucey. Le bougre, il laissait trainer intentionnellement les choses juste pour le déconcentrer lui.

Mais le tir fut sans appel, personne n'aurait pu croire une seconde que le but que Pucey venait de mettre dans son propre camp était une erreur. Il brandit le poing vers Potter et celui-ci éclata de rire. Il l'avait fait. Il avait tenu parole.

Dans les gradins, Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle n'était pas loin d'exploser de rire elle aussi, pendant que Blaise fulminait comme la plupart des Serpentard contre Pucey.

Lorsque Harry Potter attrapa le vif d'or sous le nez de Drago Malefoy, la foule en délire descendit des gradins. Ils avaient gagné la coupe. En un temps record, Pansy rejoignit Harry sur le terrain en se frayant un chemin. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva de terre en l'embrassant. Elle aimait vraiment le Quidditch à présent, enfin surtout un certain joueur qui la maintenait contre lui en susurrant les trois plus jolis mots qui lui avaient été donné d'entendre. Même si son équipe venait de perdre lamentablement, elle s'en fichait. Ils ne prêtèrent même pas attention, à côté d'eux Adrian Pucey venait de se prendre un sort de la part de Drago Malefoy et ce dernier un Chauve-furie de la part de Ginny Weasley pendant qu'Hermione empêchait Ron de frapper McLaggen.

...

_25 ans plus tard_

Harry déplia le parchemin que le hibou venait de lui donner. Il distingua le cachet de Poudlard sur le dos de l'enveloppe. Ça sentait mauvais encore cette histoire. C'était l'écriture du directeur de l'école, une écriture fine et impeccable qui ressemblait un peu à celle de Hermione Weasley. La lettre paraissait donc petite, mais en réalité elle contenait un roman.

Quelques minutes plus tard, passablement énervé il tendit brusquement le bout de parchemin à sa femme qui le dévisagea intriguée. Lequel de leurs enfants avaient encore fait une bêtise ?

—Ma petite Lily, déclara finalement Harry las et un peu moins en colère.

Pansy pouffa ce qui acheva de calmer Harry.

—Qui a embrassé notre petite Lily ? se demanda Pansy plus pragmatique.

Elle possédait toujours son âme d'adolescente adorant les potins. Un bruit dans la cheminée interrompit le cours de leurs pensées.

Drago Malefoy était dans leur salon et son discours répondit à leur question. Il tapota dans le dos de Harry l'air désolé.

—Ainsi donc ton fils Scorpius a osé contaminer notre fille, soupira Harry exaspéré.

—Les centaures ne font pas des licornes, déclara Drago narquois.

Pansy posa sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Harry n'appréciait pas la plaisanterie, il s'écarta du blond.

—Quand je vais raconter ça à Adrian et sa belette ! lança Drago en continuant d'afficher ce rictus qui le caractérisait depuis toujours.

Harry tiqua en se dirigeant vers le meuble en bois et en sortit trois verres.

—Un whisky ? demanda-t-il tout de même aux deux autres.

Pansy en réponse lui fit son plus beau sourire, le même sourire qui l'avait irrémédiablement rendu amoureux d'elle bien des années plus tôt.

* * *

**Harry reste donc avec son amour de jeunesse, je ne pouvais me résoudre à les séparer ces deux-là, j'ai bien eu assez de mal à les mettre ensemble!**

**J'espère que vous avez pris un peu de plaisir à lire cette histoire (sans prétention, vous étiez prévenu, ce n'est pas de la grande littérature ^^). Pour ma part, je me suis bien éclatée, et c'est tellement satisfaisant de finir une histoire, surtout avec ce couple qui me tenait à cœur car je l'adore. J'espère ne pas les avoir trop torturés et dénaturés.**

**Merci à vous de m'avoir suivi, commenté, mis en favori, j'en suis très touchée. Peut-être à une prochaine fois pour une nouvelle aventure!**


End file.
